Desastre de Amor
by Muffliat0
Summary: Si Rose y Dominique peleaban por él, el chico estaba en problemas, mira que tener que elegir sólo a una, Lily ya sentía pena por el pobre tonto, era un simple desconocido para ella, no por eso dejaba de estar entre preocupada y divertida, y es que la última vez que esas dos habían peleado por algo, las cosas habían sido peor que una explosión nuclear.
1. El Pacto

_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola gente! Bueno, ha pasado un tiempo desde que publiqué algo nuevo —los one shots no cuentan—, he estado teniendo algunos problemas de salud, y mi mente ha estado bloqueada por tanto tiempo que he decidido continuar con algo de todo lo que tengo iniciado, y he decidido comenzar con esta historia, lo que solía estar en mi mente cuando comencé a escribirlo era una cosa completamente diferente a lo que ahora publicaré, por motivos de mi muy marcado bloqueo mental, los capítulos serán cortos; sólo espero que le den una oportunidad y que sea de su agrado.

Gracias por todo.

Cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

La pelirroja menor observó a las otras dos chicas, que aunque su cabello era pelirrojo también, era de un tono diferente y de un estilo completamente diferente; estaban discutiendo bastante acaloradas, la razón era simple ¿quién iba a conquistarlo primero? Rose Weasley, o Dominique Weasley; ambas eran atractivas, por no decir que de las tres pelirrojas que habían nacido de los hijos de Molly y Arthur Weasley, ellas eran las más bonitas, si bien Rose tenía piel mulata, y Dominique era de tez clara, eso no hacía que una fuese menos hermosa que la otra.

El chico estaba en problemas, mira que tener que elegir sólo a una, Lily ya sentía pena por el pobre tonto, que hasta en ese momento, no tenía nombre, era un simple desconocido para ella, no por eso dejaba de estar entre preocupada y divertida, y es que la última vez que esas dos habían peleado por algo, las cosas habían sido peor que una explosión nuclear.

Rose Weasley contestó de forma arrogante al comentario rebuscado de Dominique Weasley, y es que aunque esta última fuese dos años mayor que la primera, la hija de Ronald y Hermione era de coeficiente más alto que cualquiera de ellos; dejando sin palabras a la pelirroja mayor.

—Él jamás se fijaría en ti –argumento bastante segura Dominique –así que mejor evítate a ti misma la vergüenza.

—Quieres que desista porque sabes que si competimos, terminaría ganándote ¿no es cierto?

—Ya quisieras, Rose, él ha sido mío desde hace tiempo, es sólo que no he querido...

—No has querido, mejor dicho no has podido, él siempre ha estado más cerca mío, que de cualquier otra, admítelo, es mío.

Lily observó a sus primas completamente sorprendida ¿estaban peleando de tal forma por un chico? Ese hombre tendría que ser la definición de perfección. Posiblemente se trataba de un capricho de ambas, algo así como un enamoramiento pasajero, de esa clase que te hace enloquecer un tiempo y cuando despiertas del aturdimiento, te preguntas como fuiste capaz de no tener ojos para nadie más.

—Bien, pongamos las reglas –soltó arrogante Dominique.

—Regla número uno, si alguna gana su atención, la otra no intentara arrebatarla de manera obvia –estipuló Rose.

—Regla número dos; nada de insinuación de afecto sobre la otra, mucho menos ponerlo en predicamento delante de todos –sentenció Dominique.

—Regla número tres, nada de relaciones sexuales hasta que decida salir oficialmente con alguna –promulgó Rose y Dominique estrechó su mano.

—Regla transitoria; ninguna le gritará o se lucirá para ser la primera en obtener su atención, él solo decidirá a quien saludar primero –sonrío Dominique.

—Bien.

Las cosas transcurrieron tranquilas el resto de la tarde, Lily siempre había pensado que las chicas peleaban por Scorpius, y no era algo tranquilizador que fuese todavía una discusión por un hombre sin rostro y sin nombre, si se tratara de otro ella tendría el camino libre para Scor, al menos en su familia.

—Hola, pequeña pelirroja –saludó Teddy, fue hasta ella y sonrío.

—Hola Ted, no sabía que vendrías.

—Bueno, son tus vacaciones, claro que vendría ¿porque creíste lo contrario?

—No lo sé ¿porque eres una persona adulta con obligaciones? –sonrío.

La vista de Lily se perdió en el rubio que acababa de llegar con su hermano Albus, sus ojos debieron brillar ya que el chico junto a ella elevó una ceja claramente divertido.

—No has superado tu amor platónico con Scorpius.

—Cállate –vociferó frunciendo el ceño –Dom y Rose están afuera, por si quieres ir a saludar.

—Sí, después –rodeó su cuello con una sonrisa cuando los dos hombres llegaron.

—Hola chicos –saludo Albus.

—Hola –saludó Lily con una tímida sonrisa.

Los cuatro se giraron a la puerta que estaba junto a la mesa, la que daba al jardín trasero, las dos pelirrojas Weasley entraron discutiendo, pero se quedaron calladas al ver a los varones, discutir eso frente a su prima Lily era una cosa, pero hacerlo delante de Albus, Scorpius y Teddy, era algo que no harían, sonrieron despreocupadas y es que se les daba tan bien eso de disimular.

—Hola, no sabíamos que vendrían –soltó Rose.

—Son vacaciones –les recordó el rubio con una divertida sonrisa haciendo que Dominique negara divertida.

—Lo siento, Rose tiene la mente en otros asuntos, libros, con eso no tiene tiempo ni para chicos ni para nada ¿cierto, prima?

—Tengo tiempo para todo –gruñó frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, como sea, tengo que ir a enviar una lechuza –informó Lily.

— ¿Una lechuza? –interrogó Albus sorprendido.

—Agh, olvídalo, Albus –negó divertida, dándole una mirada embobada a Scorpius.

Los tres chicos observaron atentos a las dos pelirrojas restantes, con el ceño fruncido, no entendían el comportamiento de las mujeres.

—Lily está enamorada –explicó Rose poniendo los ojos en blanco –bueno, no sé si enamorada sea la palabra, pero le gusta un chico de Hogwarts.

—Pensé que Lily tenía… ya saben, gusto selecto –comentó Scorpius.

— ¿Gusto selecto? –interrogó Albus sin comprender.

—Que le gustan las chicas, Albus –negó Ted divertido.

—Oh, bueno, nunca he pensado esa posibilidad, entonces cuando se pone celosa de que James salga con una chica es porque le gusta la chica ¿no?

—Olvídalo mejor –sugirió Dominique.

—Será lo mejor –aceptó el chico.

—Dom y yo estaremos arriba, por si ocupan algo ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien –sonrió Ted –sigan en sus cosas de chicas.

—Gracias por el permiso –sonrió Rose divertida y caminó rumbo a las escaleras.

La vista del metamorfomago no se despegó de las chicas, las conocía demasiado bien como para saber que estaban tramando algo, claro que aún no sabía si ese algo era bueno o malo, pero en sus años, había aprendido a ser precavido cuando se trataba de esa familia, nunca sabías cuando se excederían con sus bromas.

— ¿Quién le gustará a Lily? –Cuestionó Albus –es demasiado rara, nunca pensé que alguien le llamara la atención.

—Tiene casi 17, Albus –intervino Scorpius –es normal que comience a llamarle la atención alguien, sin importar si es chica o chico ¿no? –cuestionó a Ted.

—Sí, ya era hora de que comenzara a gustarle alguien ¿no?

—Supongo, le diré a James, para que esté pendiente de todo.

La charla de los varones de inmediato cambió de tema, pronósticos para el Quidditch, los fallos de temporada, y después se desvió a que escoba era la mejor y porqué; era una plática bastante interesante, pero la mente de Teddy seguía en la parte de arriba ¿Qué estaban planeando esas chicas?

—X—

Lily escribió rápidamente en un trozo de pergamino la nota para su amiga, esperaba que pudiesen encontrarse, por supuesto que podía pedirles consejos a sus primas, pero moriría de vergüenza, ya fuera Dominique o Rose se reirían hasta que el estómago les doliera si les decía que quería comenzar a lucir como una chica, el último año estaba por terminar, y quería que fuera él quien fuera al baile con ella, por supuesto que deseaba que eso ocurriera, pero el amigo de su hermano, no tenía ojos para ella, no de esa manera que tanto deseaba, y comenzaba a odiar todo lo que la caracterizaba hasta ese momento.

Suspiró, se echó una mirada a su ropa, no podía culpar al rubio torpe por no fijarse en ella, no luciendo así, él era el chico más popular de Slytherin y Hogwarts, junto con su hermano, las chicas con las que lo habían relacionado eran como princesas, siempre arregladas, con su cabello fino, lacio y brillante, todo lo contrario a ella ¿quién iba a fijarse en ella en ese momento? Nadie, por eso tenía que cambiar los hábitos.

— ¿Vas a quedarte a vivir aquí? –Lily observó sobre su hombro y sonrió.

—Posiblemente –se encogió de hombros –es un buen lugar.

—Si quieres tener excremento de lechuza como adorno en tu adorable vestimenta.

—Cállate –rió –es la favorita de James, posiblemente me asesine.

—Todo se arregla comprándole otra ¿no lo crees?

—Puedes, pero el favoritismo es algo que no se puede comprar en Madam Malkin –sonrió y pasó junto a Ted.

— ¿A quién le escribías?

—A una amiga.

—Tu hermano y Scorpius piensan que tienes un gusto selecto –sonrió.

—Lo dices porque me junto con los Slytherin más fanfarrones y sólo tengo una amiga, la dulce princesa Slytherin mientras yo soy Gryffindor ¿cierto?

—Sí, algo de eso –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Es mejor a que sepan que me interesa Scor, sería morir en ese momento ¿te imaginas? –Soltó una risita –cualquier chico que se fijara en mí sería como que… ¿mentalmente desequilibrado? O posiblemente homosexual –se encogió de hombros –vamos adentro, muero de hambre ¿tú no?

—Comí antes de llegar –contestó.

—De acuerdo –golpeó su hombro y salió del lugar.

Teddy observó a la menor de los Potter alejarse del lugar; por más que quisiera, no encontraba nada malo en ella, ni siquiera su actitud, todos alegaban que era demasiado «masculina», pero él realmente la seguía viendo como una chica linda y agradable, con quien podías pasar horas hablando de Quidditch, de escobas, volando en escoba y practicando tus habilidades o perfeccionándolas, además de que era muy inteligente, era de los mejores promedios de su generación ¿qué pedían los chicos de la edad de Lily? Ella era perfecta.

El interior de la casa Potter estaba tranquila, Lily posiblemente estaba en la cocina o en su habitación, haciendo deberes, o lo que fuera que hiciera, él estaba en la sala, observando a Albus y a Scorpius jugar ajedrez, las otras dos pelirrojas seguían en la parte de arriba sin hacer ruido, tenía que ir hasta ellas, y ver que todo estuviese bien, después de todo era el mayor, y no estaban ni Harry ni Ginny.

La risa de Rose y Dominique se colaba por la puerta entreabierta, así que no se molestó en tocar, ambas estaban en la habitación de Lily, sentadas sobre la cama, riendo de algo que habían dicho, les dedicó su mejor mirada severa, pero jamás podía ser estricto con esos niños.

— ¿Todo bien aquí? –interrogó.

—Claro ¿por qué no lo estaría?

—Bueno, están aquí arriba, en lugar de en la sala, me preocupé.

—Eres tan encantador –se burló Dominique haciéndole sonreír.

—Bueno, siempre me preocupo por ustedes ¿no es así, no ha sido así siempre?

—Tienes razón –admitió Rose –gracias por eso.

—No tienes nada que agradecer –le guiñó un ojo –estaré abajo con los chicos, si se aburren del cuarto de Lily, no duden en bajar.

—Lo haremos para la cena –indicó Dominique y las dos rieron.

Teddy asintió, pero algo de ellas no le agradaba, la actitud que tenían ese día era un poco extraña, o tal vez él era el extraño.

—Espiando chicas ¿eh? –murmuró Lily con la boca llena.

—No me digas que no las notas raras –la pelirroja sonrió ante la mirada preocupada.

—No es ninguna broma, así que tranquilízate.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Las estás ayudando y por eso ocultas información?

—Sólo son cosas de chicas, Teddy, tranquiló.

—No estoy del todo seguro, además, entré ahí y sentí escalofríos.

—Oh, te están embrujando –soltó una carcajada, pero Teddy sólo sonrió.

—Eso significa que me estoy portando ridículo ¿verdad?

—Demasiado ridículo, mi amigo –le guiñó un ojo –no eres el centro del mundo –susurró en su oído –no de todos, sólo de Vic.

— ¡Lily! –Se observaron callados –Lily Luna Potter –vociferó la voz de Harry Potter.

—Y ese, mi amigo, es mi mes de castigo –echó a correr haciendo que Teddy soltara una ligera carcajada.

—X—

Rose se asomó discretamente, para su buena suerte y la de Dominique, ya Teddy no estaba afuera, no había señal de nadie al menos en el pasillo.

—No hay nadie –cerró la puerta.

—Bien ¿cómo sabremos quién ganó y cómo ganaremos? –interrogó Dominique.

—Un beso, pero él tiene que darlo ¿está claro? No contará si somos nosotras quienes lo besamos, tiene que ser iniciativa de él, beso consensual o beso robado, no importa ¿bien?

— ¿Beso accidental? –sonrió Dom.

—No –frunció el ceño Rose.

—Sólo sugería –se burló –bien, tú eres la experta en esto ¿no es lo que dicen? Que eres igual que tía Hermione en hechizos.

—Bien, pero necesitaremos algo de él.

— ¿Crees que tenga algo de ropa aquí?

—No, algo más íntimo.

—Calzoncillos.

—No va a besarte con el trasero, bueno, espero –se burló la pelirroja de cabello rizado.

—Su cepillo de dientes, siempre que viene a quedarse unos días lo trae consigo –Dom se puso de pie y salió tranquilamente de la habitación de Lily.

Rose Weasley se levantó de la cama y fue hasta las cosas de Lily, rebuscó algo que pudiera serle realmente útil.

—Listo –cerró la puerta la chica que traía un cepillo de dientes.

—Qué rápida –sonrió la otra chica.

—Ya lo sé –le entregó el objeto.

—Lily tiene demasiados labiales ¿para qué si ni siquiera los usa? –frunció el ceño.

—Me gusta éste –sujetó uno –nos quedaría bastante bien ¿no?

—Labial líquido mate, sin duda funcionará, el color no me gusta…

—Cállate Rose, y hazlo antes de que se dé cuenta de que alguien robó su cepillo de dientes.

—Bien –tomó el cepillo y el labial.

Dominique estaba cuidando de que nadie viniera mientras Rose se encargaba de hacer el hechizo correcto que les ayudara.

—Listo –sonrió la chica –rápido, póntelo, el hechizo sólo funcionará por 24 horas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que en 24 horas admitirá algo que no ha hecho en años? –gruñó Dom.

—No seas estúpida, Dominique –gruñó Rose –el hechizo sólo dura 24 horas en el labial, en cuanto te lo pongas, desaparecerá, como si nunca te hubieses pintado los labios, pero en cuanto Teddy bese a alguna de nosotras, se hará visible en los labios de la otra.

—Eso es genial, Rosie –admitió emocionada –yo primero.

—Nadie tiene que saberlo ¿bien?

—No te preocupes, Lily ni siquiera sabe de qué chico hablamos ¿o sí?

—Creo que cree que nos interesa Scorpius –informó Rose.

—A ella le gusta Scor ¿no es cierto? –se observó en el espejo y en cuento el labial líquido secó, desapareció de sus labios, como si no los hubiese pintado –es asombroso.

—Ya, quítate –la empujó e hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Qué haremos con eso? –señaló el labial.

—Déjalo ahí, es un labial, no es como si Lily lo fuera a usar –se rieron –no sé porque tiene todo esto.

—Posiblemente alguien que quiere que sea una chica normal se los compró.

—Tu madre –sonrió Rose.

—X—

Lily subió a su habitación después de ser reprendida por su padre, pero era obvio que su pequeño secreto no podría quedar oculto, en algún momento todos se darían cuenta, no es como si la Acromántula que le regaló Hagrid fuese a permanecer del tamaño del plato para siempre.

Se recostó sobre su cama y suspiró, su vista se enfocó en el labial que Alice Longbottom, la dulce princesa de Slytherin, también conocida como su mejor amiga o su novia, por otros, le había regalado, alegando que se le vería hermoso; nunca había querido probarlo porque… no le interesaba, pero ahora… posiblemente… si Scorpius la veía con labial, podría llamarle la atención.

Destapó y observó con el ceño fruncido ¿cómo demonios funcionaba eso? Lo colocó en sus labios e hizo su mejor esfuerzo, pero se salió de la línea, dejando un desastre, cerró rápidamente el labial, se giró para ir por papel, o lo que fuera y cuando volvió al espejo, el color Berry había desaparecido.

—Vaya, me agrada –sonrió y lo observó –magia, si eres lo suficientemente idiota para pintarte los labios bien, desaparece, se harán millonarios –arrojó el tubo al cajón y lo cerró.

—Oye Lils –interrumpió Teddy.

— ¿Sí? –sonrió.

— ¿No has…? –Se quedó callado –visto mi cepillo de dientes.

—No, yo… -sujetó el objeto y sonrió mostrándolo –alguien me inculpó –soltó una risita.

—Sí, seguro –frunció el ceño divertido -¿ya lo usaste?

—Sí, limpie mis botas de Quidditch con eso –sonrió divertida, mostrando toda su dentadura.

—Eres una loca –soltó una risita cómplice –aun así lo usaré.

—Sólo tenían popó de Acromántula mis botas, nada feo –Teddy hizo un gesto desagradable.

—Eso es asqueroso, incluso para una chica como tú.

—Oye ¿cómo es una chica como yo?

—No hay otra como tú –se encogió de hombros –sólo te diré un pequeño consejo, si tienes que cambiar para gustarle, no es el correcto.

—Lo dice el chico que ahora es castaño porque a su chica le molestan los colores extravagantes.

—Oh, cállate –se burló.

—Es lo mismo además ¿te fijarías en ella si luciera así? –se señaló.

—Sí –admitió.

—Te devolveré el cumplido, si fueras mío, te haría tener el pelo del color más loco que quisieras –rieron divertidos –ahora, largo de aquí –lo echó con una sonrisa.

—Descansa.

—También tú –lo besó en la mejilla sintiendo una extraña sensación en los labios.


	2. Indecisión

_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola gente! Estoy aquí de nueva cuenta, esperando que el primer capítulo de este fic, que no será demasiado largo, ni en capítulos ni en longitud de capítulo, bien, pues ya saben lo que siempre digo, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le brindan a la historia, ojalá siga siendo de su agrado, muchas gracias por los follows, los favoritos y los reviews, significan mucho para mí, y más ahora, con un bloqueo mental, bien, nos leeremos pronto.

Gracias por todo.

Cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

Se había quedado en silencio meditando sobre lo que le ocurría, no era para nada normal, podía atribuirlo al extraño clima de la ciudad; sin duda podría, no había caído ni siquiera una gota de lluvia ¿cada cuándo eso pasaba? El clima estaba bochornoso, con un cielo bipolar que no estaba nublado, pero tampoco soleado, no hacía frío, pero tampoco mucho calor, sólo era un clima de locos; se jaló el cuello de la camisa, para dejar entrar un poco de aire, no funciono demasiado, obviamente.

La mirada del hombre; por qué sí, ya era un hombre, se quedó sobre la menor de edad a unas mesas de la de él, odiaba haber sido tan débil de carácter prácticamente toda su vida; cuando de Ginevra Weasley, ahora Potter, se trataba, ella jamás lo habría mandado a seguir a la más pequeña de la estirpe Potter, si no creyera que ésta, a sus 16 años, estaba comenzando a guardarle muchas cosas, no había nada extraño en las dos horas que llevaba ahí, espiándola; dudando si lo hacía por la petición, o por los extraños sentimientos que comenzaba a desarrollar por la joven Lily Luna Potter.

¡Joder es que ni siquiera había terminado Hogwarts! Y él ya estaba teniendo pensamientos insanos por ella ¿era normal que un hombre se fijara en una adolescente? Ya sabía que era común, ciertamente aceptado en la comunidad muggle a causa de su lento desenvolvimiento social y su atraso en todo, a decir, esa imagen en ojos de los no magos era aceptable, siempre y cuando, el hombre fuese el mayor en la relación, como pensaba, la mente retrógrada y machista era lo que les tenía estancados sin avanzar rápidamente.

El en lo personal, se sentía un poco incómodo con sentirse así respecto a ella. ¿Quién era el de pensamiento de antaño? Se burló de él mismo.

Suponía que de esa manera se sentía su padre respecto a su madre, y ahí estaba él, siendo el resultado de un amor que distaba de diez años entre la edad del padre, del de la madre, menuda suerte, exactamente igual, claro que no del todo, la chica no sentía el más mínimo interés amoroso por él, estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de la pelirroja por otro chico, porque claro, te gusta una adolescente y lo primero y normal que hace un hombre adulto, es volverse su mejor amigo ¿verdad?

Volvió a jalarse la camisa que comenzaba a pegarse a su cuerpo a causa del calor; sonrío al verla reír, Lily siempre había sido su favorita, no de una manera pervertida, cabe aclarar, la adoraba porque de toda la descendencia Weasley, específicamente en mujeres, ella era tan diferente.

—X—

_La invitación a la reunión en la Madriguera había sido desde el viernes; sería un evento pomposo, tenían ganas de presumir algo que a Ted principalmente no le interesaba, él solo asistía porque se sentía cómodo entre tanto Weasley, sobretodo con la variación que salía del común, los Potter, su padrino siempre le daba dinero a escondidas, para que invitará a Victoire a salir y no tuviese que quedar en vergüenza al pedirle a su abuela, con Ginevra, que era tan encantadora como hermosa, ella le había ayudado a entrenar y mejorar en el Quidditch, no presumía, pero Hufflepuff estaba invicto desde que él se había incorporado al equipo, James de ocho años, era como un hermano pequeño al igual que Albus, se llevaban bien, y siempre los consentía cuando se quedaba a cargo de ellos en las vacaciones, mientras Ginny y Harry, tenían cinco minutos libres lejos de gritos, peleas e hijos, en general._

_Pero la razón por la que siempre, siempre, siempre iría a las reuniones familiares, era la «princesa» de su cuento perfecto, que más que princesa era como un pequeño «príncipe» Lily Luna Potter prefería jugar con sus primos que quedarse con sus primas a jugar al té, a peinarse y lo que fuera que hicieran las niñas para entretenerse, ella era un pequeño huracán a sus cinco años, se había fracturado casi todos los dedos de ambas manos, salvó el pulgar, que había quedado atorado en un pequeño orificio de un gran árbol, e intentando solucionar ella sola el problema, usando fuerza bruta, se los había fracturado, eso sí, se había liberado, se dieron cuenta de lo que había ocurrido cuando ella sola tomó la varita de su padre e intentó sanarse, obviamente fue un desastre._

_Teddy se acuclilló cuando vio a la niña aparecer, tomada de la mano de su padre, tenía un hermoso vestido morado, dándole un aspecto de una muñequita, su peinado perfectamente acomodado ayudaban a imaginarse que esa pequeña, era una chiquilla bien portada, más no la eterna preocupación de sus padres, por la facilidad de meterse en problemas, esa que su padre tenía, y el padre de su padre antes que ellos, aumentando el de los gemelos Weasley, y el tío Ronald._

_La niña quedó de pie frente a él, con el ceño fruncido, así que adivino que la estaban obligando a lucir así de tierna y encantadora, sus dedos largos y delgados se pusieron en sus mejillas, y después apretaron sus cachetes, le obsequió un par de besos en la frente y sonrío._

_—Luces adorable, como una princesa –aduló el adolescente._

_Cinco años era muy pronto, pero Lily puso los ojos en blanco, lo empujó con toda su fuerza y se alejó sin decirle una sola palabra, odiaba que le dijeran princesa, ella no era una, ella era un caballero valiente que salvaba niñas atrapadas en su propia fragilidad._

_Era por eso que la adoraba._

_Ese mismo día, cuando les llamaron para comer, Molly Weasley soltó un grito aterrador, dejando caer gran parte de la comida, todos se giraron asustados hacia el lugar donde la mujer mayor señalaba._

_Él fue el primero en reír, haciendo que la pequeña niña pelirroja, se llevara ambas manos a cada lado de su pequeña y no formadas caderas, otorgándole una mirada de que estaba más que orgullosa por lo que había hecho._

_—Oh cariño, pero te veías hermosa –soltó Ginny yendo hasta ella._

_—También se ve hermosa ahora –justificó Teddy –Es todo un Lilo Luno –se burló._

_Harry solo negó ante la imagen, y Teddy retrató el momento para la eternidad._

_El momento en que Lily Luna se había cansado de tener el cabello largo, sedoso y brillante, para dejarlo corto, incluso más que el de sus hermanos, en el que su vestido «de princesa» se había convertido en jirones que había amarrado a los lados como unos pantalones._

—X—

Sonrió al recordar uno de sus mejores recuerdos, Lily no había cambiado mucho con los años, incluso ahora, era bastante «masculina» en su comportamiento y en su forma de vestir, siempre llevaba pantalones holgados y playeras de sus hermanos, sí, siempre las robaba, al inicio habían sido peleas constantes, pero al final, James había cedido, y comenzó a compartir su ropa con ella, la adoraba, podía jurar que si pudiese quitar y poner, también le prestaría lo que lo hacía un hombre, físicamente hablando.

En el colegio ya se había esparcido el rumor de que las preferencias sexuales de Lily eran diferentes, incluso algunas chicas nacidas de muggles habían pedido a los prefectos y jefes de Gryffindor que le dieran una cama en el área de chicos y que le prohibieran subir al dormitorio de las mujeres, a ella le había importado poco, incluso, para hacer rabiar a esas personas, comenzó a usar uno de los uniformes de James, cosa que había hecho que la profesora McGonagall mandará llamar a Ginny y a Harry, al final del día, Lily estaba por entrar a su último año, y seguía usando uno de los uniformes de James.

Levantó la vista cuando alguien se sentó frente a él, le sonrió a Lily al darse cuenta que era ella, pero no dijo nada, ella tampoco, solo se estiró para sujetar la taza de Teddy.

—Café frío –murmuró dándole un trago –dos horas, aproximadamente, las mismas que llevo aquí, habla, Lupin ¿por qué me vigilas?

—Tu madre –respondió simple, entre ellos no había ninguna clase de secretos, bueno, Teddy le ocultaba sus sentimientos, pero de ahí a otra cosa, lo dudaba.

—Ya, gracias por venir tú y no dejar que mandara a papá –sonrío y le dio otro trago al café frío, logrando que él hiciera una mueca –cállate –ordenó.

—No he dicho nada –soltó.

—Tu cara lo ha dicho todo, Lupin, si no querías que lo tomara y así supiera tus secretos, debiste terminarlo, sé lo mucho que odias el café frío.

—Por lo tanto, odio que alguien más lo tome frente a mí.

— ¿Sí? Qué pena –murmuró llevándose la taza a los labios de nuevo, suavemente, con una mirada retadora y una sonrisa burlona.

La observó atento, más que nada, porque le gustaba observarla, Lily dejó los galeones sobre la mesa y se levantó, le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza de que la siguiera, no lo hizo inmediatamente, estaba desesperado por pasar más tiempo con ella, pero no iba a demostrárselo, no era tan idiota.

—Vamos, ya te invité el café, ahora sigue lo demás –le guiñó un ojo.

Sus palabras hicieron que una mujer muggle lo observará como si se tratase de un pervertido, corruptor de menores pedófilo, bueno, Lily seguía pareciendo una chica de 16, mientras que él, ya se notaba que estaba más arriba de los 23.

—La próxima vez, harás que me lleven preso por pedófilo –frunció el ceño.

—Oh, cállate, bien que te gusta Victoire –sonrió –y es menor que tú.

—Sí, por dos años, y tengo que informarte, que ella y yo…

— ¡Terminaron! –Chilló sorprendida –Edward Lupin –lo pellizcó –eres un monstruo sin sentimientos ¿Qué hay de mí? De mi inmenso deseo de que pertenezcas oficialmente a ésta familia –negó –eres una mala muy mala persona, te daré de alimento a mi Acromántula.

—Hagrid debió ser tu padrino –sonrió el metamorfomago.

—Tú deberías ser mi mascota –rió, haciendo que Teddy se detuviera frente a ella y le indicara que se subiera sobre su espalda.

—Serás mi corcel –soltó divertida –quien dijo que no puedes esclavizar magos en la actualidad –rieron.

Avanzaron un largo tramo así, Lily señalaba los destinos y él la llevaba; la joven a pesar de la ropa holgada que le hacía parecer demasiado obesa, era demasiado ligera, sino supiera como se alimentaba, eso le preocuparía demasiado a Ted.

—Ya ¿vas a decirme porqué mamá tiene la necesidad de enviarte a espiarme? –lo cuestionó cuando la dejó en el piso.

—Cree que estás teniendo muchos secretos con ella, últimamente mandas cartas a diestra y siniestra, te la pasas encerrada en tu habitación y casi no le escribes desde el colegio.

—Bueno, he estado ocupada, estoy por comenzar mi último año en Hogwarts, que ella y papá pasaran por obra y milagro de Merlín no significa que eso aplica para sus hijos.

—Ahora me mientes a mí –soltó Ted.

—Tú mejor que nadie sabe la razón por la que me escondo, Ted –admitió la pelirroja.

—Lils, Scorpius…

—Quiero ser su acompañante para el baile de graduación y –frunció los labios, se sentía estúpida expresándolo con Teddy, porque él era su mejor amigo, siempre la había visto como una especie rara, o no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que él pensaba de ella y de sus decisiones de ropa y de ser cero femenina, a él no le importaba, y a ella eso le agradaba de él, pero… decirle que quería ser un poco más como sus primas para que así Scorpius se fijara en ella era un poco incómodo de admitir.

—Y la frase se queda inconclusa.

—No vas a comprenderlo, es eso que no quiero continuar.

—Pues intenta explicarme y veremos ¿te parece?

—Scorpius me ha gustado desde que me comenzaron a gustar los niños –aceptó Lily –pero él jamás se ha fijado en mí, no creo que quiera llevar a una chica que se viste como yo al baile, por más que sea la hermana de su mejor amigo, es que… sólo veme Ted –se cubrió el rostro –uso la ropa de mi hermano mayor, y no me desagrada, pero aquí estoy, dudando de todo lo que me _identifica hasta ahora _sólo para gustarle a un chico ¿estoy haciendo bien al hacerlo?

—Creí que te lo había dicho ya –se acercó a ella –si tienes que cambiar lo que eres sólo para gustarle, no es el indicado.

—Pero ¿Cómo saber que no lo es? –Levantó la vista hasta su amigo –es que, mi pecho me lo grita a cada segundo, Teddy, que lo que siento por él es algo en serio, no sólo un simple capricho.

—Bueno –hizo una pausa, mientras la observaba.

La mirada de Lily era de angustia, jamás la había visto así, realmente estaba confundida sobre lo que cambiar por completo significaría para ella, iba a ser complicado, puesto que jamás se había visualizado a sí misma como una chica femenina.

—Si piensas en cambiar algo de ti, hazlo porque tú quieres, Lily, no te veas forzada a algo que no quieres y que con el paso del tiempo te haga infeliz.

—Yo… -guardó silencio.

—Además –la sujetó de la barbilla para que lo observara –tienes que entender algo muy esencial, cariño –sonrió –la feminidad no está peleada con lo independiente y valerosa que seas, puedes usar malditos tacones y aun así ganar un maldito multimaratón, o inventar la poción que revolucionará el mundo usando falda que pantalón, la vestimenta no te impide nada, es sólo… ropa, tu madre les pateó el trasero a todos sus hermanos en un partido de quidditch el día de su boda, y aún usaba su vestido de novia.

Ese comentario hizo que Lily sonriera, la caricia del dedo pulgar en el rostro de la joven se detuvo, había logrado tranquilizarla, así que no tenía motivo para tener más contacto de ese tipo con ella, sin embargo, Lily creyó lo contrario, se levantó y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Gracias Ted, eres el mejor amigo que una chica puede tener –besó su mejilla.

—Es mejor que volvamos o tu madre vendrá a buscarnos.

—Bien.

—X—

Ginny Potter observó a su hija aparecer en el jardín sujeta de la mano de Teddy, sonrió, había estado demasiado preocupada por ellos, tenía horas que había mandado al ahijado de su marido a cuidar de la joven Lily.

—Volvimos mamá –sonrió Lily.

—Me alegra, justo a tiempo para que ayudes a tu padre con la cena.

—Bien –se alejó de Teddy y pasó junto a su madre rumbo a la cocina.

—Todo bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte –sonrió Ted –son cosas de la edad.

—Hay muchas cosas por las cuales se pasan a esa edad ¿qué cosas son?

—Está enamorada –informó –ha estado considerando ser un poco más femenina para conquistarlo.

—Sería extraño verla por ahí caminando en vestidos o faldas –suspiró Ginny –dime que es un buen muchacho el que le gusta.

—Es un buen muchacho, y no puedo decirte quien es, hasta que ella… bueno… de ese paso que necesita.

—Sé que es mucho pedirte, cariño pero cuida de ella, sé que es… complicado, pero aconséjale lo mejor que puedas.

—Haré todo lo posible.

—Gracias Teddy –lo sujetó del brazo y se alejó.

El metamorfomago suspiró, era bastante complicado aconsejar a la chica que le gustaba sobre cosas amorosas, claro que primero estaban sus principios, su abuela le había educado bien, bueno, en realidad todos a su alrededor habían hecho de él una buena persona, que jamás se aprovecharía de su posición y de su supuesta madurez para engatusar a Lily.

Salió al jardín, Albus, Scorpius, Dominique y Rose estaban charlando tranquilamente, así que saludó con un movimiento de mano a los chicos y se inclinó a besar las mejillas de las mujeres, iniciando por Dominique, que era la más cercana a él, le sonrió divertida.

—Traes una cara –se burló Rose.

—Puedo imaginar el por qué –soltó Scorpius divertido.

—Claro que no.

—Tu nueva conquista está lejos de serlo ¿cierto, galán? –se burló el rubio.

—Vaya, que poco duelo le has dado a la ruptura con mi hermana.

—Eso bueno… creo que era monotonía más que amor, Vic está bastante bien con el asunto –observó a Rose, que se había quedado seria.

—Ya veo –soltó Dominique incómoda.

—Lamento si eso te incomoda, Dominique –soltó.

—Está bien, sólo quiero que sepas que me interesa tu felicidad, tanto como la de mi hermana, si tú estás enamorado de alguien… supongo que tienes que luchar por eso.

—Estamos hablando de amor muy rápido ¿no, Ted? –lo cuestionó Rose.

—Sí, supongo que sí, aun es… nuevo; me refiero a que he estado tanto tiempo con Vic que es nuevo el hecho que me interese tanto alguien.

Las chicas rieron, pero los dos varones sólo fruncieron el ceño, Ted estaba bastante distraído para el gusto de ellos, pero no prefirieron hacer comentario alguno frente a las dos chicas, después de todo, lo que debía pasarle eran cosas de hombres, y muchas veces, resultaban un tanto incómodas de tratar delante de mujeres.

—Y ¿cómo te fue vigilando a Lily? –Cuestionó Scorpius con clara curiosidad –dime ¿se vio con algún chico?

—No, se reunió con Alice.

—Ya veo –sonrió el rubio.

—Creo que a alguien le interesa mucho con quién se reunió Lily ¿no, Scorpius? –sonrió Rose.

—Sí, claro, es como una hermana para mí.

—Ni yo me preocupo tanto –soltó Albus, dándole un trago a su té helado –en realidad, me preocupa la seguridad de cualquiera que piense que es una chica indefensa, desde que golpeó a James con tan sólo siete años, supe que si necesitaba que alguien me salvara, sin duda sería Lily.

Teddy dividió su tiempo, iba a pasar el fin de semana lejos, por un asunto de trabajo de último minuto, y no quería, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Bueno –inició a despedirse –yo me tengo que ir –suspiró –no quiero, en realidad estoy muy cómodo –soltó primero el cuello de Rose y al último el de Dominique –pero esto de ser un mago adulto no es tan divertido.

—Sólo es un fin de semana –soltó Dominique, volviendo a abrazarlo, así que él respondió el gesto, dándole un breve apretón cariñoso.

—Lo sé, espero poder verlos cuando regrese –besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Dominique.

—Sin duda lo harás –sonrió ella.

—Bien, nos veremos –se despidió de todos, salvo de Lily, que se había retirado antes.


	3. Gran Desafío

_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola gente! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, con otro capítulo, esperando que los pasados dos hayan sido de su agrado, ya saben que he estado bloqueada desde que terminé mi fic pasado, pero al parecer, el bloqueo va cediendo un poco, ojalá sea así, sí tengo muchas ideas rondando por mi cabeza pero mi bloqueo me evita plasmarlas en una hoja word, o en cualquier lugar, en fin, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, por sus favoritos, sus follows y sus reviews, significan mucho para mí, nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo.

**Carolina:** Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que te gustó lo que va de la historia, espero te siga gustando :)

Gracias por todo.

Cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

La chimenea de los Potter cobró vida por un segundo llenándose de flamas verdes, el castaño que estaba en la sala levantó la vista, una delgada y bien formada rubiecita apareció, sus ojos azules se posaron en él, el silencio fue un poco incómodo para ella, no era un secreto para él el interés que ella sentía hacia él, y contrario a lo que Lily siempre había pensado, Alice Longbottom no era una chica irresistible para todos los hombres, James Sirius Potter simplemente le veía como la amiguita de Lily.

—Buenos días –saludó Ginevra Weasley entrando a la estancia.

—Buenos días señora Potter –sonrió encantada, yendo hacia ella y saludándole con un beso entusiasta en la mejilla –he venido por Lily.

—Es bastante temprano para que salgan ¿no es así? –frunció el ceño, intentando sonsacarle algo a la rubia.

—Pues sí, de hecho lo es, pero la dejaré desayunar, así el tiempo que tendremos libre no será poco, es un día bastante largo –sonrió.

—Lo imagino –elevó las cejas Ginevra al ver la larga lista en el pergamino que acababa de sacar.

—Iré a despertarla si no le importa.

—Adelante cariño, estás en casa.

—Gracias.

Fue hasta la escalera, observando sobre su hombro al chico sentado en el sofá que no le prestó ninguna clase de atención, desde luego que le dolía, estaba enamorada de James desde… bueno, siempre, y era espantoso no poder ser correspondida, desde luego Lily no lo sabía, no soportaría que se enterara.

—Levántate –ordenó dejándose caer en la cama, cayendo accidentalmente en parte del costado de la pelirroja.

—Vaya, con esos ataques, ni como seguir haciéndome la dormida –frunció el ceño.

La rubia se levantó de la cama, abrió el armario, observó el interior, pensativa durante largos cinco minutos, tomó unos pantalones, pero terminó frunciendo el ceño; sacó algo de su bolso y lo arrojó a la cama de la pelirroja, sacó su varita y la apuntó al contenido del closet, y la ropa desapareció por completo.

—Alice ¡Pero qué hiciste! ¡La ropa de James!

—Ya no está –sonrió.

—Lo sé, la has desaparecido y no me has dejado nada para usar.

—Claro que lo hice –señaló la cama.

—Ni de chiste usaré eso –se cruzó de brazos.

La joven Longbottom se cruzó de brazos, dedicándole una mirada autoritaria, sabía que eso funcionaba bastante bien en la pelirroja que frunció los labios, conteniendo la ira dirigida a la rubia, se quedó unos minutos callada, pensando en todas las opciones que podrían convencerla de devolverle las prendas.

—Bueno, no me gusta la opción, en cambio, si me dejaras elegir algo de la ropa de James…

—Exacto, la ropa de James –aceptó ella –es demasiado alto y fornido para ti ¿no lo has pensado?

—Ah ¿me estás diciendo gordo? –la voz de James las hizo saltar.

Alice lo observó, ocultando bien sus propias emociones, James estaba ahí, recargado en el umbral de la habitación de Lily, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho perfectamente marcado y sus bíceps anchos, quería ir hasta él y besarlo tan apasionadamente como pudiera, pero eso sólo quedaría en su imaginación.

—Comparado con tu hermana, sí.

—No es como si fueses más gorda que ella ¿o sí? –Se burló –eres una pequeña niñita todavía, comparada conmigo.

—Sólo eres cuatro años mayor, así que cállate –soltó Lily –ahora ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

—Ah, es sólo que de la nada, mi ropa cayó sobre mí en la sala –observó a Alice, que tenía la varita aun en la mano.

—Oh –se puso un tanto incómoda, encogiéndose de hombros –debo calcular las cosas mejor.

—Deberías.

—Iré a elegir algo…

—Lo envíe a mi apartamento –informó el chico –pero se ve que es lindo lo que hay sobre tu cama.

Lily infló las mejillas controlando su enojo, no dijo nada más, tomó sus cosas de aseo personal y abandonó la habitación dejándoles solos a su hermano y su mejor amiga.

—Gracias por lo que sea que intentes hacer con ella –soltó agradecido.

—No lo hago por ti –soltó enfadada y avanzó hasta la puerta, para esperar a Lily en la parte de abajo.

—Alice –James la sujetó del brazo, evitando que se marchara –lo lamento.

—Lo lamentas ¿qué exactamente? –frunció el ceño.

—Sabes de qué estoy hablando perfectamente.

—James –sonrió –te besé al inicio de las vacaciones –no fue lo correcto, lo sé, y perdón si hice que las cosas fuesen incómodas para ti.

—Eres una chica asombrosa, confío en que pronto encontrarás a la persona correcta, lamento no poder corresponderte de esa forma.

—No te preocupes –negó –lo dejaste claro hace cinco años.

El castaño la soltó, así que ella cerró los ojos una vez que pudo salir al pasillo, él tenía razón, tenía que enfocarse en encontrar a alguien que si la quisiera, y posiblemente le tomaría un poco más sacarse de la cabeza a James Sirius, pero no sería imposible, y más si se lo proponía.

—X—

Lily estaba completamente enfadada, tenía horas probándose ropa, y toda la que le gustaba era rápidamente descartada por su amiga, sí, ella no tenía tan buen gusto como la princesita de Slytherin, pero eran sus gustos, se miró al espejo con el saco tres tallas más grande con estampado en rombos de colores chillones, y se imaginó la reacción de Scorpius al verla así, realmente no habría cambiado demasiado.

—Esto es muy incómodo –informó intentando jalar los shorts que quedaban bastante cortos, podía ver parte de su glúteo.

—Quizás si es un poco excesivo para ti –admitió –pruébate esto –extendió más prendas.

La pelirroja sujetó los ganchos y no dijo nada más, se alejó rumbo a los probadores, tenía que apresurarse, tenía hambre, dolor de cabeza, ya quería largarse de ahí.

Después de dos horas más, las plegarias de Lily fueron escuchadas, caminaron tranquilamente rumbo a un local de comida, Lily sonrió por fin después de horas, mientras Alice se dedicaba a mirar el menú.

—Un chico te está viendo –informó Lily a su amiga.

—No me interesa –elevó la mano y el mesero llegó hasta ella –ensalada y… -observó a Lily –hamburguesa doble con queso y papas fritas.

—En seguida.

—Estás bastante seria desde que salimos de casa –comentó Lily.

—Estoy pensando en el futuro, el inicio de curso se acerca, y bueno –se encogió de hombros –es el último.

—Ya lo sé –sonrió un poco ilusionada.

—Dime ¿qué será de ti cuando conquistes a Malfoy?

—No lo sé, yo sólo… no sé si logre conquistarlo aun con todo este cambio, Alice.

—Desde luego que podrás, y bueno, si él no viene a ti, no tiene nada de malo que vayas a él y hables las cosas claras, siempre es mejor saber las posibilidades ¿no? –sonrió.

—Gracias por ser mi amiga –se levantó y la abrazo.

Cuando la comida llegó, la pelirroja frunció los labios nuevamente, había pensado que la hamburguesa que había pedido Alice era para ella, pero no, la rubia se quedó con lo delicioso y a Lily le dio la tonta ensalada, no dijo nada, se limitó a comer la lechuga y todo lo demás en su plato, tenía hambre.

—X—

El lugar estaba un poco movido, Lily veía a todas las encargadas atendiendo a las clientas, no quería ni imaginar lo que Alice le había pedido al chico que la atendía, sólo él y el resto de los presentes sabían que le estaban haciendo, sólo veía sus largos mechones cayendo al suelo, apretó los ojos, no quería ni imaginar qué tan corto estaba, iba a darle un infarto en ese momento.

—Estás hermosa –informó el chico –sólo necesitabas un poco de ayuda, no mucha.

—Er, gracias, supongo –contestó dubitativa la pelirroja.

Cuando por fin le dejaron verse en el espejo, se topó con una sorpresa gratificante, su cabello sí, estaba en extremo corto en comparación, le llegaba una cuarta debajo del hombro, pero estaba sedoso y esponjoso, nada comparado con lo maltratado que se había vuelto con el mal cuidado de los años pasados, habían ayudado con su piel, para que no se viera tan reseca, y el maquillaje era casi, completamente nulo, salvo por las pestañas y los labios, no le desagradó lo que se encontró en el espejo, aun así, no se sentía ella misma, iba a tomarle un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse.

—Vas a quedarte en mi casa unos días, para crear expectativa en Scor ¿te queda claro?

—Desde luego –sonrió nerviosa.

Aparecieron en la chimenea de la casa de los padres de Alice, que estaban en la sala, acurrucados, no se alejaron cuando ellas aparecieron.

—Lily –soltó sorprendido Neville Longbottom, el profesor de herbología de Lily, e íntimo amigo de sus padres.

—Cariño, te ves hermosa –aduló Hannah.

—Gracias –sonrió apenada.

—Verdad que podrá conquistar a cualquier chico que quiera, dile tú, papá, eres hombre.

—Bueno cariño, ciertamente las chicas de la edad de ustedes no me gustan –se burló –pero lo cierto es que te ves muy linda, Lily, es un cambio radical, pero asombroso.

—Gracias –soltó más tranquila.

Sabía que el padre de su amiga no le mentiría, de verse mal, lo habría expresado con todas sus letras, ahora, lo que no podía esperar era la reacción de Scorpius ¿se sorprendería tanto de su nueva apariencia como los señores Longbottom? Estaba contando con eso.

—X—

Demasiados días habían pasado para Lily, quería ir a casa y ver a Scorpius, Ted le había mandado un par de lechuzas preguntando si todo estaba bien, y tuvo que mentirle a su mejor amigo varón al respecto, porque Alice le había advertido que los hombres no saben guardar secretos de tal magnitud, si le decía por qué tenía tantos días en casa de los Longbottom, se lo contaría a alguien y al final, terminaría en oídos de Scorpius y no quería arruinar la sorpresa de todo aquello, quería que la viera y se sorprendiera, no que estuviese al tanto y sus expectativas se elevaran sobre las posibilidades de Lily de parecerle atractiva.

—Ese chico tiene que ser muy especial –habló la madre de Alice.

—Lo es –admitió nerviosa, se estaba preparando para regresar a su casa después de dos largas semanas lejos.

—Me alego –sonrió –te deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

—No la necesita, mamá –soltó Alice, Lily es hermosa, en realidad lo único que necesitaba era comenzar a vestirse con ropa de su talla.

—Bien dicho.

—Antes de llegar a tu casa, quiero que me acompañes por unas cosas ¿puedes?

—Ya he esperado tanto que no pueda unas horas extras –sonrió.

—Eres la mejor amiga.

Usaron la red flu, Alice ya había aprobado su examen de aparición, pero Lily no, así que ella no lo hacía esperando a que su mejor amiga lo aprobara.

La red flu las dejó en un amplio salón que ella no reconoció, pero no quiso preguntar, se quedó ahí cuando su amiga se lo pidió, tampoco es como si quisiera andar por ese lugar con todas las bolsas cargando.

Meció las caderas después de unos minutos, estaba aburrida, Alice no había vuelto, y lo único que veía era pequeños pedazos de papel volar de un lado a otro, estaban en algo parecido a una empresa, no le prestó atención, la curiosidad era algo no muy dado en ella, a menos que le despertara por algún hecho específico.

—Listo, podemos irnos –sonrió.

—Ah, bueno, que bien porque realmente ya no soporto la espera.

—Tú no eres curiosa –se burló Alice.

—Bueno, Scorpius es el amor de mi vida, Alice, obviamente necesito saber si soy el amor de la vida de él.

—Cierto –admitió.

—Pero… ¿podemos ir primero al Callejón? –Sonrió –quiero desesperadamente un helado.

—De acuerdo.

Al aparecer en el Caldero hizo que se encontraran de nuevo con la madre de Alice, que la saludó desde lejos, ya que estaba un poco ocupada con la clientela de siempre, así que pasaron al callejón sin más.

—En serio, no creo que le haya agradecido lo suficiente a tus padres por dejarme quedar en su casa este tiempo.

—Ah, Lily, por favor, eres la ahijada de mi padre ¿cómo iban a decirte que no?

—Cierto –sonrió.

Se secó las manos en el short que llevaba puesto, por supuesto que estaba haciendo tiempo, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para ir directamente y enfrentarse directamente al chico que la volvía loca y éste pasara de ella como si nada.

Necesitaba prepararse emocionalmente para el posible rechazo, ya Alice le había dicho que había un 50/50 en sus posibilidades, pero la teoría siempre había sido mejor que la práctica, al menos en temas emocionales y sentimentales.

—Pistache y regaliz, por favor –sonrió nerviosa.

—En seguida.

El hombre se giró a tomar la copa y regresó su atención a los helados, colocó los sabores que había pedido Lily y siguió con los demás de la gente que había detrás de Lily en la fila, avanzó con las copas de nieve hasta donde su amiga había aguardado.

—Insisto que estás bastante seria –soltó incómoda –dime ¿me veo realmente bien?

—Claro que te ves bien, hermosa, en realidad.

—Entonces Alice Longbottom ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

—Witch Weekly me envió una nota hace unos días –aceptó.

—Así que ahí fuimos hace un rato.

—Sí, ahí.

—Supongo que te quieren contratar de modelo, eres preciosa –se encogió de hombros ante la sonrisa de su amiga.

—Lo quieren, sí, pero no estoy tan segura de aceptar eso, dime ¿crees que mi futuro esté en el modelaje? Una típica rubia _bonita y hueca. _

—Sí, te veo en el modelaje al inicio, unos cinco años después de Hogwarts, después, con toda la importancia que ganaras, te volverás una de las brujas con más influencia en jóvenes brujas, y después, te dedicarás a ayudar a las pequeñas a confiar en sí mismas sin importar la forma en que se vistan, y animándolas a cambiar siempre y cuando sea lo que ellas quieren, no por nadie más.

—Lily –musitó sorprendida.

—Tú no me obligaste, fue mi decisión, te pedí ayuda y me la diste, te mantuviste fuerte siendo la confianza que necesitaba para cambiar, eres asombrosa, Alice, ni por un segundo te he visto como una típica rubia hueca, no serías mi amiga si lo fueses.

—Buen punto.

La mirada azul de la rubia se desvió de su amiga y observó por el balcón, le tomó un segundo para que su corazón se rompiera en millones de fragmentos, la confianza que le había dado Lily se había roto al ver a James besándose con una chica a unos metros de distancia de donde ellas estaban.

—Terminemos esto y vayamos a tu casa –soltó de la nada Alice.

—Sí, creo que llegó la hora de enfrentar la verdad de las cosas.

—Vas a conquistarlo, te lo puedo jurar –sonrió, para que las lágrimas no comenzaran a brotar –iré al baño y nos vamos.

Alice se detuvo en el lavamanos, no podía creer que él estuviese saliendo con alguien más y no se lo dijera después de que lo besó, se rió de sí misma, James no le debía explicación alguna, además, si Lily no le había comentado nada, significaba que incluso su familia no tenía esa información, pero ¿qué tenía esa castaña que ella no tuviese? Era bonita, inteligente, divertida ¿por qué James no sentía nada por ella?

Se acomodó el cabello, alzó su varita y arregló el desperfecto en su rostro, no quería que Lily notara que había llorado, no quería abrumarla con sus problemas, cuando estaba por hacer su primera aparición con su nuevo look, frente al chico de sus sueños.

—Merlín, por favor, que ella sí sea correspondida –suplicó, mirando el techo.

Alguien salió del baño, y la observó con el ceño fruncido, Alice se rió, era una tonta dramática, eso era lo que era.

—Es hora –soltó llegando hasta su amiga.

—Es hora –repitió Lily.

Se puso de pie y siguió a su amiga hasta el Caldero, iba avanzando a grandes zancadas, bastante concentrada, mientras que Lily observó a su alrededor, todavía nerviosa, ubicando a su hermano James, besando a una castaña que no distinguió ¿se había perdido de tanto en sus dos semanas lejos de casa? Vaya, no podía esperar para que él le contara todos los detalles de su nueva novia, siempre lo había presionado por que le diera una cuñada.


	4. Poco Correspondida

_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, otro miércoles ha llegado, y por lo tanto aquí me encuentro, actualizando esta historia, que por más que intento, no creo que vaya a ser muy larga, como sea, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me brindan, significa mucho para mí, gracias por sus follows, favorites y reviews, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado, nos leeremos el próximo miércoles, si no hay ningún contratiempo :I

Gracias por todo.

Cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

Teddy estaba demasiado aburrido, Dominique y Rose le caían demasiado bien, pero no eran de sus personas favoritas en esa familia, así que suspiró aliviado de que se marcharan a discutir algunos asuntos privados, observó el cielo despejado, quería ver a Lily antes de que terminaran las vacaciones, giró el rostro hasta Albus y Scorpius, que habían comenzado a reír divertidos de algún chiste privado, no le dio mucha importancia, estaba aburrido y tenía demasiado calor como para ponerse a pensar en algo importante.

Se detuvo en el umbral al ver a Ginny, reía divertida y observaba las escaleras, así que Ted pensó que James había regresado, se había marchado porque iría por su novia y la presentaría formalmente en casa, y se estaba tardando un poco, también se le hacía un poco extraño que Ginny los dejara ir a la parte de arriba, cuando el hijo mayor ya no vivía ahí, se encogió de hombros mientras mantenía sus cavilaciones, posiblemente quería mostrarle como solía ser vivir ahí.

Entró a la cocina, se sirvió un enorme vaso de agua bastante frío, y bebió la mitad de un solo trago.

—Vaya, vaya, veo que no pierdes la práctica ¿cerveza de mantequilla por aquí? –bromeó James, uniéndose a él con una castaña un tanto bonita.

—Nunca se sabe cuándo tendré que darte una lección –se encogió de hombros.

—Teddy, ella es Violet –la presentó –Violet, él es Teddy, mi primo favorito.

—Mucho gusto –soltó Ted, estirando la mano, dedicándole una sonrisa agradable.

—El gusto es mío, Jamie habla tanto de ustedes, que siento que ya los conozco de toda la vida.

—Sí, lo supongo ¿cuánto tienen saliendo?

—Un año –contestó James por ella.

—No es mucho, pero es algo –rió la castaña.

—Sí, es bueno conocer a la chica que hizo que James permaneciera en una relación por un año –se burló Rose, desde la puerta.

—No es infiel, ni mujeriego, como muchas piensan –soltó enfadada.

—Ah, no, ya sé que mi primo no lo es, a él le gustan las relaciones serias, pero lo cierto es que nunca ha encontrado una chica con la cuál sienta una química innegable y le vuele toda la cordura que tiene.

—Cambiemos de tema –pidió Ted, como el mediador y el pacífico que había sido siempre.

—Tienes razón.

La pelirroja lo abrazó, recargando la cabeza en su pecho, Dominique entró en ese momento, pero las reglas lo advertían, no podía hacer nada para quitarle la atención, suspiró derrotada por esa ocasión, hasta que su vista fue hasta la novia de James.

—Ah, hay casa llena –soltó incómoda.

—No sé a qué te refieres –soltó Rose.

—La tía Ginny me ha dicho que vayamos a la Madriguera, hay más espacio allá.

—Es bueno –sonrió Ted –hay más aire, significa olvidarnos un poco de este infierno.

—Ya lo creo –sonrió Rose.

—X—

Teddy pudo librarse de Dominique y Rose por un rato, por eso no dijo nada de quedarse con James y Violet, aunque era bastante agradable, notaba que era bastante cerrada cuando alguna de las chicas comenzaba a hacer bromas, no era para nada divertida, bueno, era la primera vez que iba a la casa, posiblemente no se sentía cómoda bromeando para no ser imprudente.

—Quiero saber ¿dónde se conocieron? –cuestionó interesado.

—Para nadie es un secreto lo obsesionado que está con su cuerpo –soltó divertida Violet, así que Ted sonrió aún más, le agradaba saber que la novia de James no era una amargada.

—Ah, sí, no hay duda alguna de eso –se burló –yo creo que si estuviese envenenándome, mientras él se ejercita me diría, espera Ted, no mueras, sólo déjame terminar mi rutina y estaré auxiliándote –los dos rieron.

Rose y Dominique observaron a la castaña con cara de pocos amigos, la odiaban, no podían creer que tuviese más atención por parte de Ted que ellas, tenían que hacer algo al respecto, así que sin que los demás lo notaran, desaparecieron, para poder planear algo para darle una lección, Teddy estaba prohibido.

—Son unos exagerados –soltó James, con una sonrisa.

—Claro que no, cariño –sonrió ella –Ted está siendo realista, hace unos días te pedí ayuda, no recuerdo para qué y me dijiste: lo siento cariño, déjame terminar mis _abs _–el metamorfo y la chica rieron, mientras el castaño sólo negaba con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Los tres voltearon cuando la madre del castaño apareció por la chimenea de la madriguera, traía un montón de cosas, así que su hijo se levantó rápidamente para auxiliarla, escuchó a su novia y a su mejor amigo bromear algo al respecto, pero no dijo nada.

—Albus y Scorpius no tardan en aparecer por aquí con lo demás, dile a tu abuela, por favor.

—Claro –aceptó y salió.

Albus y su amigo llegaron quince minutos después, cuando Molly ya estaba un poco histérica, para agradecimiento de todos, volvió al modo _abuelita tierna, _y no tuvieron que intentar recordar hechizos de protección que fuesen potentes, porque su abuela era tan diestra en la magia igual o más que el difunto Dumbledore.

—Y ¿no sabes nada de tu hermana? –cuestionó Ted a James.

—No, no ha contestado mis lechuzas.

—Es bastante raro ¿no crees?

—Sí –aceptó el castaño, y su vista se desvió hasta la chimenea, donde una delicada rubia salió, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor.

—Rayos –murmuró dejando algo en el suelo y agitando las manos, como si lo que hubiese depositado en el suelo fuese lo más pesado del mundo.

—Te ayudo –se ofreció Ted, llamando la atención de la recién llegada y asustándola.

—Gracias –sonrió encantada –me ha costado casi una amputación de manos –negó –pero no la he soltado, el señor Potter estará orgulloso –elevó el mentón orgullosa de su proeza.

—Vamos –le dijo que la siguiera y se marchó sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

—X—

Las cosas estaban listas para comenzar a comer, Teddy observó a su alrededor, no había ningún rastro de Lily, se sentía incómodo y tenía demasiadas ganas de disculparse y despedirse, aunque también tenía un poco de hambre, despreciar la comida de Molly Weasley sería una señal para el resto, así que prefería comer dentro y despedirse fingiendo que tenía cosas que hacer.

Terminó de acomodar los platos y los cubiertos y se alejó rumbo a la puerta, los demás estaban jugando a lo lejos, ni cuenta se darían de que se había apresurado y marchado, las cosas sin Lily no eran tan divertidas para él.

—Estoy muriendo de hambre, creo que le reclamaré a la abuela, si todo está listo ¿Por qué no estamos comiendo? –se quejó Albus.

—Tu abuela te lanzará alguna clase de hechizo y moriré de risa –soltó Scorpius.

—Albus es su favorito –rebatió Rose –al menos es todo lo que los demás pensamos.

—No, la abuela prefiere a Victoire sobre los demás, sólo por ser la primera –argumentó Dominique, imitando a la perfección el tono sabelotodo de Rose.

—Yo soy el favorito de la abuela ¿quieren una apuesta? –soltó James.

Teddy rió, todos peleándose por ser el favorito de Molly, y a decir verdad, nadie sabía quién era, ella solía ser bastante imparcial con sus nietos, claro que siempre se enfocaba en el que necesitara más ayuda en determinado momento, pero si todo estaba bien con ellos, era igual de gruñona con todos, o les daba dulces aun cuando sus padres lo habían prohibido, ahora de mayores, todos tenían la misma cantidad de porción en sus platos y si algún nieto repetía porción y alguien más pedía, se las concedía.

Teddy empujó la puerta que daba a la cocina con la cabeza gacha, un poco abatido y otro poco para no golpearse con ella, se percató de un par de tenis nuevos de color negro, así que levantó lentamente la mirada, topándose con un par de piernas largas, cubiertas por unas medias negras, un poco transparente, un short bastante corto, un poco de piel desnuda y una playera blanca, cuando se giró, dándole la espalda, pudo notar que la cabellera de esa chica de cuerpo atractivo era de un tono rojo pasión.

Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, por todos los basiliscos del mundo, acababa de prestar demasiada atención al trasero de Lily, su cabello cambió de inmediato a un amarillo chillón, se sentía abochornado, sus sentimientos por Lily siempre los había considerado inocentes, por decirlo de alguna manera, ella era una chica hermosa, divertida, se había enamorado de ella por su personalidad, jamás la había visto… de esa manera, su cuerpo siempre estaba cubierto por la tela extra en la ropa de James.

Jamás había pensado en Lily de esa manera.

Nunca había visto a Lily de esa manera.

Lily realmente ya era toda una mujer, tanto emocional como físicamente.

Diablos.

Sacudió la cabeza, ella todavía no se había percatado de su presencia, y era lo mejor, tuvo tiempo de hacer que su cabello cambiara a uno no tan extravagante, se acomodó un poco la playera, pasó los dedos por su barbilla, mientras su mirada seguía en el cuerpo de Lily, era la primera vez que se sentía así con ella, por primera vez desde que había conocido a la pequeña pelirroja Potter, Ted Lupin sentía ese tipo de pensamientos sobre ella, ahora ella comenzaba a interesarle de otra forma, de una manera más…

Sexual.

—Qué haces ahí, Ted, ayúdala –soltó Alice.

—Ah ¿qué? –regresó a la realidad de golpe.

—Hola Teddy –sonrió Lily.

—Hola, Lily –sonrió, un poco incómodo.

Ver a Lily de frente, hacía que esa parte recién despierta de verle se calmara un poco, estaba hermosa, suponía que Alice había hecho todo aquello, y aunque no lo necesitaba su pelirroja, admitía que esa nueva etapa sería fantástica.

—Así que por eso nos has abandonado –soltó fingiendo ofensa.

—Se llama crear expectación, todo el mundo se preguntaba porque ella estaba pasando los días con nosotros.

—Incluso me llegó una lechuza de Scorpius –comentó emocionada.

Teddy soportó la sonrisa a pesar de que el comentario de Lily había hecho que muriera su entusiasmo de volver a verla después de tantos días.

—Está afuera –señaló Ted en dirección del patio.

—Lo sé –se encogió de hombros.

La joven siguió sacando algunas cosas que Molly le había pedido y las puso en los brazos de Ted, para que las sacara a la mesa del exterior, el metamorfomago no opuso resistencia ¿realmente quería irse ahora que ella estaba ahí? La respuesta era muy simple.

No.

Regresó al patio, donde los nietos de Arthur y Molly ya estaban haciendo bullicio, Rose se puso de pie de un salto y ofreció su ayuda, él agradeció y no pudo evitar las ganas de regresar al interior para volver a ver a Lily.

—Gracias, Rosie –palmeó su hombro –ahora vuelvo, tengo que seguir ayudando y…

—Te ayudamos –se ofreció Scorpius y Albus se levantó detrás del rubio.

—No, no es…

Severus e Hyperion se detuvieron una vez que habían pasado a Ted, así que éste se giró una vez que sintió que se detenían de la nada, la quijada de Scorpius estaba abierta, si aquello hubiese sido una caricatura, sin duda estaría hasta el piso, la sonrisa tímida de Lily la hizo lucir más encantadora de lo habitual, y Ted había pensado que eso era imposible.

—Vaya… L-Lily, te ves… simplemente espectacular –admiró el rubio.

—Gracias Scorpius –sonrió, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

—Es que… en serio, te ves… nunca…

El rubio se había quedado sin palabras, en realidad, todos los presentes lo habían hecho, se habían levantado sorprendidos y formado medio círculo alrededor de la pelirroja, que se sintió de inmediato incómoda, por esa razón, odiaba que la gente se le quedara viendo, Alice decía que no era nada malo, que por el contrario, era un sinónimo de que lucía bien, pero para Lily, era que su propia inseguridad creciera ¿qué tal si se le había bajado el cierre? ¿Si se le había quedado algo pegado en el diente? ¿Si se veía ridícula? Todo eso bombardeaba su mente cada que la gente se le quedaba viendo; por eso prefería pasar completamente desapercibida.

—Ya, ya, Lily no es ningún espectáculo –interrumpió Alice, sujetando a Lily del brazo y llevándola a la mesa.

—Es sólo que nos sorprendió –admitió Rose –Scorpius aún no puede cerrar la boca.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó el rubio, logrando que Albus negara divertido.

—Sí, dejemos a Lily en paz –gruñó James.

Cuando todos los jóvenes estuvieron sentados a la mesa, los adultos comenzaron a unirse, diciendo que ya que lo más difícil había pasado, era tiempo de comer, todos bromeaban y charlaban de otras cosas, pero la atención de Ted estaba en Lily, y como discretamente observaba al rubio y se sonrojaba.

—Pues por lo visto será un año asombroso en Hogwarts –habló Scorpius –y es una lástima que ya no estaré ahí para verlo –su mirada amable fue a Lily.

—Será un año épico –admitió Alice concediéndole la razón al rubio –y podré platicarte parte de ello o quizás podrías mandarle lechuzas a Lily y ella te contará todo a detalle.

—Me parece buena idea –aceptó Albus, empujando a su amigo.

—Bueno, si a ella no le molesta que la esté molestando.

—Puedo dedicarte unos momentos al día –contestó Lily, haciendo que James se aclarara la garganta.

—Oh, cálmate hermano celoso –se burló Violet, acariciando el brazo y hombro de James.

—Por cierto, Alice –interrumpió Dominique, llamando la atención de la rubia, que se había puesto a charlar muy animadamente con Albus –dicen los rumores que estás compitiendo con Audrey McLaggen por un empleo.

—Pero Alice aún no termina el colegio –soltó Scorpius.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco, la rubia McLaggen no era agrado de ninguna de las mujeres Weasley, por lo tanto, odiaban que Scorpius, quien era su mejor amigo desde el vientre de sus madres, la defendiera, se habían distanciado a causa de que Albus y él se habían hecho amigos inseparables, pero eso no cambiaba las cosas.

—Oh, parece que me vigilas, Malfoy –se burló la chica.

—Pero tiene 17 ahora –soltó Lily, orgullosa –y puede aceptar trabajos si quiere.

—Además no es más una competencia –se encogió de hombros.

—Bah –soltó Rose enfadada –ya, no me digas ¿esa idiota ganó el puesto?

—No –se encogió de hombros Alice, mirando discretamente a James, que tenía toda su atención en su novia Violet.

—No dejas muy en claro las cosas –recriminó Dominique.

—Ella no me ganó el puesto, yo lo rechacé –se encogió de hombros.

—Oh vamos, quería una novia modelo –se burló Lily.

—Lo sé, pero no tendrás el placer –sonrió.

—Qué se me hace que prefieres Corazón de Bruja –soltó Scorpius.

—Ese chiste barato que se hace llamar revista –bufó.

—Bueno, no todos tienen el buen gusto, el dinero no lo compra –soltó Violet.

—Ah, no me digas, crees todas las estupideces que publican –se burló Lily.

—Lils –interrumpió James –ella escribe para esa revista.

—Ya decía yo –se burló Dominique.

La charla se volvió un poco acalorada, Ted no intervino, se limitó a comerse la pasta que había dejado hasta el final, iba a tomar su pan, cuando alguien se lo quitó, levantó la mirada y observó a Alice, que le sonrió, la rubia se dedicó a intentar ignorar a James, ya que cada que él intervenía en la charla, ella se dedicaba a divagar o a prestar atención a la charla de los más adultos sentados a la mesa.

—Te gusta James –soltó Ted, sentándose junto a Alice.

—Bueno –se encogió de hombros –es guapo, no es como si…

—Vamos, lo noté, tienes que ser muy buena para que no lo noten.

—Él lo sabe –murmuró, viendo a los patos sobre el estanque.

—Eso explica porque se distanciaron, antes de entrar a Hogwarts solían ser muy buenos amigos.

—Sí, luego él comenzó a gustarme, y soy bastante poco correspondida por él –negó –lo deja en claro su nueva novia ¿no?

—Ni tan nueva, tienen un año saliendo.

—Ah –fue todo lo que dijo.

Ted observó sobre su hombro, Lily estaba a lo lejos, llevándose de maravillas con Violet, aun después de ese desacuerdo de gustos por revistas, eso sólo confirmaba en Ted el hecho de que nadie podía odiarla así se lo propusiera, ella era simplemente maravillosa.

—Bueno, chicos, como mis mejores amigos –habló Lily –tienen que ser honestos conmigo y decirme ¿creen realmente que logre conquistar a Scorpius?

—Desde luego –aceptó Alice.

—Ted.

La mirada del metamorfo fue hasta el rubio, que le daba instrucciones a Dominique sobre como jugar. —Quedará locamente enamorado.

—Gracias –sonrió entusiasmada –son los mejores.

—Pero vas a ignorarnos para irte a besuquear a Malfoy –negó Alice.

—Aún faltan días a estas vacaciones, y mi cumpleaños –se encogió de hombros.

—Tenías que compartir el cumpleaños con mi padre –negó enfadada.

—No te preocupes, podemos festejar en el colegio, después de que conquiste a Scorpius –se meció completamente ilusionada.


	5. El Traidor

_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Es miércoles, bastante temprano en comparación de los horarios en que suelo actualizar, el chiste es que me ocuparé el resto del día y no sé si podré actualizar más tarde, así que aquí estoy, tomando mis cinco minutos libres para venir y actualizarles, como sea, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, sus reviews, sus follows y favoritos, significan mucho para mí, espero poder seguir con este ritmo constante en actualizaciones, mientras tanto, nos leemos el próximo miércoles ;)

Gracias por todo.

Cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

El cumpleaños de Lily había llegado, y por todo lo que le había estado platicando la chica, el heredero Malfoy le hablaba un poco más, pero no tenía muchas intenciones de dar un paso más en serio ni nada, así que estaba decidida a comentar algo al respecto, alentada por Alice, que le había dicho que si Scorpius no lo hacía, debería tomar iniciativa.

Ted no encontraba fallas en eso, a veces, era bueno que ellas dieran el primer paso, claro que no estaba tan seguro de querer que fuese Lily la que hablara de sentimientos con Scorpius Malfoy, pero intentar persuadirla sería hacer sonar las alarmas, tampoco quería que pensara que no era lo suficiente bonita o atractiva para Malfoy.

—Pensé que Neville pasaría su cumpleaños una vez más aquí –cambió de tema Ted.

—No, Alice y su madre tenían planeado algo para él desde hace meses, así que es posible que nos veamos hasta Septiembre.

—Tanto tiempo ¿segura de que planean una sorpresa y no un asesinato? –bromeó.

—Si fuese así, también sería sorpresa ¿no?

—Tienes razón.

El metamorfomago se recostó, colocando su cabeza en el regazo de la pelirroja, que de inmediato comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, mientras observaba con interés a lo lejos.

—No sé por qué la dejaste –murmuró, así que él entendió que en esa ocasión, a quien Lily observaba, era a Victoire.

—Es lo más sano por hacer cuando ya no quieres a una persona, al menos no de esa manera.

—Yo siempre he querido que seas parte de la familia, bueno, de manera oficial, legal como quieras llamarlo.

—Casarme con Vic no es la única manera –resolvió Ted, queriendo decirle que si ellos se casaban, también formaría parte de la familia, pero se quedó callado.

—Tienes razón –sonrió –tengo más primos –sonrió –puedes elegir, Louis, Hugo…

—Me temo que me gustan las mujeres, Lily.

—Ah, en ese caso tengo a Molly, no lo sé, no creo que quieras terminar en la misma familia, pero podría ser Dominique –se encogió de hombros –o Rose.

—Rose es demasiado sabelotodo para mí –sonrió.

—Oh vamos, Ted, nadie te creería que no estás a la altura de Rose, eres una biblioteca andante –lo despeinó aún más.

—Bueno, una cosa es creer saber algunas cosas y otra muy diferente saberlas.

—Ella sabe más que tú, no, no pienso creerte eso –negó.

—No lo hagas –le guiñó un ojo.

—Descartamos a Dominique entonces –suspiró –bien, sólo me queda Molly, aunque no te lleves muy bien con ella.

—No somos tan compatibles como… -se quedó callado, quería saber si ella se contaba entre las propuestas para que él fuese oficialmente de la familia.

—Con Vic –negó –lo sé, pero si ella no es tu felicidad, está bien, supongo.

—Gracias por la comprensión –observó a otro lado.

—Pronto llegará la chica que te vuelva completamente loco, porque eres divertido, pero aun piensas mucho las cosas.

—Mira quien lo dice –se burló Ted.

—Tienes razón, creo que es hora de dejar de pensar en las cosas que me asustan e ir por ellas, nunca se sabe cuándo podrían funcionar.

La voz de Hugo Weasley llegó hasta ellos, pidiendo por Ted para poder jugar algo que les quitara el aburrimiento, ella no opuso resistencia porque le quitaran a su amigo, sino más bien, se quedó ahí, pensando en todas sus posibilidades.

—X—

La mayoría de los invitados estaban en sus asuntos, Scorpius se había sentado a la mesa del patio, observando a los demás correr de un lado a otro, pero Lily no prestó mucha atención a eso, simplemente se detuvo de pie junto a él y se aclaró la garganta.

—Ah, hola Lily –le sonrió –eh ¿quieres sentarte y verlos jugar?

—En realidad, quería saber si podíamos charlar un momento –se encogió de hombros.

—Desde luego –palmeó la banca para que tomara asiento.

—Privado, no quiero que los demás escuchen.

—Sí es así, entonces, vamos a un lugar más privado.

La pelirroja sonrió, avanzó a grandes zancadas a causa de los nervios, el rubio la siguió y no dijo nada cuando cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, él le miraba curioso, con una sonrisa en los labios, haciendo que el corazón de Lily golpeara cada vez más fuerte contra su pecho.

—Bueno, es que yo… sí…

—Tranquila, no muerdo, lo juro –soltó una risa encantadora.

Lily estaba bastante segura de que lo estaba viendo con una expresión de tonta embelesada, pero no podía verlo de otra manera, él realmente le encantaba, representaba todo lo que le gustaba de los chicos, era divertido, amable, sencillo en comparación con la gran fortuna que tenía y a como sus padres decían que solía ser Draco Malfoy, nunca había hablado mal de nadie, al menos en su presencia, era un chico perfecto, todo lo que una chica querría.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó –limpiando el sudor de sus palmas en su chaqueta ligera.

—No te preocupes, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, tranquilízate –la sujetó del hombro.

El aroma del chico era fresco, como a menta con algo extra, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas, lo único que quería hacer era alzarse en la punta de sus dedos y besarlo, pero tenía que controlarse, primero tenía que aclarar las cosas, Alice le había dicho que ir al grano no siempre era bueno, que a veces, lo mejor era primero hablarlo, por si había posibilidades al rechazo, no haber cometido una estupidez y arruinar las cosas más de lo que una simple confesión lo haría.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos un segundo y repasó su discurso en su mente, si se apegaba al guion que ella misma había diseñado a través de los años nada podía salir mal ¿verdad? Tenía todo calculado, sus respuestas si él se sentía de la misma manera a si no.

Sonrió un poco más tranquila, así que él la soltó y dio un paso atrás, para tener espacio.

—Sé que esto es… bueno, la verdad es que…

—Respira e inténtalo de nuevo –sonrió.

Ella asintió. —Estoy enamorada de ti –soltó rápidamente.

Scorpius abrió los ojos claramente sorprendido, jamás había esperado que la hermanita de Albus se sintiera de esa manera hacia él.

—Yo sé que jamás me has considerado de esa manera, pero la verdad es que… siempre me has gustado, Scorpius, desde que llegaste a casa la primera vez y… quiero que vayas conmigo al baile de graduación, sé que todavía falta un año casi literalmente y…

—Lily…

—No –lo detuvo –sé que no me ves de esa forma, digo, siempre he vestido como un chico, pero si me das la oportunidad, puedo…

— ¡Estoy enamorado de Albus! –Soltó rápidamente –en realidad, tenemos una relación desde hace bastantes años, Lily.

Lily observó incrédula a Scorpius, había estado enamorada de él desde que Albus lo había llevado por primera vez a su casa en las primeras vacaciones de su primer año en Hogwarts, y aunque sabía que él no estaba interesado en ella en esos años, tenía la esperanza de que podría conquistarlo, había cambiado mucho de ella para lograrlo, había aceptado deshacerse de la ropa que había robado de James o que él mismo le había dado, y se había dejado aconsejar por Alice e incluso había pedido consejos actualmente a Victoire sobre lo que debería y no, tener en su armario.

Y ahí estaba, como una idiota frente al único chico que le había gustado desde que los niños habían comenzado a llamar su atención.

—Lily, yo... –se llevó la mano derecha al cuello, dándose un pequeño masaje, completamente apenado –pensé que lo sabías, digo, somos bastante obvios.

—No lo suficiente –dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el chico intento sujetarla del hombro, para demostrar que realmente se sentía halagado por los sentimientos de ella hacía él, pero que lo sentía por no sentirse de esa manera.

—Creí que Teddy te lo había dicho, ya sabes, parecen los mejores amigos.

— ¿Él lo sabía? –contestó burlesca, pero él asintió – ¿Desde cuándo?

—Nos descubrió besándonos la primera vez que vine a tu casa –admitió –y por lo tanto lo bautizamos como nuestro padrino, ya sabes, el primero en saber de nuestra decisión de salir, y ha sido nuestro consejero por años, creí que te lo diría, no nos hubiera molestado si lo hubiese dicho, creo que le pregunto a Albus si podía decírtelo, dijimos que no había problema, que podía decírtelo.

No le dijo nada más, simplemente se alejó del chico y salió del cobertizo del abuelo Weasley, todo el mundo estaba divirtiéndose afuera de ese lugar, la ventisca meció sus cabellos rojos, pero no se detuvo, quería llegar lo más rápido que pudiera al interior de la Madriguera.

—Lo siento –escuchó la voz de Teddy después de que algo la golpeara en el hombro.

Giró a buscar lo que le había golpeado, era una pelota esférica, había recordado ver una así, pero no recordaba donde, además no tenía cabeza para pensar.

—Hugo nos convenció de intentar jugar fútbol, pero somos realmente malos en esto, no tiene chiste –Lily observó a otro lado – ¿Estás bien?

—No te interesa –bufó.

—Sabes que sí –le cubrió el paso.

— ¡Hey Teddy, el balón! –le gritaron.

—Te esperan para jugar, así que déjame en paz.

—Mientras yo tenga el balón tendrán que esperar por mí, así que dime...

—Que bien que lo dices.

Le arrebató el balón de las manos y lo pateo en la dirección de los demás, el esférico golpeó a Albus en la cara, rebotando con fuerza y adentrándose en la portería, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de la chica.

—Ahora lárgate, ve a jugar, y de preferencia, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra el no sé, el resto de tu miserable vida.

Él metamorfomago se quedó quieto, observando a Scorpius salir del cobertizo, cerró los ojos, caminando en dirección del rubio, que su expresión no era mejor que la de Lily.

—Dime que no le dijiste –avanzó enfadado hasta el rubio.

— ¿Decirle qué? –Cuestionó enfadado Scorpius – ¿cuántos secretos tienes con ella? Para saber que tengo que omitir la próxima vez.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? –lo sujetó de la playera, completamente enfurecido.

—La verdad –soltó –sólo una parte, claro, pero me quede un poco sorprendido porque la hermanita pequeña de _MI_ novio, me confesó su amor, se supone que ibas a contarle que salgo con Al, preguntaste si teníamos problema alguno con que le dijeras y la respuesta fue, no, dile, es tu amiga, no le ocultes nada, bueno, aparte de que te trae loco, no le ocultes nada.

—Maldición –gruñó Teddy.

—Todos estos años le ocultaste que su amor platónico es Gay ¿para evitar que ella se fijara en otro chico y ese si le correspondiera, Ted?

—Eso es estúpido –bufó.

—Rompí su corazón, sí, pero no creo que le doliera más que el hecho que tú supieras y jamás se lo dijeras, supongo que debe creer que te reías de ella cada que te decía que podría fijarme en ella, bueno, vamos, si me gustaran las chicas lo haría, pero no me gustan.

—Mejor cierra la boca.

—No, tú ciérrala, lo que le hiciste a Lily es imperdonable, y créeme que no me sentiría decepcionado si dejara de hablarte el resto de sus días.

—Eso jamás sucederá ¿lo escuchas?

—Pues eso veremos, es una chica de carácter bastante fuerte.

Ted entró apresurado a la Madriguera, pero no encontró a Lily, a todos los adultos a quienes interrogó, parecían no haberla visto entrar ¿A dónde podría haberse ido?

Quizás había ido a llorar con Alice, negó, le había dicho que no estaría porque fue a festejar a Neville ¿dónde podía estar Lily?

—X—

Lily levantó la vista cuando la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba se abrió, estaba a punto de gritar que se largara y le dejara en paz cuando vio a su padre en el umbral, bastante confundido porque estuviese encerrada en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Hola papá –sonrió sin ánimo.

—Tu madre me envió por ti, es hora de partir el pastel.

—Yo… ¿no podrían hacerlo ustedes? No estoy de un buen humor como para salir de aquí.

—Sí, ya eres mayor de edad, pero seguirás haciendo lo que tu madre y yo digamos al menos hasta que termines el colegio ¿estamos bien con eso?

—Las mismas reglas han aplicado para mis hermanos.

—Así es –se sentó junto a ella –sabes mejor que nadie, que me tomó bastante tiempo llevarme bien con tu hermano Albus ¿no es así? Era un jodido dolor constante de cabeza.

La pelirroja sonrió por la mala palabra de su padre. —Lo sé.

—No quiero que las cosas contigo sean al revés, cariño, que te alejes, cuando alguno de ustedes se pone en ese plan, de inmediato mi cabeza comienza a producir ideas idiotas, donde claramente, soy yo el que está haciendo algo malo, porque no habría otra razón para que alguno de ustedes se alejara.

—Son problemas de chicas, papá, no los comprenderías.

—Tengo tanto tiempo intentando arreglármelas contigo Lily, que no lo dudo, pero –le sujetó la barbilla, se acercó a ella y le besó la frente –realmente quisiera saber si algo anda mal.

—Te haré saber cuándo algo me ocurra y no pueda con ello.

—Es un trato –se puso de pie –ahora, bajemos, porque por más que quiera partir ese pastel por ti, tengo miedo de que tu abuela me corte la mano por entrometido.

—Ella jamás haría eso, te adora.

—Ah, cariño –suspiró –las cosas han cambiado de cuando era joven, tu abuela ya no me ve como ese niño abandonado y huérfano que necesitaba mucho amor, ahora me ve como un adulto aprovechando la oportunidad para comer más.

Lily soltó una risita divertida, realmente le agradaba el humor de su padre, cuando no estaba echando humo por las orejas porque ella o alguno de sus hermanos estaban dando problemas.

Se sintió incómoda de inmediato al salir al jardín, la mirada suplicante de Ted y la de disculpas de Scorpius fue hasta ella y no se le despegaron hasta que partió el pastel.

—La abuela se encargará de repartirlo, yo soy bastante mala con eso.

—Querrás decir que si fuese por ti no nos darías nada –bromeó Ron.

—Creo que le heredé eso, tío Ron.

El adulto abandonó su lugar junto a su esposa y fue hasta la joven para abrazarla, ella no se negó, realmente necesitaba un abrazo desinteresado, y no había nadie mejor para eso que el tío Ron, o Teddy, pero a ese último quería asesinarlo con sus propias manos, y de una forma lenta; que sufriera todo lo que ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, no por el rechazo de Scorpius, sino por la traición de su mejor amigo.

—Lily –intentó abrazarla Ted, lo dejó, porque estaban todos ahí.

—Te lo repito –murmuró en su oído –no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra el resto de tu vida, traidor.

Teddy se quedó callado, iba a aclarar las cosas, pero James lo hizo a un lado y abrazó a la joven de 17 años, se balanceó con ella, mientras le decía muchas cosas al oído, ella rió, de forma honesta, tranquilizando un poco al metamorfomago, ella no estaba tan mal, aun podía ser sincera al reír por un comentario bobo, aunque el hecho de que no quisiera volver a hablarle no era algo bueno, al menos para él.

—Sin duda faltó Neville –murmuró Ginny desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Alice, sin duda me hizo falta también, mamá.

—Debimos adoptarla –sonrió divertido Harry.

—Ah, hubiese sido una catástrofe –soltó James –aún recuerdo la respuesta de papá cuando Albus y yo le propusimos que Teddy se mudara a casa.

—Bueno, Alice es encantadora, inteligente, la quisiera de todo menos de prima –soltó Hugo.

—Ah –soltó Rose, poniendo una cara de asco –eres un idiota.

—Es hermosa, no por nada la quieren de modelo ¿no?

James sonrió divertido ante los comentarios de su primo y los gestos de Rose, que se alejó y fue hasta Ted, para abrazarlo, éste regresó el gesto, aunque el único abrazo que quería era el de Lily.

—Estás bastante serio, Ted –soltó Rose con el ceño fruncido.

—No es nada, cosas del trabajo, ya sabes cómo es eso de volverte un adulto y tener que cubrir tus propios gastos.

—Yo no sé en qué momento soñaba con ser una adulta, quisiera usar un giratiempo y hacerme entrar en razón.

Ted rió divertido, sí, bien, estaba preocupado por la actitud de Lily ¿Cuánto tiempo le duraría? No sabía, pero en ese momento, Rose había logrado distraerlo un poco de sus preocupaciones mentales.

—Se ven muy divertidos –intervino Victoire.

—Ah, le estaba diciendo a Ted lo mucho que deseo un giratiempo para advertirme a mí misma que esto de crecer es una trampa.

—Ach –soltó Victoire –lo sé, de paso me avisas a mí –rieron –aunque tiene una que otra ventaja eso de ser adulta.

—No encuentro ninguna –soltó Rose.

—El sexo es la mejor recompensa de ser adulto.

Rose sopesó la idea de si eso era un intercambio justo por toda la despreocupación que se tenía al ser menor de edad, observó a Ted por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió, sí, en definitiva era un precio justo a pagar, de ser joven todavía, como Lily, por ejemplo, no podría tener la posibilidad de conquistar al metamorfomago, jamás se fijaría en alguien demasiado joven.


	6. Intento Uno

_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! De nuevo es miércoles, y aquí estoy, siendo una persona lo bastante responsable y puntal ¿no les agrada cuando la vida es así de perfecta? Estoy cambiando mi rutina diaria y poco a poco el bloqueo va muriendo, la flor de la inspiración va brotando, como si no se le hubiese pasado la primavera xD jajaja, ya, en serio, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le brindan a esta historia y a mí, significa muchísimo, espero que les guste el capítulo, ya sé que va avanzando muy rápido la historia en comparación de lo que suelo hacer generalmente y a lo que estaba planeado antes de que el bloqueo atacara y decidiera continuarlo así dejando el estándar de historia comedia que quería, pero mejor, soy un desastre en la comedia, ya me callo, ojalá les guste el capítulo, nos leeremos el próximo miércoles si no hay imprevistos.

Gracias por todo.

Cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

Rose Weasley despertó temprano, observó desde su pequeña cama improvisada a su prima Lily que dormía muy plácidamente, siempre había sido demasiado masculina y nunca había querido juntarse con Dominique, Molly, Victoire y ella a jugar, a maquillarse, prácticamente a ser una chica, sin embargo eso la había llevado a ser bastante cercana a Teddy, la envidiaba sólo en eso, podía llamar la atención del metamorfomago en cuestión de segundos, cuando a ella le tomaba minutos incluso horas.

Pero algo había cambiado desde el cumpleaños de su prima, Lily y Teddy ya no se hablaban, así que el metamorfomago andaba demasiado extraño, ausente de todo, eso podía usarlo a su favor para hacer que admitiera sus sentimientos, no quería que realmente Dominique tuviese razón y a pesar de ser la hermanita de la ex de Ted, estuviese interesado en más de una manera por ella.

Tenía que crear un plan infalible, y Rose vaya que era experta en eso, después de todo había llevado a la victoria a Gryffindor en los partidos de Quidditch, a las travesuras que hacía con su hermano a la cocina de su abuela o la de sus padres o a cualquier cocina o lugar que quisiera ir sin ser descubierta ¿qué tenía de complicado armar un plan para conquistar a Ted antes de que admitiera sus sentimientos por la tonta de Dominique?

Se levantó apresurada cuando se le ocurrió, lo primero que tenía que hacer, era mostrarle a Ted que ya no era una niña, así comenzaría a notarla más de lo que ya lo hacía, no bastaba con decir en sus charlas que odiaba la vida de adulto cuando era claro que Rose adoraba ser mayor de edad.

El reloj sobre el buró de Lily comenzó a sonar, así que la otra pelirroja en la habitación se removió con un ceño fruncido incluso antes de abrir los ojos, Rose rió por lo bajo, pero no dijo nada, la joven de 17 años se sentó sobre su cama, estiró los brazos hacia el techo y bostezó, fue donde Rose pensó que alguien como Lily eructaría o soltaría un gas o cualquier cosa asquerosa que los hombres hicieran y por lo tanto ella haría, pero no, se revolvió el cabello un poco, y sus ojos olivo un tanto adormilados ubicaron a Rose.

—Buenos días –susurró.

—Días, Lily –sonrió divertida, girando el rostro a la puerta cuando alguien llamó, un segundo después, el rostro de Ted estaba asomado.

—Buenos días –sonrió a Rose y después observó a Lily, que bajó los pies de la cama y ni siquiera le habló –sí, Ginny me envió a decirles que el desayuno está casi listo.

—Gracias Teddy –sonrió Rose –enseguida vamos.

—Bien.

Las dos pelirrojas bajaron apresuradas, era temprano y tenían hambre, así que sin hacerse mucho del rogar, fueron hasta el comedor y tomaron sus respectivos lugares, Lily, que siempre iba junto a Teddy en las vacaciones, esta vez tomó el asiento más alejado de él, haciendo que Rose sonriera, por fin tenía oportunidad.

—Muero de hambre –se quejó James entrando y ocupando el único lugar libre junto a Ted.

—Pensé que saldrías temprano al trabajo –se burló Ted.

—Eso haría, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer –hizo una mueca.

—Deberías decirle a tu encantadora novia... –se encogió de hombros Rose –realmente olvidé su nombre –ofreció una disculpa –que te deje descansar, que si te ignora por Ted, no es tu culpa.

—Violet es encantadora –informó Lily, el metamorfomago sonrió, pensando que el castigo en su contra había terminado, ahora que decidió unirse a la charla.

—Gracias por defenderla, hermana –sonrió James agradecido –espero que mi prima favorita pueda dejar de intentar volver loca a mi novia.

—Lo lamento –se encogió de hombros Rose de forma despreocupada –no es nada en tu contra, Jamie, es sólo ella que... –observó a Ted –no me agrada.

—Eso no le quita que sea encantadora –se encogió de hombros Lily.

—Sí pero...

Ted se quedó a mitad de su alegato cuando la mirada de la pelirroja se posó en alguien más detrás de él, se removió incómoda, así que entendió que Albus y Scorpius acababan de ingresar, ella observó a su plato vacío, era una gran decisión que tomar, él conocía muy bien a Lily, que se estaba preguntando si quedarse, aceptando que el chico que siempre le había gustado, estaba enamorado de Albus, y que con nada haría que eso cambiara, o irse, darle la importancia que quizás no ameritaba eso. Por un momento pensó que se quedaría, porque Lily era más fuerte que eso.

Teddy apretó la servilleta en su mano cuando el sonido de las patas de la silla sonó al recorrerla, eso realmente le dolía a Lily más de lo que él había querido pensar.

—Lily –pidió Scorpius en un débil susurro.

—Hey –llamó James, sin comprender porque se ponía de pie su hermana.

—No tengo hambre, además, quedé de ayudar a Alice con unas cosas, no he comenzado y se pondrá como loca cuando se entere –le sonrió a su hermano.

—Alice puede esperar a que desayunes -frunció el ceño James.

—No la obligues a quedarse –intervino Rose.

—De acuerdo –se encogió de hombros James.

—Te subiré un poco de comida –musitó Rose, haciendo que Lily asintiera.

La mirada avellana de James se posó en todos los que estaban presentes, que miraban a otro lado intentando que aquello pasara desapercibido para él, que simplemente bufó, observando a su hermano Albus.

—Explica. Ahora –ordenó.

—Lily le confesó sus sentimientos a Scorpius –informó.

—Y el estúpido le rompió el corazón ¿eso es? ¿Eres demasiado bueno para mi hermanita?

—Soy gay –contestó Scorpius, enfadado.

Hasta el momento, eso había permanecido oculto, sólo Teddy estaba al tanto de la relación entre Scorpius y Albus, bueno, después Lily se lo había contado a Rose en la madrugada, cuando no pudo contener el sentimiento y se echó a llorar.

—Ah –fue toda la respuesta, no hubo más reclamo que hacer por parte de James.

—Pensé que diría algo más –se burló Albus –es mi novio, sólo para informarte.

—Sí, ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, no había tenido que mantenerlo a raya con mi prima favorita ni con mi hermanita, y algo en mí dudaba que tú fueras lo suficiente atemorizante para lograrlo por tu cuenta, Albus.

—Idiota –se burló Albus.

—Ya vi que lo mantuviste a raya mientras lo besuqueabas, joder, con razón nunca le dijiste a papá y mamá, no les habrían dejado dormir juntos.

—Bueno, somos adultos ahora –sonrió Scorpius.

—Sí, es una lástima que haya una chica llorando en la parte de arriba porque no tuvieron el valor de dormir separados durante estos años, cobardes –Rose se puso de pie, aventó la servilleta a la mesa y salió del lugar.

Albus, James y Scorpius se quedaron callados, bajaron un poco la mirada, para el mayor de los hermanos Potter no había problema con que el rubio no correspondiera los sentimientos de su hermana por el sencillo hecho de que era gay, y tampoco le desagradaba que saliera con su hermano mediano, por eso su broma, olvidándose por completo del sufrimiento que su hermanita podría estar pasando.

James observó a Ted que estaba callado, no comentó nada, el metamorfomago era mucho muy protector con Lily, así que suponía que estaba guardando sus comentarios al respecto, suponía que estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Luna Potter por Scorpius y esa información era un shock para él también.

—Ella tiene que comprenderlo –soltó James, para tranquilizar a la pareja.

—Es que ella no está enfadada con Scorpius y conmigo, James –soltó Albus –sino con Ted, que sabía de nuestra relación incluso antes de que fuese una y se lo ocultó.

—Ah –soltó.

Teddy lo observó tensar la quijada y los hombros, un segundo después, el cuchillo para la mantequilla estaba volando hacia su rostro, alcanzó a pronunciar un hechizo para salvarse del ataque; todos observaron al mayor Potter con sorpresa por ese arrebato.

—Agradece a tus instintos, no me importaría terminar en Azkaban por eso.

Se levantó, aventando la silla que cayó al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido, se alejó mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Lily.

—Sí, a él tampoco se le va a olvidar tan fácilmente –soltó Scorpius, haciendo que Ted le dirigiera una mirada asesina, que no inmutó al chico.

—Puedes culparnos todo lo que quieras, Ted, pero sólo es culpa tuya que Lily tenga el corazón tan roto –murmuró Albus.

Suspiró, quería levantarse y romperle la cara a Scorpius en ese mismo momento, pero realmente sólo él tenía la culpa y por más que le costara admitirlo, todo era consecuencia de sus propios actos, porque bien lo había dicho el rubio, si Lily seguía enamorada de Malfoy, no tendría problemas en que se fijara en alguien más y éste sí correspondiera sus sentimientos.

Era la peor persona del mundo, sonrió cuando Ginny entró al lugar, con el desayuno, inspeccionó a su alrededor y frunció el ceño.

—Por favor, Ted, ve con ellos y tráelos aquí, no me interesa si tienes que traerlos a rastras.

—Lily no tiene hambre, mamá.

—Ah, pues lo lamento tanto, su padre no se quemó dos veces preparando el desayuno para nada, así que van por ellos y los traen ahora mismo o iré yo.

El metamorfomago subió las escaleras, sabía que sería blanco de algunos hechizos, pero no estaba muy seguro de querer que Ginny se enterara del actual problema que tenía con Lily, a James pronto se le pasaría, pero a la pelirroja... comenzaba a dudarlo.

—Oigan –tocó y abrió la puerta.

Rose, James y Lily se quedaron callados, el mayor de los hijos Potter levantó la vista de su hermanita hasta Ted, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como estaba recargado en el alfeizar de la ventana, el contraste luminoso le impedía a Teddy verlo del todo bien, así que medio encandilado giró a las chicas.

—Ginny me ha pedido que venga por ustedes, y no le interesa el método que tenga que usar para hacerlos bajar a desayunar.

—En un momento vamos, Ted –le sonrió Rose, se levantó hasta él y le acarició el brazo.

El varón no supo cómo interpretar eso, pero asintió, lo que menos quería era complicar las cosas con los dos Potter presentes, las cosas no estaban yendo conforme su mente había pensado todo este tiempo.

Se burló de él mismo cuando iba a mitad de la escalera, desde que Lily comenzó a gustarle, creyó que podía conquistarla y así no tener que decirle que su interés romántico era gay, cuando ella se enterara, ya no importaría.

La vida siempre era cruel con él.

—X—

Rose siguió con su plan una vez que Lily estuviera más tranquila, quizás si volvía a hablarse con el metamorfomago, podría pedirle ayuda para conquistarlo, adelantarse a cuales fueran los planes de Dominique.

Levantó la vista, su primo James estaba ahí, le sonrió y ella puso los ojos en blanco, no quería irse, pero Ted le había dicho que iría en cuanto se desocupara, Rose sólo estaba esperando a que Lily regresara para ocupar su lugar.

—Sólo será un momento –suplicó James.

—Bien –bufó.

La pelirroja de piel mulata se levantó yendo con su primo favorito, avanzaron hasta la antigua habitación de James, que cerró la puerta una vez estuvieron dentro, se giró apresurado y le mostró un pequeño cofre forrado de terciopelo azul.

—No lo entiendo –elevó una ceja.

—Vamos Rose, eres más inteligente incluso que Ted –bufó.

—No –abrió los ojos –Jamie ¡Vas a casarte con Violet! –chilló.

—Cállate –soltó –sí, bueno, sólo falta que ella acepte.

—No tienes mucho tiempo saliendo con ella, y un año es muy poco –informó.

—Cuando estás enamorado, simplemente no importa si tienes un mes de conocerle.

—Sí, importa ¿sabes por qué? Porque el mejor momento para tomar una decisión así, es cuando dejas de estar ciego, por la calentura.

—Oh cariño, no es por eso.

—Ah, vamos, no me interesa tu vida sexual con ella –frunció el ceño.

—Rosie, ¿en serio crees que estoy tomando esto precipitadamente? La amo, realmente lo hago, y eres la única que sabe esto, no me hagas hechizarte –le arrebató el contenedor con la sortija.

La mujer suspiró, quizás ella estaba oponiéndose a eso porque había visto a Violet siendo muy amigable con Ted, aunque, tal vez habían sido sus celos los que le habían dado esa impresión, después de todo, también se llevó bien con Scorpius y con Lily.

—Quizás sólo unos meses más, Jamie.

—Esperaré, pero nos comprometeremos, tengo todo planeado para la cena –sonrió –vamos Rosie, eres mi prima favorita...

—Y Lily ¿por qué no le has dicho a ella?

—Quería hacerlo, pero luego me enteré de todo el drama y lo que menos quiero es restregarle mi felicidad en el rostro, ya le escribiré cuando ella esté en Hogwarts.

—De acuerdo –suspiró la primogénita de Ron Weasley, muy poco convencida de que aquello fuese una buena idea.

—X—

Ted avanzó rápidamente hasta la habitación de Lily, ya que la pelirroja Weasley le dijo que si podía ayudarla con algo, que después le diría qué era, así que sin poder negarse, se dirigió hasta el lugar.

—Rose, perdón la...

No disimuló ni siquiera un poco, cuando la pelirroja de piel lechosa quedó frente a sus ojos, en unas bragas de encaje blanco, que quedaban a mitad de sus glúteos, no tenía sostén, su espalda estaba desnuda, así que cuando se giró, él de mala gana tuvo que observar a otro lado, aunque su cabello lo traicionó tornándose blanco.

—Lily, yo, lo lamento, Rose me dijo que... yo no... en serio no era mi intención...

Escuchó un ruido, así que bajó la vista, la pelirroja se había puesto una playera blanca que era un poco floja, aunque no tanto a lo que estaba acostumbrado a verle, de hecho, esa prenda dejaba ver lo redondos y firmes que eran sus pechos, su pezón llamó su atención, hasta que él mismo se forzó a ver a Lily a los ojos olivo que carecían de brillo al verlo a él.

—Yo –sintió la pequeña mano de Lily empujarlo del pecho con bastante fuerza, logrando dejarlo en el pasillo, azotando la puerta en su cara.

No es como si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si se hablaran, al contrario, si todo estuviera bien entre ellos, la pelirroja habría sido más agresiva, se giró a un lado, para toparse con Rose y James, que hablaban de algo que no entendió.

—Ah ¿en qué puedo ayudarte, Rose? –sonrió incómodo.

—Lo lamento Ted, ya he solucionado mi predicamento –soltó con una sonrisa forzada.

—Te dejo, Rosie, tengo cosas que hacer y no quiero que se me haga tarde.

—En serio ¿esta noche?

—Sí, esta noche.

—Pero... Alice festejará a Lily.

—Sí, lo sé, te veré allá con Violet.

—Bien –bufó.

Rose esquivó a Ted, estaba enfadada porque había perdido su oportunidad para mostrarle a Ted que ella ya no era más una niña, sino una mujer y sus curvas lo demostraban, eso y el hecho de que su primo consentido fuese a proponerle matrimonio a una mujer que claramente no le agradaba.

Abrió la puerta, Lily estaba en ropa interior, así que observó sobre su hombro, Ted había desaparecido, pero sabía que el intento que había hecho para que él la viera desnuda terminó con la persona equivocada en lencería.

—Me agrada tu lencería –admitió.

—Sí, Alice la eligió para que conquistara a Scorpius.

—Es una lástima que él prefiera los bóxer –se encogió de hombros.

—Ya dilo ¿crees que estoy exagerando en ser... dramática en el asunto?

—Lo cierto es que no te culpo, Lily, yo también estoy enfadada con Ted, no puedo creer que hiciera algo así –frunció el ceño.

Lily sonrió, le agradaba saber que su prima, la más racional de todas, también habría reaccionado de esa manera en estar en su situación, al menos no era una maldita exagerada, pero no podía ver a Ted, no sin querer destriparlo por completo.

—Bien, ahora dime ¿qué planeas ponerte para la fiesta que te organizó Alice?

—Créeme que si no fuera porque lo organizó ella, no iría, más porque los demás irán.

—Puedes odiarlos un tiempo razonable –la abrazó –pero después vas a superarlo, eres extremadamente ardiente, Lily, no tardarás en encontrar a un chico que te merezca por completo, por lo que eres y fuiste.

—Dudo que exista, obviamente ahora se me acercarán porque notarán que tengo grandes senos y un buen trasero –se encogió de hombros.

—Vaya que sí –ambas rieron –aun así, no hagas cosas por despecho ¿bien?

—Te lo prometo –se llevó la mano derecha al corazón.

—Cualquier cosa, no dudes en enviarme una lechuza, me apareceré en Hogsmeade e iré a verte, no importa la hora ¿bien?

—Gracias Rose, eres como la hermana que siempre quise tener, tú y Alice –la abrazó.


	7. Decepción

_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Un miércoles más que estoy aquí de forma puntual, cosa que me hace la persona más feliz por ser alguien que se organiza y procura tener lista la actualización a tiempo de cada semana, bueno, espero que la historia les esté gustando tanto como a mí, muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus lecturas, sus favoritos y follows, significan muchísimo para mí, bien, nos leeremos el próximo miércoles si no hay ningún imprevisto.

Gracias por todo.

Cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

Rose Weasley había ayudado a Lily a arreglarse, y tenía que admitir que era bastante atractiva, a pesar de que Dominique y ella siempre se burlaban de lo poco femenina que era. Esas burlas se habían terminado por completo.

Alice observó a su mejor amiga caminar torpemente con sus zapatillas altas, sin embargo, lucía atrevida, haciendo que el andar pasara desapercibido, la admiró con su minifalda de piel color negro, su playera blanca de tirantes fajada sólo por la parte de enfrente, el sostén negro se dejaba ver, sonrió, tenía unas piernas largas y hermosas, sin duda estaba orgullosa de ella, no había duda de que Scorpius Malfoy babearía por ella.

—Estás lista para deslumbrar –soltó Alice, haciéndola girar cuando llegó hasta ella.

—Desde luego –murmuró fanfarrona y sonrió.

Lily no le había dicho aún a su amiga el catastrófico día de su cumpleaños y los que siguieron a ese, no quería arruinar aquél festejo que le tomó meses organizar, desde que le había dicho que quería cambiar de look, esa fiesta había comenzado a organizarse.

—Por cierto, te ves hermosa, Alice –sonrió Lily.

—Ah, gracias.

Giró con una gran sonrisa, la dulce rubiecita llevaba un playsuit blanco, con un hombro descubierto, dejando gran parte de su cuerpo a la vista, Lily pudo notar que estaba un poco bronceada, así que frunció el ceño, por lo regular, le agradaba ver a su amiga tan blanca como los copos de nieve, ahora había cometido esa locura y no sabía la razón.

—Tu bronceado no me gusta tanto.

—Ah, cállate, es inevitable cuando llevas a tu padre al Caribe por su cumpleaños.

—Cierto –rio divertida.

La noche avanzó con Lily divirtiéndose a pesar de todo el pronóstico que había tenido, sólo le hacía falta su hermano mayor para que aquello fuese de maravilla, Scorpius y Teddy se habían quedado bastante bien alejados de ella. No tenía ánimos de soportar más disculpas forzadas.

—Iré por algo de beber –susurró Alice en el oído de Lily, haciendo que esta asintiera.

Alice Longbottom fue hasta la barra, buscando con la mirada al mayor de los Potter, tenía la esperanza a que fuese solo, no es que fuese a intentar algo con él, simplemente aun le dolía verlo con alguien más, aunque le agradaba que encontrara a alguien y fuera feliz.

—Cerveza por favor –pidió la rubiecita.

—En seguida.

Siguió moviéndose al ritmo de la música mientras esperaba su tarro, observó a las personas sentadas y sonrió al encontrarse con Teddy, bastante aburrido, le sorprendió que no estuviese con Lily bailando, así que se acercó a él.

—Estás aquí, con tu no sé qué número de mojito y no bailando con tu mejor amiga, eso es raro ¿qué tengo que pensar? –frunció el ceño.

—Nada –se encogió de hombros –no estoy de humor.

—Sí, me lo supongo –suspiró.

Los ojos azules de Alice se encontraron con los color avellana de James, que le observaba, su corazón se agitó ¿en serio la estaba viendo a ella? Intentó sonreírle, pero pensó que no sería adecuado, él tenía novia, así que era mejor dejar de hacerse películas en la cabeza y aceptarlo de una maldita vez.

—Ven, vamos a bailar –jaló a Ted, y tomó su cerveza con la otra mano –Lily se quedó con Hugo, así que no habrá problema.

—Ali, en serio no…

—Tú vendrás, sí o sí, no me interesa –sonrió.

Ted no pudo negarse, observó a James, que los observaba, así que negó, no sabía qué tanto era que la rubia quería animarlo y que tanto era querer olvidarse de la presencia de James, una vez en la pista, el metamorfomago descubrió que el mayor de los Potter no los estaba viendo a él y a Alice, sino a lo que había estado detrás de ellos. No dijo nada, para no desilusionar a Alice.

Suspiró, ese era su problema, que callaba las cosas para no lastimar a las demás personas a las que quería.

A pesar de todo, pudo divertirse bailando con la única hija de Neville, estaba tan concentrado en lo suyo, que cuando un alboroto inició, se sorprendieron, Hugo y Lily avanzaban abriéndose paso entre la multitud; así que los dos les siguieron.

Ted empujó a los que le estorbaban, James Sirius Potter estaba armando un zafarrancho, estaba peleándose con un muggle ebrio y no sabía por qué, simplemente se interpuso y recibió un par de golpes por parte de James y el muggle.

—Basta ya –soltó enfadado –apartándolos, usó un hechizo no verbal para lograrlo.

—No te metas en esto.

—Estás arruinando la fiesta de tu hermana, claro que me voy a meter en esto, James.

—Aléjate y déjame romperle la cara.

—James, por favor, no vale la pena, amor –Violet lo sujetó, haciendo que él respirara por primera vez más tranquilo –no le des mucha importancia, es sólo un ebrio.

—Pero…

—Vámonos, sigamos bailando, ven.

Ted observó a Alice, que se había quedado completamente quieta, bajó la vista y agitó la cabeza, su bonito cabello rubio se meció un poco, estaba ahuyentando las lágrimas, lo supo, ella había encontrado más sentido a eso que él.

—Dime ¿qué te ocurre? –levantó la vista de la rubia.

—La sortija ¿no la viste? –sonrió con melancolía.

—Lo lamento, Alice, pero creo que tendrías que irte olvidando de él.

—No es tan sencillo como parece.

Ted pasó el resto de la madrugada consolando a Alice, en algún momento, habían terminado sentados en la calle, hablando de lo difícil que era no ser correspondido por la persona que amaban, quizás por la reciente decepción de la rubia no lo interrogó sobre porque conocía muy bien ese sentimiento, si sí había sido correspondido en su momento por Victoire.

—Tranquila, ya verás que vas a encontrar a alguien que te ame, que realmente lo haga.

—Sí, lo sé, es sólo que por el momento es fácil decirlo, pero difícil de aceptarlo, Ted, he estado enamorada de James desde que entré a Hogwarts, tú no sabes lo que es que la persona a quien amas te vea simplemente como un hermano, o la amiguita de su hermana.

Teddy tuvo unas ganas enormes de soltarse a reír como si no hubiese final, claro que lo sabía, esos Potter eran bastante crueles cuando alguien no les interesaba de esa manera, nadie se lo iba a platicar, lo estaba viviendo de primera mano.

La lluvia comenzó de la nada, sorprendiéndoles y dejándolos empapados en cuestión de segundos, para sorpresa del metamorfomago, ella soltó una risa dulce y honesta, elevó el rostro, dejando que las gotas la mojaran, el maquillaje perfecto no se afectó ni un instante.

—Sé que es una propuesta indecorosa, pero ¿quieres ir conmigo a pasear bajo esta lluvia?

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer –le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

No es como si su caminata tuviese una plática muy interesante y filosófica, de esas que siempre muestran en las películas muggles que adoraban Rose y Dominique, o en alguna obra literaria de esas que tanto leía Victoire, simplemente se hacían compañía uno al otro.

Acompañando los pensamientos que les atormentaban, como ya ambos lo sabían, amar a un Potter no era nada sencillo, quizás el único que había tenido suerte en eso era Scorpius Malfoy, quien no había tenido que esforzarse ni una milésima para que dos de ellos lo amaran como lo hacían.

—La verdad es que no quiero ir a casa –murmuró Alice.

—Puedes quedarte en mi apartamento –se encogió de hombros –no es como si quisiera llegar a él también –se burlaron.

—Bien.

Alice sujetó la mano de Ted, aun con el saco de éste puesto, Ted usó la aparición conjunta para llegar hasta su apartamento, las luces se encendieron una vez que detectaron el movimiento, apuntó su varita a la chimenea y la encendió

—Aún hay ropa de Victoire en mi habitación, te traeré algo.

—No, el humor de Victoire y el mío no se llevan –se burló.

—Bien, te traeré algo mío.

Ted desapareció por el pasillo, regresó con una playera de color azul chicle y se la extendió, la rubia fue hasta el baño y se la colocó, secó su ropa y la dobló, salió después de unos largos minutos del baño.

—Le puedes decir a tu madre que te dé algo para el resfriado mañana, sé que lo mejor sería un té, pero en estos momentos nos irá mejor un whisky.

—Vaya, que considerado –se burló la rubia, sentándose junto a él en la alfombra.

—En serio lamento mucho que James no te quiera de esa manera.

—Claro ¿por qué lo sentirías? –Le observó –la lástima no es para nada buena, prefiero no lo sé, olvidar el hecho, soy de la edad de su hermana, dime, ¿tú te fijarías en alguien así?

—Alice –suspiró Ted –ten en cuenta algo, siempre la persona que te guste puede tener la edad de algún hermano –señaló, haciendo que la mujer prestara más atención –sí, vamos, a Lily le gusta Scorpius, y éste tiene la edad de su hermano mayor, a Albus pudo gustarle alguien de la edad de Lily o simplemente mayor, como de la edad de James, o no vamos lejos, a Lysander le gusta una chica de su edad, y bueno, su hermano tiene su misma edad –se encogió de hombros, un poco enfadado –a mi padre le gustaba una chica que podría haber sido su hija.

—No seas exagerado –lo empujó con una sonrisa en los labios –sólo eran diez años de diferencia, no era mucho.

—Claro que eran muchos –soltó Ted –el chiste es, que te puedes enamorar de cualquier persona, sin importar su edad, bueno –hizo un mohín –si te enamoras de una niña teniendo tú unos veinte, quizás sí estés un poco perdido en lo que está bien y mal.

—Tienes razón, los niños son sagrados –sonrieron.

La magia del momento perdió su efecto, la rubia y el metamorfomago se quedaron hundidos en sus propios pensamientos, sintiéndose cada vez más mal consigo mismos por haberse enamorado de quienes lo estaban, era algo imposible, lo sabían, y aun así, no podían hacer nada al respecto.

Ted sólo quería que Lily lo perdonara, si eso pasaba, juraba por Merlín que jamás, de los jamases, volvería a traicionarla, que guardaría sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser, los encerraría con todas las llaves imaginarias del mundo y se olvidaría de todo aquello.

—Iré a dormir –musitó Alice.

—Claro, descansa.

—X—

Lily observó a su prima Rose, de toda su familia la más cercana era ella, siempre le ayudaba con sus problemas, a pesar de que eran muy diferentes, ella y Alice siempre tenían un consejo inteligente y racional para solucionar aquello que le atormentaba.

—Ya, cálmate –soltó Rose negando con una sonrisa divertida –puedes seguir enojada con él, no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente.

—Realmente no quiero volver a hablarle, jamás, en mi vida, te lo juro, si pudiese, me iría hasta que él desapareciera de la tierra, pero no puedo.

—Para ser honesta, si vas a estar enojada, tendrías que estarlo a igual escala con los tres.

—Ah no, Rose, es que Ted lo sabía, Albus y Scorpius le dijeron que podían decirme y no lo hizo, omitió aquella información ¿por qué motivo?

—Albus y Scorpius también la omitieron ¿por qué? No es como si tus padres fuesen a morir del dolor, es estúpido lo que hicieron, y punto.

—Tal vez no por el hecho de que le gusten los chicos –admitió Lily –pero sí Malfoy.

—Lily, cariño, a ti te gustaba él, y nunca viste eso como un obstáculo ¿o sí?

—No –aceptó.

—O tu hermano es muy cobarde como típico Slytherin, o no ama a Scorpius con la misma intensidad que tú, el punto aquí es, que no puedes estar sólo enojada con Ted.

—Claro que puedo, él siempre dijo que no había nada en el mundo que me ocultara, todo me lo diría ¿por qué hacer eso? ¿Por qué ocultarme eso?

—Porque no era su secreto –insistió –dime, Ted y tú son muy unidos, imagino que le cuentas muchas cosas que no quieres que sepan los demás ¿qué pasaría si no fuesen así? Un ejemplo –Rose se acomodó bien –si tú y Scorpius estuvieran involucrados y no quisieran que sus padres supieran, bien, y entonces yo fuese tú con Ted, si él no me ocultara nada en el mundo ¿cómo te sentirías si me lo contara?

—Te comprendo, pero no aplica, porque Scorpius y Albus…

—Lo sé, cariño, pero esos dos dirán cualquier cosa para librarse de tener la culpa, que tú culpes a Teddy, es lo mejor para ellos, así no tienen razón para sentirse mal por que tengas el corazón roto.

—X—

Teddy llegó temprano a la casa de su padrino, no iba a desistir para que Lily le perdonara, y como si sus pensamientos la hubiesen atraído, la observó, estaba sentada en el sofá con una manta ligera sobre las piernas, la taza humeante sobre el respaldo del mueble, la joven tenía la vista en el jardín, la conocía tan bien, que sabía que no había dormido ni un minuto en toda la noche.

—Buenos días –musitó, avanzando hasta ella, que no le contestó –Lily, por favor.

La joven cerró los ojos, suspiró y lo observó, había estado toda la noche despierta, preguntándose si perdonarlo ahora era lo mejor, y los minutos previos a que él le hablara, habría decidido que dejaría fluir sus sentimientos y emociones y si al verlo de nuevo, todo aquél enojo se hubiese ido, cedería.

Sin embargo no fue así, estaba furiosa con él, lo adoraba, y sabía que ese cariño seguía ahí, pero como una vez su abuela lo había dicho, Teddy se había salido de su corazón, lo quería, por los bonitos recuerdos que tenía con él, por todo el apoyo, pero al verlo ahora, era como si estuviese viendo a otra persona, un hombre que jamás había visto antes, él ya no era Teddy, su Teddy bear, era un extraño para ella.

Ella no pensaba quedarse con todo aquello que sentía, iba a desintoxicarse primero de esos sentimientos que le quemaban, y si en algún momento cedían, y había posibilidad de volver a ser amigos, bien, pero no fingiría perdonarlo porque eso sólo le haría guardar aquel resentimiento que terminaría por pudrir aquellos bonitos recuerdos que quería conservar en su estado más puro.

—Hola Teddy, buenos días –saludó Rose.

—Buenos días, Rosie –le sonrió, suspirando y levantándose, Lily seguía ignorándolo.

—Sólo esperaste que me durmiera para huir ¿ronco mucho? –cuestionó a su prima.

—No es eso –murmuró –no quería despertarte, suelo ser muy… insoportable cuando tengo insomnio, preferí dejarte descansar.

—Ya tomaste una decisión de lo que charlamos por la madrugada ¿no?

—Sí, y no lo haré, lo dejaré ir todo, a mi propia manera.

Se levantó, tomó la taza y se alejó escaleras arriba, dejando a la pelirroja de rizos y al metamorfomago que tenía el cabello de un color melón, frustrado por no poder hacer que lo perdonara.

—Estoy abogando a tu favor –le informó, haciendo que Ted sonriera encantado.

—Gracias Rosie –se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente contra él, elevándole un poco del piso, su nariz quedó en la clavícula de la pelirroja Weasley –eres, simplemente y totalmente fabulosa.

—Lo sé –se dejó pegar más a él, Teddy olía delicioso, no sabía qué clase de colonia usaba, sin embargo le volvía loca.

Ted se giró a besarla en la mejilla, y por un segundo, Rose se vio tentada a besarlo, claro que sabía que eso sería trampa y por lo tanto, el hechizo que había hecho para que se activara el color del labial, no funcionaría, pero, podría… aunque fuese trampa, ayudarle de esa manera.

Sólo rozó la comisura de sus labios cuando Teddy automáticamente y con unos reflejos impresionantes evitó besarla, Rose se golpeó mentalmente, lo había asustado. ¡Demonios!

—Perdón –se disculpó Ted incómodo, cosa que Rose confundió con timidez, así que sonrió.

—Está bien, Ted, suele pasar en algunas ocasiones, no te preocupes –le guiñó un ojo y se alejó a la chimenea –nos veremos después.

—Sí, supongo –rió.

Lily bajó a desayunar con su familia, ignoró a Ted, se sentó junto a su madre, que le sonrió, ni James, ni Albus, ni Scorpius estaban ahí, como ellos ya eran unos adultos fuera de Hogwarts, tenían otra clase de responsabilidades, y aunque normalmente le habría gustado tener al metamorfomago para ella sola, ahora sólo lo quería a mil kilómetros lejos.

—Que silencio, ustedes jamás habían estado tan serios durante un desayuno, díganme ¿qué ocurre? –interrogó Ginny.

—Nada –soltó Ted –es sólo que hicimos una apuesta, a ver quién soporta más sin ser una lata –sonrió, logrando engañar a Ginny.

—Te va ganando –informó la esposa de Harry Potter; tomó su plato y vaso y fue a ponerlos a la tarja.

—Iré con Hugo y Louis, mamá.

—Nada de Póker explosivo, Lily Luna –le advirtió.

—Ya no jugaremos en el gallinero, si te deja más tranquila –soltó una risita.

—Ya te dije –soltó –sí, tienes 17 y eres mayor, pero sigues en Hogwarts y mientras eso siga así, obedeces mis reglas y las de tu padre.


	8. Celos

_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Una semana más, en la que he podido estar aquí de forma constante, el bloqueo ha estado desapareciendo poco a poco y eso me agrada, he desbloqueado un logro con el Scorily, que he de admitir que me he dedicado más a escribir de esa historia que de esta, aun así aquí esta la actualización, gracias por todo el apoyo que le brindan al fic y por consiguiente a mí, significa mucho, así que espero que la trama y la historia les siga agradando.

Gracias por todo.

Cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

Rose Weasley había puesto al tanto de los avances que había logrado con Ted a Dominique, que en su cara denotaba toda la irritación que podía sentir, le otorgó una sonrisa hipócrita y se limitó a felicitarla, desvió la vista, para ver a Ted, que observaba a Lily Luna, con cierta nostalgia.

—Y ¿esos que se traen? –cuestionó a Rose.

—No sé –se encogió de hombros, sin dignarse a ver a los aludidos.

—Estás mintiendo, Rose Weasley –soltó frunciendo el ceño –esos dos están muy alejados últimamente, en realidad, desde el cumpleaños de Lily no veo que se hablen.

—Claro que se hablan –soltó divertida la hija mayor de Ron.

—Faltan tres días para que inicie el curso en Hogwarts, Lily en este momento tendría que estar berreando porque no quiere irse y no ver a Teddy hasta las vacaciones.

—Bueno, Dominique –habló un tanto exasperada –Lily ha cumplido los 17, es una adolescente y adulta, todo al mismo tiempo –informó –no quiero recordarte como estabas a esa edad ¿o sí?

—Cierto, aun así, esos dos están extraños.

La mirada de Rose se posó por fin en Ted, para después ver a Lily, que estaba sentada cerca del estanque, con las piernas flexionadas contra su pecho y sus brazos abrazándolas, tenía la barbilla recargada entre las rodillas; suponía que los dos estaban pasándola bastante mal, Dominique era su mejor amiga, sin importar que estuvieran compitiendo por el mismo chico, su prima era quien mejor la conocía, y si llegara a pasarle algo similar a lo que a Lily le había pasado con Ted, no quería saber cómo estaría emocionalmente o si pudiese mostrarse un poco de lo fuerte que Lily se dejaba ver.

—Me estás cambiando por Lily –se quejó Dominique, haciendo que Rose riera.

—No te estoy cambiando por ella, simplemente es mi prima y en estos momentos me necesita más que tú.

—Supongo que se siente incómoda por volver al colegio, con nueva ropa y uniforme, será la primera vez en años que Hogwarts la verá asistiendo con un uniforme a su talla.

—Dejaste escapar el chiste de _una falda. _

—En realidad no me interesa lo que use, mientras sea de su talla, así sea para un mago de tres años, pero que le quede a su tamaño –Rose rió.

Dominique se levantó, se limpió el pasto del trasero y fue hasta Ted, a quien rodeó del cuello, el metamorfomago le sonrió encantado y le sonrió, mejor de lo que alguna vez le había sonreído a Rose, tenía que ir haciéndose la idea de que la hermanita de Victoire había enamorado al novio de su hermana mayor, quizás sí había sido ella la razón por la que la perfecta Vic y Teddy habían terminado.

Rose levantó la vista cuando vio a su hermano acechar a Lily, y justo, cuando iba a gritarle que tuviera cuidado con él, Hugo sacó su varita y con un _Expelliarmus, _arrojó a Lily al estanque, asustando a los patos, que comenzaron a graznar y a lanzar picotazos en dirección a Lily, que había perdido su varita en el vuelo.

—_Immobulus _ –gritó Teddy, paralizando a los patos, corrió en dirección de la pelirroja menor y estiró su mano hasta ella, que rechazó de un manotazo.

La risa de Hugo resonaba en el lugar, completamente divertido, Lily normalmente estaría igual que él y con o sin varita, se habría deshecho de los patos ella sola, el rechazo de Scorpius había roto todo dentro de Lily, y eso hizo enfurecer a Rose.

—X—

Scorpius y Albus reían divertidos, estaban acostados sobre el pasto detrás de la casa de Arthur y Molly Weasley, con el mediano de los Potter recostado en el pecho de su pareja, se estiró un poco y lo besó.

Rose Weasley observó la escena, en un momento normal, le habría parecido lo más dulce que les había visto hacer, pero por otro lado, estaba su prima, la más valiente de las chicas que se hubiese topado en su vida, aquella que se había declarado a sí misma como la príncipe que liberaba a las princesas de su propia fragilidad, siendo un completo desastre.

El mocomurciélago golpeó directamente a Scorpius y después a Albus, que se levantaron asustados por el repentino ataque, le dedicaron una mirada sorprendida y al mismo tiempo enfadada.

—Rose, estás loca nosotros no te hemos…

—No, claramente a mí no, pero ¿qué tal a Lily?

—Eso no es nuestra culpa…

—Claro que sí, aunque no completamente, sí parcial, Ted está allá, intentando que Lily lo perdone, mientras ustedes están aquí, escondidos, como siempre, besándose.

—Perdón por querer un poco de libertad.

—Sabes –señaló a Scorpius –te consideré por mucho tiempo un chico muy afortunado, porque Lily estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de ti, siempre pensé que no habría nadie en el mundo quien te amara más que ella.

—Estoy presente –soltó Albus, enfadado.

—Que bien –lo apuntó con la varita –no me equivoqué –se dirigió de nuevo al rubiecito –ella te ama más de lo que Albus podría, y eso que no le correspondes, ustedes han mantenido en secreto tantos años su relación…

—Mis padres no lo tomarán nada bien, porque sea precisamente el hijo de Malfoy…

—Es complicado, Rose –admitió Scorpius.

—Bueno, el detalle de qué dirían los demás, nunca le preocupó a Lily, ella hubiese luchado contra millones de dragones al mismo tiempo si hubiese sido correspondida por ti, es una lástima que tu gran amor, no pueda luchar con el qué dirán de sus padres.

Se alejó enfadada, cuando ingresó a La Madriguera, Lily se sorbió los mocos, haciéndole sonreír tiernamente, algunas cosas no cambiaban del todo.

—Déjame curarte, ya que te negaste a que Ted lo hiciera, de seguro.

—Gracias –sonrió girándose hasta ella.

—No te preocupes, cariño –le sonrió.

Rose observó a su prima, que evitaba con todas sus fuerzas que su barbilla no temblara más de la cuenta a causa del llanto contenido, suponía que Scorpius y Albus habían salido de su escondite.

—Vas a encontrar a alguien que valga la pena, te lo aseguro –soltó Rose –y será millones de veces mejor que Scorpius.

—Nunca he sido buena con los sentimientos, ahora soy una chica tonta, llorando por los rincones como si…

—No está mal ser un poco delicada y emocional, pero odio verte sufriendo, te dejaste ser picoteada por unos patos, Lily, la chica que yo conozco los habría golpeado de vuelta, ellos habrían escapado con el primer bufido de amenaza de tu parte.

—Gracias –sonrió Lily.

—Vuelve a ser mi primita, la loca Lily que corría en calzoncillos porque el vestido era muy largo y estorboso, la que se quebró nueve dedos intentando soltar su pulgar de un agujero, quien evacuo una colonia de hormigas en una lluvia torrencial y les prestó su cuarto, la que golpeó a Hugo sólo porque estrelló a un gnomo en la cerca de piedra porque no pudo aventarlo más lejos.

Ted Lupin entró a la casa justo cuando la risa dulce y cantarina de Lily Luna se escuchaba, se desternillaba delante de Rose, que reía también divertida, él sonrió, le agradaba ver que aun podía reír.

—Me tengo que ir –anunció, y el sonido de su voz, hizo que la risa de Lily se cortara en seco y abandonara el lugar.

—Ya se le pasara –lo tranquilizó Rose.

—Para ser honesto, ya sé que jamás se le pasará.

—Sólo dale un poco de tiempo, quizás la distancia ayude un poco.

—Bueno ella volverá en tres días al colegio, no hay mayor distancia que esa.

—X—

Teddy había sido casi obligado por su padrino a acompañar a Lily al callejón Diagon, no había cosa más incómoda que eso ahora que no le hablaba, soltó su mano cuando se aparecieron y ella avanzó rápidamente, así que la siguió, aunque dándole su espacio.

—Hola Lily –la saludó su hermano James.

—Jamie –sonrió ella –dime ¿Qué tal?

—Bueno, le pedí matrimonio a Violet y dijo que sí.

— ¡No te creo! –chilló emocionada la pelirroja y le brincó encima a su hermano.

La mirada avellana de James lo ubicó, para dedicarle una sonrisa incómoda, como todo saludo, ambos Potter estaban enfurecidos con él, y no creía que se les pasara tan pronto como deseaba que pasara.

—Ya se reconciliaron después de esa pelea en el bar.

—Bueno, ella odia que actúe así.

—Lo creo, las chicas también podemos defendernos.

—En realidad, bueno… y ¿ya más tranquila? ¿Lograste comunicarte con Alice?

Ted observó a James, ¿por qué preguntaba algo así? Así que observó el lenguaje corporal de Lily, que era completamente tenso, estaba preocupada.

—No –admitió –desde la fiesta de mi cumpleaños en ese bar, no he hablado con ella.

—Bueno –admitió James, observando a Ted –la última vez que yo la vi, estaba con –lo señaló con la barbilla, haciendo que Lily se girara a él.

—Ah –dijo como todo, sabía que no lo interrogaría, por más que quisiera.

—Sólo charlamos, y la llevé a mi apartamento…

—Eso explica dónde está y que ha estado tan ocupada para no contestarte, Lily –soltó James.

—No estás celoso ¿o sí? –se burló Ted.

—Claro que no –soltó enfadado –no tengo porque estarlo, ella sólo es la amiguita de mi hermana, no soy un enfermo.

—Como tú digas, hermano.

—No soy tu hermano –soltó James enfadado.

—Gracias al cielo –soltó Lily.

La joven se alejó, dejando a los varones en un silencio incómodo, quizás James demorara menos en volver a hablarle, pero era un suplicio tanta espera.

Al regresar a la casa de los Potter, Dominique, Rose, Louis, Victoire, Molly II y Hugo estaban ahí, para desagrado de las dos primeras, Ted, James y Lily llegaron acompañados con la dichosa Violet.

La sangre de dos de las tres pelirrojas ardía en celos, ya que aunque Rose supiera que estaba comprometida con James, el claro coqueteo hacia el metamorfo no pasó desapercibido para ellas.

La mano de la mujer acarició la pierna de Teddy, mientras hablaba animada con la tercera pelirroja, que reía encantada por lo que fuera que le estuviera diciendo.

—Quiero deshacerme de ella –bufó Dominique –desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra.

—Está comprometida con James –intentó sonar tranquila Rose.

—No, es más que obvio que su mano está en la pierna de Ted, mientras su prometido está charlando con mi primito –soltó Dominique.

—No vas a darle el gusto –la sujetó Rose, al ver que Violet les observaba de reojo, mientras sonreía de lado.

—La maldita perra nos está provocando –dime ¿recuerdas el pegamento mágico de tu padre? –soltó Dominique.

—Claro.

Las dos pelirrojas se levantaron apresuradas mientras soltaban una risa divertida y un poco contagiosa, Ted aprovechó el nuevo espacio libre para quitarse de ahí, la caricia "involuntaria" le estaba incomodando, aunque no provocaba nada, no quería prestarse para malentendidos con los demás, si de por sí.

—Mis años en Hogwarts fueron los mejores que tendré –soltó Violet –puedes aprovechar mucho estando lejos de los adultos –rió.

—Supongo que sí –se encogió de hombros Lily.

—Dime ¿has estado en…? –se acercó a la pelirroja y le dijo algo que Ted no logró oír, pero Lily abrió los ojos y sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

—No –admitió, haciendo que Violet riera.

—Deberías intentarlo –negó.

—Yo no creo que eso sea muy de mi personalidad.

—Lily, ya cambiaste de ropa, eres ardiente, créeme que al volver a Hogwarts, tendrás tantos que podrás tener uno diferente para cada día del mes y…

—Incómodo –murmuró ella, llevándose el cabello detrás de la oreja aún más roja.

—Eso lo dices ahora.

—No, yo lo decidí –soltó.

—Lily –rió Violet, llamando la atención de Ted de nuevo en su charla –decidir ser célibe es cuando ya has tenido tanto sexo que _decides _permanecer célibe, no cuando eres virgen.

Ted tragó saliva ¿de qué rayos estaban hablando? La pelirroja estaba incómoda y claramente roja, y todo aquello no le funcionaba para nada a Ted, ella lucía hermosa así. Se levantó y fue hasta el baño, tenía que lavarse la cara para calmarse, cuando entró al lugar abrió la llave, observó el agua correr por un momento.

Hizo un cuenco con las manos y arrojó el agua contenida sobre su rostro, hizo lo mismo dos veces más, cerró las llaves y se estiró para tomar la toalla y secarse el rostro y las manos, una vez logrado su cometido, retrocedió para girarse e irse, pero se topó con algo tirado, así que se sujetó del lavamanos, sintiendo algo pegajoso, de inmediato lo soltó, pero aquello se había adherido a su piel.

—Mierda –gruñó.

Lily avanzó por el pasillo, con la cara tan roja como podía tenerla, nunca se habría imaginado que la novia de James fuese bastante activa incluso en su época de Hogwarts, y vaya, eso no le sorprendía, bueno, si ellos podían hacerlo ¿Qué tenía de malo que ellas hicieran lo mismo?

Intentó dar el paso, pero su pie derecho se quedó pegado al suelo, haciendo que frunciera el ceño, ella, haciendo que jalara su pie tan fuerte, como para lograr despegarse, y lo logró, trastabilló justo cuando Ted salía del baño, sosteniéndola para evitar que terminara de bruces sobre el suelo.

Gran error.

—Suéltame –soltó ella enfadada, forcejeando.

—No, no forcejees, esto es…

—Cállate y suéltame ahora mismo –bufó, empujándolo del estómago.

—Lily, no…

—Déjame en paz, de una vez y suéltame.

Un chasquido después, Lily estaba completamente pegada a Ted, sus manos estaban en su abdomen, casi en sus pectorales, las manos de él en su cadera, intentó alejarse pero estaba completamente pegada.

—Maldita sea –gruñó.

—Te lo advertí –soltó en un tono burlón –alguien usó pegamento W&W en nosotros, creo que querían que nos reconciliáramos.

Lily frunció el ceño, suponía que ese no había sido el plan, Hugo tendría que ser el responsable de algo como esto, después de que la había hecho volar hacia el estanque, esto tenía su firma, ahora tenía que soportar una hora pegada a Ted Lupin.

Él la llevó a la habitación de huéspedes, donde solía dormir cuando se quedaba ahí, a cuidarlos, algo que ya no sería muy necesario, Lily se percató del golpeteó del corazón de Ted, que quedaba en su oído, así que alejó la cabeza, que era la única parte de su cuerpo que no estaba pegada a él; quería insultarlo, maldecirlo, pero eso le daría la falsa idea de que andaban por un buen camino en volver a hablarse, y no era así.

—Dime ¿de qué hablabas con Violet? –Cuestionó Ted –tengo curiosidad, sólo eso.

—Prefiero que te calles, durante lo que resta del tiempo –soltó –no me interesa reconciliarme contigo ¿te queda claro?

—Bastante claro –soltó y suspiró.

—X—

Rose observó a Lily regresar después de un largo rato desaparecida, tenía las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido, después de ella, salió Ted, tan tranquilo como siempre, golpeó a Dominique en las costillas, ella se quejó la golpeó de vuelta y después observó a los recién llegados.

—Maldita sea –bufó –es que nada nos sale bien, y eso que eres una maldita sabelotodo.

—Se suponía que ella sería, nadie va a ese baño, sólo ella.

—Pues ya viste que Ted también –bufó furiosa.

—Bueno, al menos espero que hayan hablado –murmuró Rose más para ella que para Dominique.

Teddy se sentó junto a Victoire y Hugo, Lily fue hasta James y Violet, al otro lado de Ted, así que la pelirroja de rizos supo que ni aun con una hora pegados, habían podido hablar y solucionar los problemas.

—Vaya –Ted giró hasta su ex novia.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –cuestionó.

—Sabía que había comenzado a gustarte alguien, pero no sabía que era ella.

—Vic, no sé de qué me hablas.

—Obviamente de Lily ¿te gusta?

—Creo que has perdido la cabeza.

—Ja, claro ¿por qué están peleados?

—No lo estamos –mintió, y guardó silencio, para que Vic diera la charla por terminada.


	9. Felices Fiestas

_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo, con una nueva actualización, que para ser completamente honestos, pensé que no tendría lista para hoy, por fortuna, pude completar el capítulo, así que aquí estamos, de nuevo, esperando que la actualización sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que nos dan, a la historia y a mí, y bueno, sin más, espero podamos leernos el próximo miércoles con una nueva actualización.

Gracias por todo.

Cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

Lily se observó en el espejo con cierto desdén, luego dirigió su mirada a la chica que estaba detrás de ella, terminando de acomodar los rulos que había hecho, la escuela había comenzado a hablar de ella más de lo que hubiese deseado, pero había pasado demasiados años vistiendo como hombre, que era imposible que cuando la vieran tan femenina, no hablaran al respecto.

Para su fortuna, Alice estaba ahí para ella, como siempre lo había estado, los chismes ahora iban a que las mujeres le habían terminado por parecer aburridas y quería experimentar con algo más, nunca iba a darle gusto a la gente, y tampoco le interesaba, habían llegado casi hasta las vacaciones de diciembre, y los chismes todavía iban y venían, pero no le interesaba, cada vez faltaba menos para que saliera y no volviera a verlos, al menos no tan seguido.

—Vas a salir, así y sola –argumentó Alice.

—Bueno, sigo en pijama, no iré como una provocadora, Ali –sonrío.

—Lo sé, pero has estado tan extraña desde que volviste de casa y no has querido decirme nada, sólo sé por Hugo que no te hablas con Teddy ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo que te molestó tanto?

—Fue algo que no dijo –admitió enfadada.

—Terry quiere llevarte al baile ¿sabes eso? –interrogó Alice con una sonrisa.

—Yo no quiero ir con Terry Nott al baile.

—Es obvio que no irás con Scorpius, así que... ¿Por qué no vas con él? Desde que usabas ropa de James, Terry fue agradable contigo ¿lo recuerdas?

—Lo pensaré.

Lily salió del colegio y se dirigió a Hogsmeade, era temprano en sábado, y quería ir al pueblo y volver antes de que el resto del colegio hiciera su visita, compraría los dulces, lo que necesitaba para sus clases y volvería al colegio, a encerrarse en su habitación por el resto del fin de semana.

—Así que aquí estás –Lily apretó los ojos e intentó calmar su furia cuando la voz de Edward Lupin sonó a sus espaldas.

—Es Hogsmeade, es sábado. Son las nueve de la mañana ¿por qué rayos estás aquí? –bufó.

—Quería hablar contigo, además, me enteré que ya no estabas tan enojada y que pensabas arreglar las cosas conmigo cuando volviéramos a vernos, así que escuche eso y corrí hacia aquí, aunque no literalmente.

— ¿Quién fue quien te dio esa información?

— ¿Es muy necesario que lo sepas? –sonrío temeroso.

—Claro que si ¿a quién voy a agradecerle por facilitar mi vida?

—Bueno, es que ella no lo dijo con mala intención.

—Ella, supongo que hablas de Alice ¿no?

— ¿De quién más si no? –sonrío el chico.

—Lo cierto es, que a la única persona con la que he hablado al respecto es James –Teddy suspiró vencido.

—Sólo quiero solucionar las cosas, Lily, jamás hemos peleado...

—Bien, dime entonces ¿por qué me ocultaste que Scorpius y Albus eran novios? –elevó una ceja, en la espera de una respuesta.

—La verdad es que no lo sé, iba a decírtelo, pero... Estabas tan enamorada de él.

— ¿Y creíste que era divertido que suspirara por el novio de mi hermano por todos estos años, mientras te decía que posiblemente mi historia con Scor sería como la de mis padres? –Los ojos de Lily se abrieron y su boca formó una perfecta O –debí parecer una estúpida delante de todos, soy patética, vaya que te divertiste a mis costillas.

—No, yo jamás...

—Debiste decirlo, antes de humillarme y arriesgarme a invitarlo al baile.

—Yo... Lo siento, en serio Lily.

—No te preocupes por eso, mi vida social no está terminada, ya tengo con quien ir al baile.

— ¿En serio? –le observó.

—Sí, que yo no quitará la vista de Scorpius y que vistiera como un hombre no me hacía menos interesante para los chicos ¿sabes eso?

—Bueno, es que... –le observó atento –luces bastante... Hermosa, supuse...

—Pues no –se burló Lily –tengo que ser justa y reconocer que él me vio desde que ni siquiera me peinaba por las mañanas, no ahora que luzco bastante... Eh, como era... Hermosa –se burló.

— ¿Puedo saber quién va a llevarte al baile? –la observó, un poco dolido porque Lily pensara que él la había notado tan solo después de que decidió vestir con ropa de su talla.

—Terry Nott –respondió sería –y lo que James te dijo fue mentira.

— ¿Qué de todo?

—Lo de querer verte para solucionar esto, era mentira, él solo quería saber que tan cobarde era, por eso te envió.

—Así que jugó conmigo –se burló –muy digno de James Sirius Potter.

—Sí, recuerdas que está al tanto de cómo te divertías a mis espaldas, así que por eso te mandó.

— ¿Qué le dijiste que me dirías cuando volviéramos a vernos?

—No iba a decir mucho.

Lily se acercó a Ted, aprovechando que el chico era más alto que ella, le fue más fácil golpearlo en los testículos, haciendo que se doblará de inmediato, con la cara pálida que en un instante se puso roja.

—Fue en serio cuando te dije que no quería que volvieras a dirigirme la palabra, Edward Lupin.

—Pero... Tu padre... –su voz sonó aguda.

—Sólo lo necesario, pero espero que tus visitas se reduzcan cuando esté de vacaciones, después de que salga de Hogwarts, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

La que siempre había sido su pequeña y dulce Lily se alejó de él, dejándolo completamente dolido, no sólo de sus partes nobles, no podía creer que el estúpido de Scorpius había arruinado su amistad con Lily, aun así, no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

Se sobrepuso más rápido de lo que pensó, se apareció justo delante de ella, la sujetó de los brazos, ella sintió el tirón familiar de la aparición, lo próximo que notó fue una casa destartalada, se giró sobre su mismo eje, para volver a él y dedicarle una mirada furiosa.

—Es la casa de los gritos –la tranquilizó –no estamos tan lejos de Hogwarts.

—Bueno, no me tomará mucho regresar.

Ted la sujetó de nuevo, y después se interpuso en su paso, la sujetó de la mejilla y la abrazó, estaba tan abrumado, el distanciamiento con ella le había costado mucho más de lo que él pensó, sobretodo en su eficiencia, la mayoría del tiempo su mente divagaba en qué hacer para que lo perdonara, y cuando James le había dicho eso, no lo dudó ni un simple segundo.

—Te extraño, Lily –ella lo empujó, suavemente en esta ocasión.

La pelirroja lo notó, estaba cansado, su cabello no cambiaba de colores, sólo un segundo, como las bombillas que se fundían, un micro segundo y volvía al color gris rata, su corazón se estrujó tanto, que se sintió mal con ella misma.

—Yo…

—Lo lamento ¿sí? Fue mi culpa no decirte, mi decisión, no me reiría de ti jamás, no por un asunto así al menos, sabía lo mucho que te gustaba, no tenía el valor de decirte que a pesar de que tú eres hermosa, él jamás se fijaría en ti, sabía que eso dañaría más tu autoestima y tu decisión de usar ropa de tu tamaño, no quería eso, no quería verte triste.

—Edward –musitó –en serio…

—Va a ser navidad en unos días, Lily, te lo suplico –se hincó, sujetándola de las manos –ya no soporto esto, no soporto que a ellos les trates como si jamás hubiese pasado por su mente que era Scorpius quien te gustaba, vaya que al menos Scorpius lo sabía.

Lily retrocedió, jalando sus manos con violencia contenida, o al menos todo lo que pudo, los ojos miel de Ted se volvieron de color oro un momento, ese bastardo infeliz.

—Scorpius… él…

—Sí, estoy muy seguro de que lo sabía, y no, no se lo dije yo.

—Pues él actuó como si…

—Vamos Lily, piensa un poco ¿alguna vez te dio a pensar que tenías posibilidad?

Lily frunció los labios. —Dime ¿por qué la pregunta? –elevó una ceja.

—Sé honesta ¿tú le darías una idea errónea a alguien si sales con su hermano?

Lily infló las mejillas llena de furia, y por primera vez en meses, no era dirigida a él, los ojos olivo se apagaron de la furia en cuanto se topó con él, después de meses, todo aquél odio se había ido, cambiado de sujetó.

Lo tomó por sorpresa, el cuerpo delgaducho y bien formado de Lily chocó contra el de él, lanzándolos al piso, ella soltó una carcajada llena de felicidad, lo besó en la mejilla, así que él se vio con libertad de rodearla y pegarla contra él.

—Merlín, Lily, te he echado tanto de menos, esto, todo –murmuró.

Ella no respondió, lo cierto es que a pesar de haber perdonado su traición, hacía unos segundos atrás, las cosas se sentían diferentes, seguía sin ser _su Teddy, _ahora era Ted, el chico extraño al que había visto por primera vez el 31 de Julio de ese año, se sintió un poco incómoda en su abrazo, así que se alejó de él; y el metamorfo lo notó.

—Pensé que me habías perdonado.

—Y lo hice, pero la verdad es que las cosas no son como lo eran antes, Teddy –se encogió de hombros.

—Lo comprendo, volveré a ganarme tu confianza, lo prometo –pellizcó su mejilla, haciéndole reír.

Teddy lo había prometido, si ella lo perdonaba, se arrancaría todo ese amor que sentía por ella, dejando sólo los sentimientos fraternales que solía tener cuando era una niña.

—Por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo –le mostró una carta toda arrugada –tu padre me pidió que te diera esto, cuando te viera.

—Le dijiste a papá que vendrías –se burló.

—Si me asesinabas y me dejabas en la nieve, alguien tenía que saber a quién vi por última vez.

—Idiota –rió y abrió la carta.

_Querida Lily;_

_Tu madre y yo, queremos aprovechar que estás con Ted en este momento, así que queremos informarte, que decidimos pasar Navidad cerca de una isla que no aparece en el mapa y por una buena razón, tus hermanos estarán ocupados estas fechas, así que no creo que Ted se niegue a cuidar de ti en las vacaciones, cuida de él, que no pase navidad y año nuevo solo._

_Felices Fiestas,_

_Te quieren, papá y mamá._

Puso los ojos en blanco, no estaba muy segura de querer pasar las vacaciones con él, aun así suspiró, había una regla, obedecer las reglas de papá y mamá mientras aun estuvieses en Hogwarts, así ya fueses mayor de edad.

—Y bien ¿qué dice que ameritó rodar los ojos?

—Rodar los ojos, siempre que escucho eso, imagino que les sacas de las cuencas y las ruedas por el piso –sonrió y le dio la carta.

—Ah, yo no tengo problema alguno por aceptarte en casa –sonrió.

—Bien, entonces ¿irás por mí a King's Cross? –sonrió.

—Desde luego.

—Bien, nos veremos en unos días –lo besó en la mejilla y se dio media vuelta.

—Te dejaré lo más cerca posible del colegio.

La sujetó del hombro y apareció con ella cerca del colegio, aunque no tan cerca como ella esperaba.

—Iré contigo hasta allá, si no te molesta.

—No, para nada, vamos.

—Claro –él sonrió, estaba completamente feliz, aunque sabía que había algo raro.

La amistad que había tenido con Lily se sentía como muerta, pero viva bajo necromancia, algo maligna y mala, suspiró, ojalá pronto volviera a ser una buena amistad como lo solía ser.

El camino al colegio fue lento, y Lily se maldijo por no haber elegido regresar en un carruaje, se rió cuando recordó que era muy temprano para eso, era posible que los carruajes estuvieran esperando por la primera visita de los de tercer curso a Hogsmeade.

—La verdad, pensé que esto sería menos incómodo –musitó Ted, no quería que la honestidad entre ellos se perdiera, sólo había tenido un pequeño error, que no volvería a pasar.

—Sí, he estado demasiado ocupada intentando olvidarme de lo ocurrido en mi cumpleaños, no lo sé –suspiró.

—Lily –la sujetó de la mano, regresándola hasta él, haciendo que le mirara –sólo quiero que las cosas entre nosotros sigan como antes, en serio, si esto es de alguna manera mucha presión de mi parte…

—Ted, si no estuviese lista para perdonarte, créeme, que no lo hubiese hecho, es sólo que… no lo sé, ya no creo poder confiar en ti de la misma manera en que solía hacerlo.

—Entonces no me estás perdonando honestamente, Lily –la soltó, completamente dolido –te veré en King's Cross al inicio de las vacaciones, prometo no importunarte con mi presencia.

—Teddy, yo…

La mano de Lily quedó estirada hacia la nada, el joven se había marchado, estaba siendo injusta, pero era algo que no podía cambiar, él ya no era ese Teddy dulce y tierno que quería como un hermano, y no importaba cuanto tuviera que repetirle a su cabeza que lo era, que no había sido una traición, a estas alturas, ella comenzaba a creer que ocultar esa información de ella era algo más que una lealtad absoluta, y no la cruel traición que había pensado.

—X—

Alice observó la cara roja y el ceño fruncido de Lily, al inicio pensó que se debía a su proximidad con la chimenea, pero no era eso, la conocía demasiado bien para saberlo, suspiró, aunque la pelirroja que en ese momento su cabello parecía parte de las flamas no se percató.

—No sé qué hacemos aquí, si te vas a quedar sola, mirando a la nada, me iré.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó Lily, alejándose de la chimenea y acurrucándose junto a ella.

El calor del cuerpo de Lily en comparación del propio, hizo que la rubia se estremeciera un poco.

—Vi a Teddy por la mañana.

—Y ¿vas a decirme por fin porqué pelearon ustedes dos?

—Me ocultó que Scorpius es gay, y para colmo, novio de Albus.

—No se le nota mucho ¿segura que es gay, gay? –Lily levantó la vista hasta ella.

—Ah –frunció los labios –él dijo que es gay.

—Ningún chico gay reacciona como lo hizo Scorpius al verte llegar con tu nuevo look, disculpa que te lo diga, quizás le gusta caminar en la cuerda floja, no importándole de qué lado se incline a veces.

—Scorpius bisexual –murmuró.

—Podría ser, además ¿por eso te enfadaste con Ted?

—Él no me lo dijo, lo sabía desde hace años y…

—Yo tampoco te lo habría dicho ¿sabes por qué? –Lily negó –es el único chico que te ha gustado, aunque realmente, ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, no te veo con alguien así en una relación, deberías perdonar a Ted.

—Ya lo hice, pero él no aceptó mi perdón –Alice frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su amiga –le dije que no podía confiar en él como lo hacía antes –aclaró para la rubia –ya no es _mi Teddy, _ahora sólo es… Teddy –se encogió de hombros.

—No encuentro la diferencia, Lily –murmuró Alice, más confundida que antes.

—Es que antes, veía a Teddy o pensaba en él y… él era mi hermano mayor, mi mejor amigo, al que podía contarle todo –suspiró –le conté muchas cosas sobre mí, la primera vez que tuve el periodo, bueno, se lo conté –Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Le contaste a Teddy eso –soltó incrédula.

—También le dije la primera vez que sentí atracción sexual por Scorpius.

—Ah, espera –la detuvo –pero ¿qué clase de pláticas hay entre ustedes?

—No, no, no, él jamás ha hablado de sus cosas con Vic, él sólo intenta aconsejarme respecto a lo que no entiendo referente a los chicos, pero nada de otro mundo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, Alice meditando algo completamente diferente a lo de Lily, la charla le había hecho clic en la mente, aquella fiesta en donde Ted y ella habían escapado y la forma en la que intentaba desesperadamente justificar que la persona de la que te enamoras podría —a veces— tener la edad de tu hermano menor, o mayor, el cerebro le explotó en el momento del eureka.

Ted estaba enamorado de Lily.

—Ah ¿ocurre algo? –la cuestionó Lily cuando la rubia comenzó a reírse desesperadamente.

—Es un idiota, sólo eso –comentó entre risas, sujetándose el estómago del dolor –necesito pergamino, tinta y pluma.

En la mesa junto al sofá, apareció un pergamino raído, sucio y un poco enmohecido, después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, aquél lugar no había vuelto a ser el mismo, agradecían que aunque fuese condiciones deplorables, lo que deseaban o necesitaban apareciera para ellos.

Lily observó a su amiga garabatear algo en el pergamino.

_Te tengo._

Era lo único que decía el recado.

—Ah ¿A dónde vas? –la cuestionó Lily.

—Le enviaré esto a Teddy, no me tardo.

—Bien –soltó Lily, pero el ceño fruncido fue permanente en su rostro el resto del tiempo.


	10. Enojo

_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Un miércoles más que estoy aquí, puntual, como muchas veces antes no lo he sido, bueno, aprovechando mi mañana que comenzó más productiva que nunca y no con prisas, aprovecharé para actualizarles ahora, porque me espera un día ajetreado con el trabajo y no sé si después tenga tiempo, y se me olvide que no actualicé, contando también que con esta historia no me he retrasado ningún día de actualización, así que tengo que sentirme bien por eso, pues ojalá la historia siga gustándoles, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindan 💖 nos leeremos después.

Gracias por todo.

Cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

El tren iba a una velocidad demasiado lenta, o eso pensaba Lily, que por alguna extraña razón, estaba enfadada con su mejor amiga, tanto que aceptó que Terry Nott se uniera a ellas de regreso, intervino algunas veces en la charla, pero no recordaba con exactitud sus aportes, la nota seguía apareciendo frente a ella cada que cerraba los ojos.

_«Te tengo.»_

—En serio, tus vacaciones tendrán que ser las mejores de todas –murmuró Terry –tengo años intentando convencer a mi padre de ir a un lugar donde pueda broncearme lo suficiente, pero se niega a eso.

—Ahora eres mayor de edad –sonrió divertida Alice.

—Cierto ¿y qué harás en vacaciones, Lily? –le sonrió, la joven posó su mirada olivo en él y cerró los ojos un momento.

_«Te tengo.»_

—Mis padres estarán de vacaciones en algún lugar –murmuró –y mis hermanos, ciertamente estarán haciendo lo propio.

—Y ¿qué pasará contigo? –elevó una ceja.

—Bueno –Lily hizo un mohín, que le ameritó cerrar los ojos.

_«Te tengo.»_

—Pasaré vacaciones con Teddy, el ahijado de mi padre.

—El ahijado de tu padre –murmuró Alice confundida –pensé que _Teddy, _era tu amigo.

—Supongo que estás más familiarizada con sus relaciones que yo –se encogió de hombros Lily, sin quitar la mirada enfadada de su amiga.

—Pues no –se encogió de hombros –pero solía estarlo de las tuyas.

—Creo que no es el caso, Alice –se burló, sin poder quitar el tono cortante –supongo que pasar un fin de semana con él, te ha vuelto más amiga suya que yo.

Terry se quedó en silencio, sin despegar la vista de la pelirroja, que se acomodó en el asiento subiendo sus piernas en los espacios vacíos, Alice no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó callada.

—Iré a buscar a la señora del carrito –murmuró Alice.

—Pasó por aquí hace una hora ¿no lo recuerdas? –Soltó Lily –ah, es que tu mente está bastante ocupada en _Teddy. _

La rubia volvió a sentarse en su lugar, observó a Terry, que se encogió de hombros sin poder dar una explicación de la actitud de la pelirroja, así que para aminorar la incomodidad, se enfrascó con Alice sobre algunas cosas del colegio, eso pareció relajar a Lily.

—Estamos por llegar a la estación –murmuró Terry –espero que pasen unas increíbles vacaciones, chicas.

—Sin duda, pasar las vacaciones en el caribe, se volverá en mi tradición –rieron.

—X—

Las dos amigas bajaron del tren, encontrar a Teddy entre el mar de gente nunca había sido un reto para Lily, salvo en esa ocasión, que fue Alice la primera en verlo, levantó la mano para saludarlo, el metamorfo sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó a ellas, su mirada fue hasta Lily, que estaba más que seria.

—Ah –se aclaró la garganta –hola chicas.

—Hola –soltó cortante Lily.

—Hola, Teddy –sonrió Alice –espero que te llegara mi recado.

—Sí lo hizo, olía bastante peculiar –soltó una risa.

—Lo notaste, le rocié perfume, bueno, verás, es que olía un poco mal –se encogió de hombros.

—Aunque, la verdad, no lo entendí del todo.

—Yo los dejaré en su –Lily hizo un ademán extraño –su romance.

Alice suspiró, logrando que Ted la observara y elevara una ceja completamente confundido sobre lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

—No comprendo –murmuró.

—Ah, mi nota iba en el sentido de que… ya sé que te gusta Lily –sonrió.

—Es que… bueno –el nerviosismo aumentó cuando la pelirroja regresó con su baúl.

—No te preocupes, es nuestro secreto, nadie se enterará.

—Y ¿ya podemos irnos o seguirán cortejándose aquí?

—No, no, vamos ¿vienes, Alice?

—No, me iré sola a casa, no creo que…

—Traje auto –murmuró –te llevaremos al Caldero, no creo que a Lily le moleste ¿o sí?

—Para nada –soltó fingiendo entusiasmo y se alejó de ellos.

—No sé qué le pase –murmuró Alice para Ted.

Alice ocupó el asiento del copiloto, ganándole a Lily, no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a abrir un libro que había sacado de su baúl, en lo que ellos caminaban de forma lenta hasta el auto, como si fuesen la pareja más enamorada del mundo.

—Gracias por traerme y ¿piensas quedarte ahí, Lils? –sonrió.

—Ah, es que te vas.

—Sí –sonrió –no lo dejarás ir solo ¿o sí?

—Vengo en la parte trasera, si no se dieron cuenta en todo el trayecto.

—Pero ahora puedes venir adelante con él.

—Te ayudo a bajar el baúl –soltó Teddy y bajó del coche.

Lily descendió lentamente, podía verlos por la pequeña rendija que había por la cajuela, la mano de Alice acarició la de Teddy, éste cerró la cajuela y la rubiecita se estiró para besarlo en la mejilla de modo más que cariñoso.

—Con cuidado, está de muy mal humor.

—Lo tendré, tú igual ¿quieres?

Encendió la radio cuando Teddy abrió la puerta y subió, la observó con una linda sonrisa que ella no pudo imitar, se limitó a observar por la ventana, haciendo que él comprendiera que esas vacaciones serían completamente diferentes a lo que él había pensado, realmente no lo había perdonado del todo.

—Me mudé –le informó –dejé el apartamento, así que espero que mi hogar te agrade, digo, pasarás tiempo ahí.

—Como sea.

—Por cierto, Rose me pidió que te dijera que…

—Ah, Rose ¿la has visto?

—Sí, un par de veces, hemos ido a cenar juntos.

Lily sonrió, así que al final, salía con Rosie, y quería mantener algo en secreto con Alice ¿Qué clase de persona era realmente Teddy, que nunca se había dado cuenta? Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar la idea de su mente, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

_«Te tengo.»_

Estacionó el auto, en una zona de muggles, así que eso queriendo y no, atrajo a Lily a un súbito de adrenalina, siempre habían hablado de hacer algo así, alejarse de los magos y ser simples y tontos muggles, sería divertido, obviamente tomarían sus precauciones.

La emoción murió cuando recordó que habían estado peleados, el muy idiota había preferido hacer algo así cuando ellos pasaban por su peor momento, por un momento, la bilis mató la emoción, no dejó que él le ayudara con sus cosas.

Una casa.

Teddy había rentado una casa, ¿era para él solo? ¿Los muggles no tomarían a mal ver a tantas mujeres entrando y saliendo de ese lugar?

—Estás seria ¿qué es lo que cruza tu mente?

—Que quizás tus vecinos crean que eres una clase de gigoló –observó alrededor, la decoración parecía tener tiempo ahí.

—Ah ¿por qué lo dirían?

—Alice, Rose, ahora yo ¿qué crees que piensen los muggles?

—No me interesa lo que piensen de mí, además, la chimenea está conectada a la red flu, las ventanas tienen un encantamiento, aquí sólo se ve y se escucha lo normal para ellos.

—Ya veo –comentó sin externar lo emocionada que estaba.

Por alguna extraña razón, ya no se sentía cómoda con la idea de abrazarlo por cosas sin sentido como esa emoción, ahora su ex mejor amigo y confidente, tenía una casa para sí mismo, y quería bailotear y brincarle encima, mientras le besuqueaba las mejillas.

—Sólo te falta el gato o el perro, para que pases desapercibido.

—Ah no, eso está prohibido aquí –murmuró –en el contrato establecía que nada de mascotas, de ninguna clase.

—Espantoso, que bueno que… -borró la sonrisa y salió al patio trasero.

El espantoso aire helado golpeó sus mejillas, haciendo que su nariz se pusiera roja y sus labios se resecaran, había olvidado el gorro y el abrigo dentro, ese lugar tendría que ser maravilloso en primavera, sin duda había elegido un buen lugar para vivir.

—Sin duda a Rose le encantará.

—En realidad no le gusta mucho, ni a Domi.

—Ah, ya han venido.

—Sí –hizo un mohín –sé que las cosas entre nosotros no están del todo bien, pero ¿puedo ser honesto contigo?

—No lo sé ¿puedes? –entrecerró los ojos.

—Ellas han estado actuando especialmente raro desde las vacaciones pasadas, es como…

Lily se rió, divertida, no había prestado mucha atención a sus primas por estar en primer lugar, intentando conquistar a Scorpius y después, sufriendo por ser traicionada por Ted, que ni le había pasado por la mente que el chico por el que peleaban esas dos, sólo era Edward Lupin, no era otro chico más especial que él.

—Ahora te ríes.

—Dime ¿cuál de las dos te gusta? –Elevó la ceja –se honesto, elige a una.

—No es tan simple –se encogió de hombros –y no veo porqué tendría que elegir entre alguna.

—Porque ese acoso no se detendrá hasta que decidas cuál de ellas, es el gran amor de tu vida por el cual dejaste a Vic.

—Yo no dejé a Vic por ninguna de ellas –informó.

—Por alguien la dejaste ¿no es así? –Se encogió de hombros –es mejor que pongas en orden tus sentimientos por alguna de ellas, o simplemente, seas honesto con alguien en tu vida y les digas que ninguna te interesa.

—Supongamos que les digo que no me interesan de esa forma ¿qué crees que pase?

—Te superarán –se burló.

—Ah, significa que ya superaste a Scorpius –Lily se giró hasta él, enfadada.

—Eso no te interesa –bufó.

—Pensé que intentaríamos ser amigos, de nuevo, Lily.

—Perdí mi confianza en ti, Edward, no esperes recuperarla tan pronto y de la nada ¿o pensabas que pasaría? –Se burló –creo que sería más fácil un obliviate.

—Jamás recurriría a algo tan bajo, Lily.

—Es bueno saber que no lo harías.

Los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, pero ninguno se movió, Teddy tenía su abrigo puesto pero no estaba abotonado, mientras la pelirroja frente a él no tenía nada abrigador que le cubriera, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, así que él suspiró, dando por terminada la charla.

—Es mejor que entremos o te enfermarás –murmuró.

—Sí, es una buena idea.

Lily entró ocultando el rostro, tratando de quitar de su mente el impulso que un momento atrás había tenido, de ir hasta él y abrazarlo de tal forma de quedar cubierta por el abrigo del metamorfomago.

Últimamente esos pensamientos iban muy seguido a su cabeza, jamás antes los había tenido, ahora era como si tuviera un filtro que le evitaba ser impulsiva con él, si no hubiese pasado nada con Scorpius ese verano, quizás afuera lo hubiese abrazado y llegando a la casa del chico ella le habría brincado encima.

—X—

Lily despertó temprano al día siguiente, no había ruido alguno ni siquiera olor delicioso que le diera a entender que Teddy la consentiría para ganarse su cariño de nuevo, bajó las escaleras, pero se detuvo a la mitad.

—Así que se va a casar –murmuró Ted.

—En año nuevo, después planearán las cosas para que toda la familia esté reunida, pero lo primero será íntimo.

—Hay algo en Violet que no me agrada –musitó Ted.

—Quizás la forma en que te coquetea ¿no es eso? –se burló Rose.

—Oh, vamos, Rosie –se burló Ted –no soy la clase de chicos que les gusta a las mujeres como ella.

—Ted, eres… -se quedó callada un momento –atractivo, inteligente y divertido, ya no está tan joven, incluso tiene cuatro años más que James.

—Sí –se burló –eso ni por un momento…

Lily terminó de bajar la escalera, observó a Rose y le sonrió, yendo hasta ella y abrazándola fuertemente.

—Qué bueno que estás aquí Rosie –chilló feliz –significa que pasarás Navidad con nosotros ¿cierto? –sonrió Lily.

—Ah –la pelirroja de piel mulata observó a Ted.

—Ayer no paraba de decir lo mucho que le encantaría que vinieras a pasar Navidad con nosotros –informó, ambas observaron a Ted, Rose con una sonrisa que podría iluminar medio país, y Lily, disfrutando meterlo en ese aprieto.

—Sí, ven, me encantará a mí y a Lily pasar Navidad contigo.

—Bien –aceptó encantada –los veré después, tengo cosas que hacer en el trabajo.

—Ten un día encantador –la besó Ted en la mejilla.

—Hasta luego, Lily –se despidió de su prima y usó la red flu.

—Eso fue cruel –musitó Ted enfadado.

—Cruel ¿qué? Ya decídete.

—Fue cruel, porque estás alimentando una esperanza que obviamente no existe, es como si Scorpius hiciera algo así contigo, iré a trabajar, y por favor, evita meterme en problemas.

Lily suspiró abatida, ella simplemente quería que Ted admitiera la verdad, si le interesaba alguna de sus primas, que lo dijera o si simplemente, ninguna lo hacía, exactamente, que evitara de una vez por todas seguir alimentando una ilusión en ellas.

Lily mejor que nadie comprendía como se sentía eso.

—X—

Se dejó caer en el sofá de tres plazas, estiró los brazos, elevando un poco su playera de su pijama y cerró los ojos un instante, había perdido el apetito después de la manera en la que Ted le había contestado, jamás había sido así de rudo y grosero con ella.

Bueno, no es como si ella estuviese comportándose de una manera más agradable, así que se prometió que intentaría ser menos cruel con las personas, ellos no tenían la culpa de las preferencias de Scorpius, de que él jamás se fuese a fijar en ella.

Teddy llegó a su casa después del trabajo, colgó su abrigo y su sombrero y colocó las llaves en un espantoso contenedor en forma de Duendecillo de Cornualles que Lily le había obsequiado hacía casi trece años.

Entró a la sala, esperando encontrar alguna cosa diseñada para pelear, pero no, la jovencita estaba dormida en el sofá, completamente acurrucada, se veía tan hermosa, que no pudo evitar sonreír.

No la despertó, por su atuendo, no había probado bocado alguno en todo el día, así que se apresuró a preparar la cena, el olor debió despertarla, porque lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando sintió el calor de su cuerpo junto a él.

—Estará listo dentro de unos minutos.

—Genial –sonrió, caminando lentamente hasta el otro lado de la isla.

Ted siguió en los suyo, mientras las mejillas rojas de Lily complicaban su concentración, aunque no dijo nada, colocó un plato abundante frente a Lily y dejó el suyo frente a la chica, que le sonrió y agradeció suavemente.

—Y ¿qué tal tu día?

—Bien, lo normal –admitió Ted –y… ¿el tuyo?

—Entretenido –sonrió –lamentablemente un hombre murió en tu patio trasero –la cuchara de Ted se detuvo a mitad de su trayecto –un hombre de nieve –informó, dos ángeles de nieve volaron con él –rió.

—Ajá ¿y al menos te abrigaste? –elevó una ceja.

—Claro, no, la verdad no, descubrí después del tercer ángel de nieve que el abrigo los deja panzones, y bueno, tuve que solucionar el problema.

—Lily ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? –negó.

—Ya no soy una niña –refutó.

—Eso lo sé, créeme que no necesitas recordarlo.

—Comenzaré a portarme como alguien de mi edad, cuando salga de Hogwarts, y pueda hacer magia –sonrió.

—Come, o te sentirás peor –la animó.

Lily observó a Ted ir hasta una gaveta, sacó una poción y la puso frente a ella, la chica sonrió, no importaba cuán enojada estuviese con él, lo adoraba.


	11. El Primer Beso

_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! De nuevo, un miércoles más que estoy aquí, publicando la continuación, esperando con todo el corazón que sea de su agrado la historia, el capítulo, todo, muchas gracias por su apoyo; significa mucho para mí, bien, esperando poder publicar el siguiente miércoles sin problema, nos leeremos pronto.

Gracias por todo.

Cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

La casa estaba adornada cuando él regresó del trabajo, sonrió encantado, mientras observaba de un lado a otro, esa mañana había estado tan gris como siempre, pero al volver del trabajo, Lily había hecho un trabajo maravilloso, a su manera, aunque se sintió un poco más incómodo cuando las cosas comenzaban a estar perfectamente colocadas, ella no había hecho todo eso sola.

Alguien le había ayudado, o a alguien había ayudado, y no se sentía cómodo con Rose tomando decisiones sobre su casa, tendría que dejar en claro la situación cuanto antes, pero no arruinaría la celebración para Lily, ni Navidad ni Año Nuevo.

—Ah, llegaste –sonrió la pelirroja feliz –le pedí a Rose ayuda –se encogió de hombros –espero que no te moleste.

—Para nada, me encanta –soltó, sabiendo que había sido idea de Lily, le encantaba.

No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a intentar perdonarlo, pero de una manera que iba en serio, ya no indirectas, no más que ya no confiaba en él, ahora su perdón iba por un camino lleno de flores y maravilloso.

—Espero que no te moleste, pero… para intentar remediar mi error, invité a Lysander y Lorcan, además, a Scorpius y a mi hermano, creo que estas fechas son para perdonar –sonrió, fue hasta él y le abrazó, aunque no duró tanto como antes.

—No, no me molesta –sonrió.

Sólo la presencia de Scorpius Malfoy lo enfadaba, pero no podía decir nada, era el primer paso en serio que Lily daba para perdonarlo, y no podía ponerse prepotente y en ese papel de es mi casa y aquí no entra ese tipo.

—Por cierto –lo sujetó de la mano –ahí, ahí y ahí hay muérdago, yo que tú me alejaba a menos que quieras besarte con alguien aquí –sonrió.

—Los tipos no me van –se burló.

—Pero está Rose –sonrió Lily.

—Y tú –comentó, sin observarla.

—Invitaré a Dominique, supongo que será divertido ¿quién crees que se te declare primero?

—Lily –murmuró.

—Vamos, sólo dos chicas, los vecinos tendrán de qué hablar –apretó su mano y se alejó.

—X—

Albus comió un panecillo, le habían quedado deliciosos a Lily, que se movía por todo el lugar como si se tratara de la señora de la casa, así que observó a Ted, estaba incómodo por que tanto él como Scorpius estaban ahí, así que el chico y la pelirroja apenas comenzaban a tener una relación amistosa como antes, al moreno también le agradaba saber que los había perdonado.

El rubio lo observó desde el otro lado de la habitación, él y Albus habían estado peleando demasiado, y es que el hijo único de los Malfoy quería que hablaran con sus padres sobre su relación, pero Albus Potter se negaba rotundamente, no quería enloquecer a su familia, primero muerto, porque literalmente, tenía miedo de que sus tíos se pusieran como locos e insultaran de maneras espantosas al chico que amaba.

—Esto está delicioso, Lils –admitió Lorcan –no me imagino cuando te cases.

—Ah, amigo mío, eso jamás pasará –sonrió y su mirada fue hasta Scorpius, que observaba a su novio.

—Ya veo ¿por qué no te casas conmigo? –sonrió el chico.

—Aun no termino Hogwarts –se burló.

—Pronto lo harás –la abrazó.

La noche avanzaba tranquilamente, la mayoría de todos bebía whisky de fuego como si fuese agua, pero el que más ingería era el rubio Malfoy, salió al patio trasero y Albus lo siguió hasta allá, Lily bajó la vista, cosa que enfadó a Ted.

—Rose está muy interesada en ti –murmuró Lysander junto a Ted.

—Ah ¿qué, perdón? –centró su atención al chico junto a él.

—Supongo que sabes que le interesas de una forma poco fraternal.

—Sé más claro, Lysander –pidió.

—Has estado dándole la idea de que interesa de esa forma ¿en serio, Ted? Saliste con su prima y ahora intentas seducirla para conseguir eso…

—Mira –lo encaró enfadado –si te gusta tanto Rose, díselo y a mí, déjame en paz, sí, la quiero mucho y no puedo negarle algunas cosas, pero no la veo de esa forma –se alejó.

—X—

Lily encendió el cigarrillo que su hermano le había regalado, el aire fresco sacudió sus cabellos, se giró cuando la puerta se abrió, el rubio le sonrió apenado y le mostró que la imitaría, así que ella se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no le importaba.

—Lamento todo lo que te causamos –murmuró después de dejar salir todo el humo.

—Fue más mi dramatismo que algo que hicieran ustedes –suspiró –todo bien.

—Rose me dijo algo hace un tiempo y he estado comprobando que es totalmente cierto.

—No sé qué te diría, pero honestamente, la involucré tanto que…

—Ella me dijo que no habría nadie en el mundo que me amara más que tú –soltó dolido –y he notado que es cierto, quisiera que Albus me amara de la misma manera en la que tú lo haces, Lily, quizás por eso no te dije nada cuando noté que estabas enamorada de mi, me gusta la manera en la que me miras, él jamás me ha visto así, como te ponías nerviosa y…

—Scorpius –intentó al notar la forma en que balbuceaba, estaba demasiado ebrio y no quería escuchar cosas que no le incumbían.

—Oh, mira, curioso, muérdago, sobre nosotros.

La sujetó del cuello y la besó, Lily se quedó quieta, no tenía la menor idea de cómo besar, jamás lo había hecho, así que los labios del rubio se movieron sobre los de ella, esperó que su corazón comenzara a latir fuertemente como antes lo hacía con tan solo verlo, pero no, no sintió todas las maravillas que imaginó alguna vez, así que intentó alejarse pero Scorpius se aferró demasiado a ella para evitar que se alejara, así que sin otra opción, usó lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo en la mano del rubio que la soltó de inmediato.

—X—

Teddy se sentó frente a Lily que estaba bastante seria, desde que entró a la casa después de fumar su cigarrillo, se había quedado apartada de todos, después entró Malfoy, y el recelo de que algo malo había pasado entre ellos no se había apartado de él hasta ese momento.

—Estás seria, más de lo normal ¿ocurre algo?

—No, no es nada, todo bien –levantó la vista hasta él y le sonrió.

—No te creo.

—Es que… recordé que no te regalé nada por Navidad, me siento mal, quizás debería regalarte un cachorro, te vendría bien.

—Cero mascotas, Lily, recuerda eso.

—Amargado –soltó divertida y le sacó la lengua.

—Ya, en serio –se levantó y fue hasta ella –dime ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

—Sólo promete que no dirás nada.

—Jamás te traicionaría, de nuevo –completó, haciendo que le sonriera.

—Scorpius tomó demasiado anoche y… ¿sabías que él y Albus han estado teniendo problemas?

—Sí, Rose me comentó algo, pero no mucho.

—Me besó, anoche me besó en el patio trasero.

—Ah, bueno –apretó la quijada –supongo que eso…

—No –se apresuró a decir, lo observó y colocó su mano en el pecho de Ted –no, no, yo pensé que sí, pero… fue sólo un beso incómodo y… torpe –se burló –mi primer beso fue con el novio ebrio de mi hermano –negó.

—Tranquila –acarició su mejilla, ocasionando que el contacto le hiciera cerrar los ojos –quizás Terry Nott te enseñe a besar –sonrió triste.

—Terry Nott no me interesa, Ted.

—Aun así, irás con él al baile.

—Yo…

El patronus los interrumpió, Rose estaba invitando a Teddy tomar un café, y éste, como siempre no pudo negarse a una petición de Rose, quiso llevarla, pero Lily se negó, diciendo que tenía que hablar con Scorpius referente a lo que pasó la noche pasada.

—X—

Teddy se detuvo en seco, aun con el vaso de café de esa cafetería muggle a la que se había visto arrastrado a ir con Rose, no había querido ir, pero se sentía realmente desarmado con ella, no es que la viera de la forma en la que Lysander lo había acusado, ella siempre sería su prima pequeña, aunque no fuera _tan menor. _Observó a la pelirroja que tantos dolores de cabeza le había provocado los últimos tres meses, era demasiado despistada como para notar las señales que le enviaba sobre lo mucho que le gustaba, ella se sorprendió de verlo, lo notó en la forma en que su cuerpo y su rostro reaccionó, se colocó erguida, con las manos en la espalda, actitud sospechosa, demasiado sospechosa, se quejó y se removió un poco, llamando aún más su atención.

—Lily –la nombró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ted –soltó en un tono alegre, demasiado nervioso y sonrió extrañamente –regresaste más pronto de lo que pensé, creí que Rose te entretendría más, picarón –le guiñó un ojo y volvió a sacudirse, abriendo un poco más los ojos, mientras tragaba saliva, estaba nerviosa y aunque esa actitud fuese por su presencia, no era porque le gustara, por ahora.

—Sí –enarcó una ceja –no sabía que ibas a salir ¿fuiste con Scorpius? –cuestionó ocultando el tono celoso.

—No, no, estaba afuera, por un poco de aire.

—Claro –frunció el ceño por la respuesta de Lily.

—Este… bueno, buen Ted, yo… estaré en mi habitación y cualquier cosa ¡toca antes de entrar! –soltó rápidamente con unas octavas más arriba en su voz, después comenzó a reír divertida.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? –Se acercó a ella, pero la chica retrocedió nerviosa, le estaba ocultando algo –Lily ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

La pelirroja se negó a decir palabra alguna, siguió esquivando a Ted, haciéndolos caminar en círculos, ella reía divertida mientras seguía escapando del metamorfomago.

—Déjame ver.

Dio un paso hasta ella, que evitó que siguieran caminando en círculos, Lily soltó un quejido y cuando quedó cerca de ella, evitó ver su espalda, más bien, acercó su rostro a ella, con la intención de besarla, se veía tan linda toda nerviosa, que le complicaba un poco no querer hacerlo ahora que tenía la oportunidad, estaba a centímetros de sus labios cuando ladró, Lily rió suavemente alejándose de él.

— ¿Qué fue eso? –entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué fue qué? No sé de qué hablas que… -un ladrido la interrumpió.

—Traes un perro –se cruzó de brazos –creí que había quedado en claro que no puedo tener mascotas aquí.

—Teddy –soltó cariñosa, acercándose a él deliberadamente con una mirada inocente –deberías ir a que te revisen, estás alucinando cosas, Rose te tiene vuelto loco –le guiñó un ojo y se alejó, siempre retrocediendo, nunca dándole la espalda.

Lily cerró la puerta con llave, depositó al cachorro en la cama y sonrió, había salido a caminar, necesitaba pensar un poco y encerrada no podría pensar mucho, en el camino, escuchó un pequeño perro abandonado entre la nieve, tiritando de frío, era lógico que no iba a dejarlo tirado ahí, así que lo abrigó y regresó a casa justo un momento antes que Ted.

—Tienes que comportarte –le dio un suave golpecito en la nariz –o ese tonto nos echará a la calle, te llevaré a casa conmigo, pero primero; tenemos que sobrevivir las vacaciones.

La puerta se abrió justo cuando el perro se echó sobre la cama, Lily se puso de pie como un resorte.

—Es un maldito perro –soltó cubriéndose el rostro Ted.

—Sí, sí, ya sé que no te dejan tener mascotas aquí –soltó –pero lo llevaré a casa conmigo.

—Claro, como si tus padres fueran a dejarte tenerlo.

—Ted, se estaba congelando, no esperas que fuese a dejarlo ahí.

—No, claro que no, Lily Luna Potter jamás dejaría a un maldito perro inocente congelarse aunque a mí me echen de mi casa.

—Sabes, si vas a sacarlo a la calle, es mejor que nos pongas a los dos en la misma caja –se cruzó de brazos.

Ted observó al perro, era pequeño, de color café con unas cuantas manchas negras, luego a Lily, con esa actitud que siempre había amado de ella, ahí estaba, de nuevo, esa era sin duda su Lily, empecinada en hacer lo necesario y que considerara correcto.

—Te lo llevarás cuando te marches –habló tajante.

— ¡Sí! –chilló entusiasmada, fue hasta él y sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos.

La espalda del chico golpeó el suelo fuertemente, mientras que amortiguo el golpe para ella, el rostro de Lily había quedado en el pecho del metamorfomago, así que se incorporó un poco, colocando las palmas de sus manos a los costados del chico, colocó ambas piernas a los costados de él, sentándose en su estómago.

—Lo lamento, mi madre siempre ha dicho que tengo que dejar de ser así de impulsiva –rió.

—Ah, no te preocupes –colocó su mano en la pierna de la chica.

El corazón de Lily se agitó en el momento en que Ted se incorporó, aun con ella encima, su cabello castaño permaneció de ese color, al igual que sus ojos, elevó las manos hasta las mejillas del mago y unió sus labios a los de él, que se quedó justo como ella con Scorpius, sin moverse, lo besó torpemente, hasta qué él contestó el beso.

—Teddy –musitó cuando se alejó de él, sólo para volver a besarlo.

—Tu perro nos observa –murmuró incómodo.

—Ah, es cierto –se alejó de él, girando en sus brazos para ver al pequeño perro con la cabeza inclinada, agitado con la lengua de fuera, le ladró un momento después.

—Sí, sabe cómo interrumpir los mejores momentos, ya lo odio –soltó Ted, haciéndole sonreír a Lily.

—Sólo necesita un poco de atención –lo alzó y lo acercó al rostro de Ted.

—También necesita un buen baño.

—Ahora lo baño.

Lily avanzó hasta la puerta, pero él la sujetó del brazo para evitarlo, no quería perder la oportunidad, había estado deseando desde hacía tanto tiempo besarla, que el hecho de que fuese ella quien lo besara, lo había sorprendido y fascinado al mismo tiempo.

—Quiero que hablemos sobre esto, el beso…

—En ¿en verdad quieres que te diga? Bueno, sólo me dejé llevar por el momento, lo lamento.

Salió apresurada, Ted la observó hasta que se encerró en el baño, suspiró ¿podía tener una mejor navidad? Lo dudaba, y aun si sólo había sido el momento, eso había sido suficiente como para hacerlo la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Ella no dijo nada más, más bien, comenzó a evitarlo, pasaba el tiempo que él estaba en casa encerrada en su habitación.

Lily observó a Ted, por más que quisiera seguir escondida en su habitación, solo faltaban dos días para año nuevo, y no quería que por una idiotez que había cometido, las cosas se hicieran más incómodas, el pequeño perro aún sin nombre corría por la cocina, enredándose entre los pies de Teddy, intentando asesinarlo, a ella sólo le divertía la mirada enfurruñada del chico, que se controlaba con tan solo verla.

¿En qué momento Ted había comenzado a gustarle de esa manera?

Negó, sacudiendo la cabeza, no, no, Teddy no le gustaba, él siempre había sido un hermano para ella, su mejor amigo, suspiró, todo eso había dejado de serlo el día de su cumpleaños, quizás, el hombre que vio ese día hizo que Scorpius desapareciera de su mente de esa manera, ahora su corazón se agitaba cada que lo veía, cuando levantaba la vista y notaba que él tenía rato observándola; eso le gustaba, hacía que su estómago se sintiera más pesado.

Observó los labios de Ted, se había descubierto esa mañana soñando con él, con la sensación que provocaba tenerlo cerca de ella, de sus labios moviéndose sobre los de ella, bueno, aunque había sido Lily quien lo había besado, nunca al revés, de los tres besos que habían compartido antes de que el perro incomodara a Ted, había sido ella quien los había iniciado.

¿Ted había correspondido sólo par lástima? Porque le había tomado demasiado regresar el beso, un montón de teorías abordaron su mente, retrocedió ofuscada, chocando con Ted, que la sujetó de la cintura, dedicándole una mirada confusa.

—James me envió una lechuza, quiere que nos reunamos con ellos ¿quieres ir? –cuestionó.

—Sí, claro, hace mucho que no lo veo –admitió con una débil sonrisa.

—Bien, entonces vamos –extendió su mano, ya que ella se había alejado de él.

—Desde luego –sonrió.

Los dos aparecieron en un lugar que Lily no supo distinguir, suponía que era la casa de Violet, olía extraño, se llevó la mano a la boca y otra al estómago para controlar su estómago de la contracción a causa de la arcada.

—Tranquila –le susurró Ted en el oído, acariciando su espalda.

—No –lo alejó, ese pequeño tacto no ayudaba a la sensación, ya que hacía que su estómago se sintiera más pesado de lo que ya.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó, alejándose de ella.

Lily quiso detenerlo, pero la enorme arcada la llevó corriendo intentando ubicar el baño, no tuvo éxito, así que tuvo que usar magia para solucionar aquello.

—Hola, Lily –la saludó Violet entusiasmada.

—Hola –sonrió incómoda.

—Lamento el aroma –se encogió de hombros –a veces no da tiempo de limpiar –rió.


	12. Bienvenida, Adultez

_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Es de nuevo miércoles, por lo tanto estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo de este fic, como siempre, esperando que les agrade, saben lo mucho que significa para mí el apoyo que me brindan, muchas gracias por sus favoritos, follows, reviews, significan tanto, bien, pues no sé que más decir aparte de lo feliz que soy porque una vez más estoy siendo una persona responsable y puntual, nos leeremos el próximo miércoles.

Gracias por todo.

Cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

Cuando Lily se reunió en el patio con los demás, pudo notar que Dominique estaba usando todo su atractivo en Ted, que se veía claramente incómodo, Rose, a pesar de estar charlando con Lysander, no perdía ni un segundo de lo que los otros dos hacían, sin duda esa era una guerra declarada por el amor del metamorfomago, que no daba señales claras de lo que quería, coqueteaba con Rose, con Dominique y se veía tan confianzudo con Alice ¿a qué jugaba ese tipo?

Desvió la vista justo a tiempo, cuando la de Ted se posó en ella, Lily estaba viendo a Scorpius, apartado de los demás, observando a algo que claramente no estaba físicamente ahí, el corazón se le achicó, un poco dolorido, quizás dentro de toda la furia que había sentido al ser rechazada, deseó que las cosas no fueran simples para él tampoco, y ahí estaba, un deseo intenso, torturando al rubio, suspiró y avanzó hasta él, quedándose de pie a su lado, sin decir nada.

—Lamento lo que ocurrió en Navidad –musitó.

—Lo recuerdas –se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, y bueno… Albus también, aunque no alcanzó a ver que me rechazaste.

—Scorpius, yo, lamento mucho que esto esté pasando entre ustedes.

—No tienes que disculparte, Lily, no es tu culpa que tu hermano sea un cobarde y que yo sea un idiota que jugó de cierta manera con tus sentimientos.

—Yo me hice ilusiones donde ciertamente no había posibilidades, dejemos de culparnos, simplemente las cosas son así –sonrió, sujetando su mano.

—Eres una chica encantadora, créeme, que desearía, con todo el corazón poder corresponderte de esa manera, yo…

Albus carraspeo la garganta detrás de ellos, tanto la pelirroja como el rubio se giraron, la pequeña de los Potter comprendió que era su momento de salir de escena, su hermano mediano quería arreglar las cosas con su novio, y no había nada que Lily deseara más que eso, se sentía tan culpable por las peleas de esos dos.

—Vaya, vaya, ya lo superaste –se burló Violet junto a ella –James me contó lo que ocurrió contigo y con ellos –sonrió.

—Merlín, esa idea –sacudió la cabeza –es mi hermano.

—El otro no, además, en la comunidad mágica no es del todo _tabú, _ah, ya ¿prefieres a James? Podría…

—No –contestó tajante.

—Bueno, no creo que James se niegue a un trío ¿sabes? Suena bastante interesante –se giró un poco en dirección de Ted.

Lily se alejó un tanto perturbada por las ideas que merodeaban la cabeza de Violet, por primera vez desde que conoció a la chica, comenzaba a creer que su prima Rose tenía un poco de razón sobre ella y no eran meras conjeturas a causa de sus celos, si a Lily no le celaba por estar cerca de Ted, era porque ella, Luna Potter, jamás se fijaría en Ted así. O eso creía Rose.

—Lo odio –murmuró Lysander sentándose junto a ella, haciendo que dirigiera la vista hasta Teddy, que hablaba con Rose, esta última bastante cerca, sujetándole el brazo.

—Bienvenida, adultez –se burló Lily.

—Ese idiota sólo está jugando con ella, no le interesa y aun así…

—Rose es una adulta, Lys, además, seamos honestos, ella está locamente enamorada de él, se le ve hasta aquí.

—Claro, no me sorprende que lo estés defendiendo, después de todo, es tu adorado Teddy.

—Sí –soltó una risa divertida –pero no, ella y Dominique iniciaron algo al inicio de las vacaciones de verano, no sé de qué, pero sin duda involucra a Ted, y no se detendrán ante nada, lo sabes ¿no?

—Rayos –gruñó.

—Pero sin duda, podrías ir con ella y decirle lo mucho que te gusta, Lysander, es bruja, pero no posee el tercer ojo –ambos rieron, llamando la atención de Rose y Ted.

—X—

Ted cerró los ojos cuando entró a la casa de Violet, el olor era terrible, Merlín, si la mujer era bruja ¿qué le costaba solucionar aquello? El olor a tabaco mezclado con hierba y semen no era de las fragancias favoritas de Ted, avanzó por el pasillo hasta el baño, donde James lo había mandado.

—Ah, no pensé encontrarnos aquí –sonrió Violet.

—Yo tampoco, para ser honesto –intentó esquivarla, pero era bastante persistente.

—Dime una cosa ¿te interesa esa insoportable sabelotodo? –sujetó el suéter de Ted.

—Rose es como una prima para mí –contestó incómodo –todas ellas lo son –se apresuró a decir, pero quizás debió decir que sí, Violet bajó el cierre de su blusa, dejando a la vista su sostén púrpura.

—Me encanta esa respuesta, significa que…

—No –se apresuró Ted –tú ni siquiera me interesas, y no quisiera comentar esto con James, así que con permiso, pasaré a tu baño y me iré de aquí.

—Bien, supongo que seguiré convenciendo a Lily de hacer ese trío con esos dos rubios atractivos –se alejó divertida, silbando mientras danzaba hasta la puerta.

Entró enfadado al baño, esperaba poder convencer a Lily de marcharse con él, la sola idea de Violet tratando de convencerla de experimentar sexualmente de esa forma con Scorpius y Lysander, hacía que su cabello no se estacionara en ningún color por más de un segundo.

La puerta a sus espaldas hizo un chirrido, anunciando que no la había cerrado y que Violet había regresado, tomándolo en una situación bastante vulnerable para él.

— ¡Demonios, Ted! –La voz de Lily lo hicieron girar instintivamente –pero ¡Qué haces! ¡Cúbrete, maldito pervertido! –Las mejillas de la pelirroja estaban de un carmesí intenso, mientras sus delicadas manos cubrían sus ojos.

—Oh, vamos, sólo es un… olvídalo –cuando la pelirroja se descubrió los ojos, él se había terminado de lavar las manos y se recargó un segundo en el lavamanos antes de alejarse bruscamente.

—Ah ¿pasa algo?

—Te recomiendo que no toques nada –se encogió de hombros –no creo que sea higiénico sentarse en ese retrete.

—Por extraño que parezca… estaba pensando usar un poco de magia para ya sabes –se encogió de hombros.

—Oye –la sujetó del brazo –Violet me dijo algo bastante… perturbador.

—Ah ¿qué tanto?

—Cierto interés que tiene en que hagas un trío con Lysander y Malfoy.

Lily soltó una risa estruendosa, pero se controló. —Lys está interesado en Rose, y sólo quiere descuartizarte –informó seria.

—Ella no me interesa.

—Es complicado creerte ¿sabes? Dices eso, pero…

—Me gusta otra persona, Lily –confesó, frustrado y enfadado.

—Oye, no te enojes conmigo, sólo te estoy compartiendo la creencia de todo el mundo fuera de este cuarto de baño.

—No, no todos lo piensan, Albus y Scorpius saben quién me gusta –informó –saben que me gustas –corrigió.

—Bueno, ellos no son lo bastante comunicativos, escondieron su relación por años ¿recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo, los encontré cuando iniciaron su amorío –suspiró frustrado.

—Así que no esperes que vayan con Rose y Dominique a decirles que te gusta otra mujer que ni siquiera… -hizo una pausa –espera ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Que me gustas, más que eso, Lily, estoy enamorado de ti, desde hace un tiempo, para ser honestos.

—Claro –se burló –supongo que esto fue lo que te gustó ¿no es así? –señaló la ropa a su talla.

—No, me gusta la forma en la que piensas, me vuelve loco esa manera tan tuya de solucionar los problemas –dio un paso hasta ella, haciendo que cerrara la puerta al retroceder –me enamoré de ti cuando aún usabas la ropa de James –negó –demonios, tenías sólo quince –musitó –no es como si fueras mucho mayor ahora.

—Ted, yo…

—No te estoy pidiendo que me correspondas, demonios, Lily, me juré a mí mismo que si me perdonabas jamás te lo diría, pero… no quiero que vayas por ahí, pensando lo peor de mí, a Domi y Rose las quiero mucho, pero son como unas primas para mí –levantó la mano hasta el rostro de Lily.

—Lo mejor es que nos vayamos –se alejó un poco, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Sí, justo es lo que iba a decirte.

Los dos abandonaron el baño de la casa de la novia de James, caminaron hasta los demás y se despidieron, Dominique hizo un puchero y retuvo a Ted, haciendo que los vellos del cuello de Lily se erizaran, estaba más que celosa a pesar de que él le había dicho que no sentía nada por Rose o Dominique.

—Bueno, yo me voy, no te preocupes, usaré la red Flu –se alejó sin decir nada, Ted observó a su ex cuñada y la alejó.

—Lo lamento, nos veremos después, aún tenemos que acordar lo que cenaremos para año nuevo –se encogió de hombros.

Avanzó lo más despreocupado que pudo hasta la casa, por fortuna, logró alcanzarla gracias al malestar y las ganas de vomitar que le habían dado a causa del mal olor en la casa.

—Te alcancé –suspiró aliviado.

—Claro –se cubrió la nariz con el brazo para controlar las ganas de vomitar.

—Espera –sacó la varita y murmuró algo –listo.

Lily se descubrió la nariz, un aroma a jazmines le hicieron sonreír, por una extraña razón, el enojo se evaporó, así que entrecerró los ojos, golpeándolo en el pecho.

—Usaste un encantamiento para…

—Sólo sustituí el aroma –se defendió –tranquilízate ¿quieres?

—Está bien, lo siento –se disculpó –es sólo que…

—Creí que me habías prestado un poco de atención cuando te dije que ninguna de ellas me interesa de esa manera –gruñó –me gustas tú, Lily, demonios, dime ¿qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas?

—Oh, es que claro, no te interesan, pero dejas que se te restrieguen sin poner un poco de espacio ¿no? Bueno, al final de cuentas, son ellas las que se te restriegan y no al revés.

—Estás celosa –sonrió, su rostro se iluminó, haciendo enfadar a Lily.

—Por supuesto que no –frunció las dos cejas hasta hacer una V.

—Claro que lo estás.

—No, absolutamente no lo estoy.

—Claro, porque yo no puedo dejar que Dominique o Rose se me acerquen, pero tú, cazando con la mirada a Scorpius, rayos, Lily, cada vez que te veo lo estás viendo a él –comentó frustrado –a pesar de que sabes que él ama a tu hermano, tú sigues ahí, torturándote, estás enamorada de un idiota que…

Quiso lanzarle un hechizo, o un puñetazo o una patada en sus partes bajas por lo que le había dicho, sí, observaba a Scorpius todo el tiempo, pero no porque siguiera ahí, como idiota enamorada o empecinada en estar con él de alguna manera, sino porque había algo que no le gustaba en la manera en que siempre se apartaba, cuando antes no era así.

—Sólo, sé honesta y deja de…

Lily avanzó hasta Ted, arremetiendo contra él, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, y aunque la primera vez lo tomó desprevenido, haciéndolo retroceder, los siguientes golpes los aceptó como si estuviese golpeando a una pared, el metamorfo no dijo nada, se quedó soportando la frustración de Lily.

—Te odio –bufó frustrada, con las mejillas rojas y el cabello en el rostro –eres un idiota, eso es lo que eres.

Lily levantó la mirada cuando Ted no contestó, simplemente le observó, quizás intentando discernir si eran realmente sus sentimientos expresados en palabras, o simplemente estaba enfadada queriendo herirlo.

—Es una lástima –musitó –porque yo te amo, y no creo que eso cambie, por mucho que tú ames a Scorpius, creo que es lo mismo, Lily, te amo incluso más de lo que tu amas a Scorpius y así sigas pensando él, yo seguiré pensando en ti.

—Mientras Rose y Dominique se te restriegan –se burló.

—No puedo decirles que no me interesan, porque ellas no me han dicho que yo les intereso de esa manera ¿lo comprendes?

—Oh, por favor, Ted, si eso es tan obvio…

—No, no lo es –gruñó –se han comportado así desde… no lo sé, tanto tiempo que no puedo decirte que están enamoradas de mí o simplemente me quieren como un primo.

—Sí, eres un idiota realmente ¿Me acusas de estar celosa pero no puedes ver que tienen una guerra declarada por ti? –negó.

—Lily, ellas…

— ¡Sí! –Chilló frustrada –estoy celosa ¿feliz? –Ted se quedó en shock por su arrebato de honestidad –no sé por qué –admitió ella –pero desde mi cumpleaños, yo… no puedo verte como Teddy, _mi Teddy, _el chico adorable que era como un hermano mayor ¿comprendes? En un momento, eras un extraño para mí, y quizás esa fue la razón por la que ahora…

No le interesó estar a mitad de la estancia en la casa de Violet, o el hecho de que desde la ventana pudiesen verlos, o que Dominique y Rose se dieran cuenta de que estaba besando a Ted y fuesen hasta ellos y la dejaran calva, sin dientes y lo que fuese que se les ocurriera a esas dos.

Él la sujetó tan pronto jaló de él un poco, Ted tomó control de la situación, porque realmente era terrible besando, las personas fuera de la casa pasaron a ser inexistentes, se concentró en esa sensación pesada en el estómago, el hecho de que los labios del varón estuviesen sobre los de ella, moviéndose hambrientos de ella, el calor de su cuerpo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la forma en que sujetaba el suéter del chico.

La puerta se abrió, haciendo que los dos se separaran, la mirada de la joven se topó con la puerta de un pequeño armario debajo de las escaleras, jaló al chico hasta ahí, y cerró sin esperar a ver quién era quien les interrumpía, sacó su varita y colocó un hechizo.

—Pero ¿qué? –interrogó Ted, soltando una risita cuando sintió las manos de Lily buscar su rostro.

No insistió mucho cuando los suaves y delgados labios de Lily se unieron de nuevo a los de él, acarició su mejilla, su piel era tan suave y tersa, que le hicieron olvidarse un momento de lo incómodo y pequeño era aquel sitio, soltó a la joven y estiró los brazos, buscando un interruptor o el foco.

— ¿Qué haces? –lo cuestionó.

—Busco la luz.

—Ah ¿para qué?

—Quiero que hablemos, aunque no en un armario –admitió, encontró la cadena y jaló, cegando a la pelirroja que giró el rostro –lo lamento –se disculpó –me gustaría que habláramos, Lily.

—Sí, a mí también me encantaría, pero no ahora.

Él sonrió sobre los labios de la pelirroja, iba a besarla hasta que el oxígeno del planeta se terminara, pero primero quería que hablaran un momento sobre aquello, aunque ella no se veía muy dispuesta a dejar de besarlo sólo para charlar, al final de cuentas, era una chiquilla.

Ted la sujetó de las caderas para alejarla, pero su subconsciente le traicionó, ya que la atrajo a su cuerpo, se inclinó un poco, ya que la pelirroja había permanecido bastante tiempo parada en las puntas de sus pies para poder besarlo, cosa que ella agradeció, acariciando su rostro y deslizando sus manos por su pecho hasta su estómago.

—Lily, no –murmuró él, negándose a abrir los ojos.

—Ted ¿por qué no? –besó su cuello.

—Porque… no es correcto –tensó la mandíbula ante la sensación que le ocasionaba la cercanía de Lily.

—Dices que no es correcto, pero sin embargo parte de tu anatomía ya ha reaccionado –rió divertida, lo sujetó de las manos, jalándolo hasta ella, cosa que le hizo abrir los ojos ya que perdió el equilibrio y no quería lastimarla –decídete, porque o tu cuerpo o tu mente, uno te está traicionando, Teddy.

—No es ni el momento ni el lugar para esto –insistió Ted.

—No sé qué tengas en mente, pervertido –se burló, volviendo a besarle el cuello –pero yo sólo quiero que nos besemos un largo tiempo ¿eso es correcto? –sonrió.

—Lily –suplicó Ted –eres demasiado… inteligente para nuestro propio bien –murmuró él, tensando la quijada –quizás tú sólo buscas diversión conmigo pero… si sigues jugando, no creo que mi auto control sea infalible ¿me comprendes?

—Yo no soy la que está pensando de más, Teddy –soltó enfadada.

—Ese es el problema, Lily Luna –Ted se alejó enfadado, lo poco que podía en ese lugar tan estrecho –yo no quiero que…

—Yo ya tomé mi decisión, como la adulta que soy –le informó –pero si esa es la tuya, está bien, voy a respetarla –sonrió triste –ahora comprendo a Scorpius, tú eres como Albus –las palabras de Lily descolocaron a Ted, no comprendía la comparación, y su rostro lo demostró, porque ella suspiró –puedes decir que me amas y decir cursilería y media, siempre y cuando eso se quede oculto ¿no es así?

—Lily, no, yo…

—Dime Ted ¿pensaste que te traje aquí, buscando que te aprovecharas de mí y después? ¿Qué viene después en tu fantasía? Ya sé, iré llorando con papá a decirle que abusaste de mí en un armario de escobas ¿no?

—Lily –la sujetó de la mano.

—No –se soltó enfadada –ve a charlar sobre esto con alguien que te entienda, ve con Albus, él estará de acuerdo que lo mejor es decir que amas a alguien, siempre y cuando eso no te meta en problemas.

Lily giró la perilla rompiendo el hechizo que ella misma había colocado, Ted cerró la puerta, la joven sintió el cuerpo de Ted pegado a ella, se removió, sintiendo en su espalda la erección del chico, se giró para ver que había colocado un hechizo.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces, Scorpius! Es lo único que dices ¿te has dado cuenta?

La pelirroja entendió que Ted le había evitado salir no por miedo a que los descubrieran saliendo del armario, sino porque no quería que pensaran que habían espiado a los chicos.


	13. Noche Vieja

_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! De nuevo es ese día a la semana en que me toca actualizar, bien puntual eso sí, espero realmente que el capítulo y en sí la trama, sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, sus comentarios, sus favoritos y sus follows, significan mucho para mí, en fin, espero poder seguir actualizando tan puntualmente :) nos leeremos pronto.

Gracias por todo.

Cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

Lily observó a través de las rejas de la puerta, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenían discutiendo, pero sin duda ellos eran la razón por la que había llevado a Ted a ese pequeño lugar para poder besarlo tranquilamente, en lugar de usar la maldita red flu y marcharse, era obvio que en aquél lugar no podían aparecerse en la casa de Ted.

—Eso es lo único que dices, Albus, que sólo digo idioteces, pero tú…

—Dijiste que no había sido nada, pero besaste a mi hermana ¿qué tengo que hacer al respecto? –Bufó enfadado –dime de una vez si en verdad eres gay, o me usaste como trampolín para ella.

—Lily es una chica asombrosa –admitió Scorpius –y daría todo por poder corresponderle de esa manera, desgraciadamente, me enamoré de un imbécil como tú.

—Pues es muy fácil, quizás ella se aventure a muchas cosas por ti, sin importar que no puedas acostarte con ella, quizá se conforme con tenerte a su lado, así es de conformista mi pequeña hermanita –se burló.

—Ella no tiene la culpa de esto, Albus, así que evita burlarte de ella.

—Ah ¿Qué no la tiene? Bueno, comenzamos a pelear desde que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de declarársete –gruñó.

—Y eso te molesta, que ella me encuentre atractivo.

—Me molesta que se enamorara de ti.

—Bueno, quizás si les hubiésemos dicho a todos que salimos…

—Ahí va de nuevo, ya te lo dije, no pienso decirle a nadie que salimos, Scorpius ¿qué piensas que dirá tu padre y mi padre? –se burló –ah, sí, nuestros hijos se aman, olvidemos todo el pasado ¡Olvidemos que mi padre intentó matar a tu esposa! –lo empujó Albus, haciendo que Scorpius cayera sobre su trasero.

Ted no dejó que Lily saliera, podía sentirla vibrando de la furia, no sabía si aún sentía algo por el rubio, o era su instinto de proteger a cualquier desvalido, no importaba, Ted también estaba tentado en salir y golpear a Albus por ser tan imbécil con el rubio.

—Eso fue culpa de mi abuelo, no de mi padre –soltó Scorpius, sin moverse del suelo.

—Claro, te recuerdo que tu padre casi envenena a mi tío Ron ¿lo olvidaste? Tu padre fue un imbécil, un malparido y piensas que mi familia lo aceptará como si nada –se burló –no pasará, Scorpius, mejor deberías agradecer que fui lo suficientemente idiota como para hacerme tu amigo, y lo bastante dadivoso para _enamorarme _de ti.

Scorpius se levantó después de que Albus saliera al patio trasero, se marchó, Lily golpeó la puerta llena de furia y frustración, agradeciendo un poco el hecho de que Ted no la dejara salir o habría causado más problemas, el varón la abrazó fuertemente, mientras ella lloraba de frustración.

—Bórralo –pidió entre sollozos.

— ¿Qué? –interrogó incrédulo Ted.

—Por favor –se giró hasta él –te lo suplico, borra lo que escuchamos, por favor.

—Lily…

—Hazlo o le pediré a Violet que lo haga, por favor, confío en ti más que en nadie –suplicó –o haré algo que lastimará mucho a mi familia.

—Lily, yo…

—Por favor, y no lo detengas, deja que llegue hasta donde tenga que hacerlo, por favor; Ted.

El chico sacó su varita, poco convencido. —_Obliviate_.

Se quedó quieto ante lo que había hecho, no le agradaba la idea de haber quitado ese recuerdo de la mente de Lily, ¿qué era lo que pudiese hacer que lastimara tanto a los Potter? Lo cierto era, que no quería arriesgarse a que la chica que amaba hiciera algo que pudiese arrepentirse después; y prefería ser él a Violet quien borrara ese recuerdo.

El rostro de Lily buscó el suyo, besándolo suavemente, él correspondió, para arrancar su acción de otra manera que no fuese con un hechizo como el que había usado, acarició el suave rostro aun húmedo por las lágrimas.

—Me gustas tanto –musitó en sus labios, haciendo que Ted la observara ¿le había dicho eso realmente? Los dedos de Lily se deslizaron por su rostro, deteniéndose en su cuello.

—Te amo –admitió de nuevo.

Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar de nueva cuenta, sin saber quién de los dos había besado a quien, las manos del varón dibujaron la figura de la mujer, que aunque era delgaducha, tenía caderas formadas y cintura estrecha, el beso aumentó aún más de intensidad, con las palabras de Lily aún sonando en su cabeza _«Por favor, y no lo detengas, deja que llegue hasta donde tenga que hacerlo» _Seguía sin creer que fuese el momento y el lugar, pero era cierto, Lily no iría más lejos de lo que realmente quisiera llegar.

Las manos amplias de Ted acariciaron los pechos de Lily aun sobre la ropa, un sonido gutural escapó de su garganta, su autocontrol se había ido desde hacía mucho, y la carpa en sus pantalones era señal de eso, el cuerpo de Lily provocaba eso y mucho más en él, no sabía si provocaba lo mismo en ella, pero por la manera en que intentaba desafiar las leyes de la física y ocupar el mismo espacio al mismo tiempo, le hacía suponer que sí.

La joven se subió al pequeño mueble de madera a sus espaldas, jalando con sus piernas al varón y pudiese quedar entre ellas, mientras el beso mantenía ese frenesí, unos momentos después, los labios de Ted comenzaron a descender por su cuello, las manos de Lily fueron hasta el botón del pantalón de él, desabrochándolo y bajando el cierre, la erección seguía atrapada, apretando contra la tela de los bóxer; lo alejó para deshacerse de su suéter y blusa, la mirada del chico brilló, el tono del iris cambió de color, volviéndose verde claro, del mismo matiz que el sostén de encaje de la pelirroja, que sonrió, se bajó del mueble y meneó sus caderas para deshacerse de los pantalones ajustados que llevaba puestos, Ted no dijo nada, se quedó admirando el cuerpo de la joven frente a él, delgaducho, lechoso, salpicado de pecas.

— ¿Algo malo? –Curioseo ella, preocupada –dime ¿algo que te guste de lo que ves?

—Absolutamente todo –aceptó, Lily esquivó el beso, así que él se conformó con besar el hombro de la pelirroja, mientras sus brazos pasaban debajo de los de ella, para desabrochar el sostén.

—Teddy –musitó en un tono orgásmico, el pecho derecho de Lily fue besado por Ted mientras que el otro era estimulado con la mano.

Ted descendió después de un rato por el vientre de Lily, hasta que llegó al encaje verde claro, a juego con el sostén, no se deshizo inmediatamente de la tela, pero cuando los deslizó, lo hizo de tal forma que se hicieron rollo, apretando un poco las piernas de la pelirroja que sonrió, una vez liberada de toda prenda, lo único que podía ver era la cabellera violeta entre sus piernas un segundo, porque al siguiente, cerró los ojos, a causa del placer que los movimientos de la lengua de Ted en su intimidad ocasionaban.

— ¡Oh Merlín! –Chilló cuando los dedos de Ted abrieron sus pliegues para acceder más – ¡Oh Merlín, creo que voy a…!

Arqueo la espalda, cerró las piernas un poco cuando su cuerpo comenzó a sentir unos espasmos, abrió la boca sin emitir ruido alguno, por un segundo, creyó que era capaz de lanzar una luz tan poderosa por la boca como en aquella película muggle llamada el Quinto Elemento, y se desharía de la Luna.

Cuando su espalda quedó sobre el mueble, Teddy estaba sobre ella, besando su cuello, permitiéndole sentir la erección contra su estómago, en algún momento se había quitado los bóxer y no se había percatado de ello, se incorporó con él, que la jaló de sus caderas hasta que quedó al filo del mueble, no hizo movimiento alguno, esperando el momento en que él decidiera pertinente.

Lily pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Ted cuando se acercó más, adentrándose en ella un poco, lo sintió empujar en su interior lentamente, cerró los ojos, intentando distraerse con los besos en su cuello, con los movimientos circulares en sus pechos, gimió fuertemente cuando él se adentró por completo en ella.

Se observaron un momento, ella agitada, el sudor hacía que su cabello pelirrojo se pegara en su cara, él solucionó el desastre de su rostro con una caricia, acomodándolos en una mejor posición, Ted se movió un poco en ella, quería ver su rostro al momento de que la sensación de placer sustituyera la del dolor, no tardó mucho en que eso pasara, sonrió para ella, y la besó apasionadamente.

—X—

Rose y Dominique estaban riendo divertidas por el chiste que Albus les había contado, sintieron un hormigueo en los labios y se observaron la una a la otra completamente incrédulas.

—Pero… pero… -musitó Rose completamente perpleja.

—Sino fuiste tú ni yo –murmuró Dominique, las dos abrieron los ojos como plato.

—No entendemos de qué hablan –soltó Lysander.

— ¡Lily! –chillaron incrédulas.

—Oigan ¿cómo se pintaron los labios tan rápido y sin que las viéramos? –curioseo James.

Las jóvenes se pusieron de pie y avanzaron hasta la casa, el olor a jazmines les hizo sonreír, suponían que Ted había hecho eso antes de irse a causa de que el pésimo olor hacía que Lily tuviese ganas de volver el estómago.

—Así que todo este tiempo, siempre fue Lily la que le gustaba –murmuró Rose abatida.

—Pero ¿cómo es que ella entró en nuestra apuesta? –bufó Dominique.

—Supongo que como dejamos el labial líquido fuera de su lugar, intentó probar que sabía cómo usarlo.

—Quizás ella lo besó a él –murmuró Dominique, encogiéndose de hombros –eso significaría que aún estamos…

—No –soltó Rose –ninguna va a entrometerse, él ya tomó su decisión de quien le gusta –suspiró –y aunque no me gusta su elección, tengo que superarlo, además, el hechizo no habría funcionado si hubiese sido ella quien lo besara ¿recuerdas?

—Quizás ella lo besó y él correspondió, por lástima, sabes.

—No, él tuvo que besarla, él, no ella ni corresponder el beso de ella, él tuvo que tener la iniciativa y consumar con sus labios sobre los de ella, sin importar si Luna correspondía o no.

—Bien –suspiró Dominique y salió primero que Rose.

La pelirroja de piel mulata notó que tanto el abrigo de Lily como el de Ted seguían colgados, tenían que seguir en algún lugar, sonrió y negó, ojalá que ella correspondiera los sentimientos de Ted, le gustaría que su prima fuese feliz, aun y fuera con el metamorfomago.

—X—

Lily llegó a la mañana última del año, envuelta entre las mantas de Ted, pero había iniciado ese día con el chico en su interior, desde esa pequeña aventura en la casa de Violet, no habían detenido aquello por un largo periodo de tiempo, ella sí que había aprovechado la semana de vacaciones del mago para su propio beneficio, sonrió, se sentó sobre la cama y se estiró, estaba dolorida, y por extraño que aquello pareciera, le agradaba sentirse así.

Levantó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió, el metamorfomago se adentró en la habitación con el cabello amarillo chillón, haciéndole sonreír, traía en las manos una bandeja con el desayuno, el pequeño perro entró furioso al lugar, dando pequeños brincos y sutiles ladridos.

—Ya te di de comer, déjame de molestar –bufó.

—Se están llevando bien, al parecer –sonrió.

—Ah, sí, lo adoro –soltó mordaz Ted.

—Se nota –se levantó, haciendo que la sabana resbalara y dejara al descubierto el cuerpo desnudo de la chica.

—Hemos llegado a la fecha límite y aún no tenemos lo que cenaremos –murmuró Ted –así que te amaría más si me dieras un poco de ayuda.

—Bueno, no es como si fuese demasiado exigente, pizza o simplemente pescado y patatas me vendrían bien –rodeó el cuello de Ted y besó el pecho del chico.

—En serio, tenemos que salir de la cama –murmuró él.

—Pronto volveré a Hogwarts ¿recuerdas? –sonrió.

—Sí –bufó ofuscado –será complicado.

—Así que –lo sujetó de los hombros, haciendo que se sentara sobre la cama y ella se subió a horcajadas encima de él –aprovechemos mi tiempo fuera de Hogwarts –lo besó.

—X—

Lily no había estado tan feliz desde hacía tanto tiempo, que ni siquiera se había acordado de preparar las felicitaciones para sus hermanos y padres, estaba ocupada cambiando el muérdago de lugar, no importaba, de todas formas, esa fecha sólo la pasarían ellos dos, Rose había cancelado su asistencia, y los demás también, como si sospecharan que había algo entre ellos.

Ted le había dicho que esperarían a que terminara Hogwarts para hablar con sus padres sobre su relación, y es que eran oficialmente novios, no había sido la manera más romántica precisamente, pero sí en el momento más íntimo que una pareja pudiese compartir.

Se giró sobresaltada cuando alguien golpeó la ventana de la puerta del patio trasero, se apresuró a abrir cuando la melena rubia se asomó, lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y lo dejó pasar.

—Lamento molestarte –musitó Scorpius.

—No, no te preocupes –comentó –ah ¿quieres un poco de té?

—Sí, me vendría bien algo calentito –sonrió tímidamente.

La joven pelirroja observó sobre su hombro al rubio, se veía bastante decaído, nada con lo que recordaba, no era para nada el rubio del que había estado enamorada tanto tiempo, pero no podía meterse en asuntos que no conocía.

Él no dijo nada durante todo el tiempo que tomó al agua hervir, esperó paciente a que la chica se sentara frente a él, sujetó la taza y suspiró un poco más tranquilo.

—Perdón que esté aquí, pero no sabía a donde más ir.

—No te preocupes ¿pasó algo?

—Bueno, lo de siempre, discusiones con Albus, pero nada serio –sonrió, pero ni su mirada ni su sonrisa era brillante y encantadora.

—Scorpius, no te ves muy bien, y perdón si sueno grosera.

—Lily.

El joven se levantó, se hincó en el suelo y colocó sus manos sobre las de la joven pelirroja, aquello se sintió tan incómodo, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a intentar que él se pusiera de pie y se sentara de nuevo en la silla.

—Scor, por favor, ponte de pie.

—No, escúchame –sus bonitos ojos grises seguían opacos –sólo… por favor, dime ¿por qué?

—Ah, no sé a lo que te refieres.

—Sabes que quisiera que mi amor por ti fuese diferente ¿lo sabes?

—Bueno, sí, lo has mencionado, pero… amas a mi hermano, Scorpius, y está bien, ya lo entendí –al no poder que él se levantara, se hincó junto con él –no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí –sonrió –estoy bien, en serio.

—Pero… tú…

—Estoy con Ted ahora –informó con una sonrisa –tu rechazo me ayudó demasiado, a darme cuenta de que él era un hombre y no mi hermano, si no hubiese sido por ti, él seguiría siendo eternamente mi amigo, mi hermano mayor, pero… -levantó la mirada hasta el rubio –le dije que me gusta mucho –sonrió tímida –pero creo que realmente estoy enamorada de él –Scorpius sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Lily, para después abrazarla.

—Me alegra escuchar que algo bueno salió de todo esto –besó la mejilla de Lily suavemente –me alegra mucho que por fin sea correspondido.

—Siéntate sobre la silla, por favor –le suplicó.

El rubio obedeció la petición, charlaron un poco de lo mal que se sentía por haberla hecho sufrir, Lily dijo que no había problema y que le gustaría que él y Albus dejaran de pelear tanto, que solucionaran sus problemas.

—En serio, me alegra que seas tan feliz ahora, Lily.

—Gracias, pero ustedes también lo serán, ya lo verás, en cuanto Ted y yo les digamos a mis padres y a la abuela de él, que salimos, Albus comprenderá que estoy bien con el hecho de que ustedes salgan.

—Ah ¿cuándo piensan decirles?

—Cuando termine Hogwarts –hizo una mueca –pero… si quieres hablaré con él, le diré que salgo con Ted, y que está bien, que no tienen por qué seguir peleando.

—Sería maravilloso si pudieses hacer eso por mí, aunque no lo merezco.

—Todos merecemos ser felices.

—Me iré –se puso de pie –tengo que arreglar algunas cosas para la cena, espero que ustedes tengan un buen año.

—Gracias, también ustedes lo tendrán, ya verás, iré a verlo, y decirle la noticia en persona.

—En serio, gracias Lily, Albus Severus es mi vida entera –sonrió –no quiero perderlo.

—No lo harás, confía en mí.

—X—

Lily regresó tarde después de ir a buscar a su hermano, no lo había encontrado, así que le envió una lechuza y después un patronus, diciéndole las nuevas, ella y Ted oficialmente eran una pareja, así que podía dejar de pelear con Scorpius, su hermano no contestó, suponía que había ido a charlar y disculparse con su novio.

Ted llegó a la casa cerca de las nueve de la noche, con pizza y un poco de cerveza de mantequilla, la puso frente a la chimenea y fue hasta su novia para besarla.

—Te ves encantadora –murmuró en los labios de la chica.

—También tú –sonrió.

Pusieron música, se sentaron en la alfombra a comer, beber, a charlar, a besarse, el tiempo se les fue rápido, cuando menos lo pensaron, estaban casi a tiempo de que diera media noche y con eso, el año nuevo llegara.

—Toma, tus uvas –sonrió él, sujetando las suyas.

—Intentaré no ahogarme con ellas –rió.

—Tranquila, será el mejor año de todos, ya lo verás –la besó suavemente.


	14. Un Infierno Nuevo

_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Ya sé, ya sé, no es miércoles ¿entonces que hago actualizando? La verdad, es que no lo sé, quería actualizar de nuevo una vez publicado el capítulo pasado, pero tuve auto control y no lo hice, lamentablemente no me duró mucho xD así que aquí estoy, publicando otro nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, los reviews, los follows y los favoritos, espero leernos el miércoles :)

Gracias por todo.

Cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

Lily Luna se quedó dormida sobre el pecho de Ted, mientras charlaban de lo mucho que les costaría encontrarse mientras ella estuviese en Hogwarts, las noches en vela y el agotamiento la habían llevado a dormirse pasadas de las cinco de la mañana, él siguió su ejemplo poco después, sin importar estar sobre la alfombra de la sala frente a la chimenea.

Ted brincó asustado cuando un ¡Paf! Sonó justo en el patio trasero de la casa, se movió suavemente para no despertar a la pelirroja, se puso de pie, avanzó hasta la puerta y se colocó el abrigo.

Harry Potter estaba frente a él, se veía que no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, y por el traje por sin ningún lado, suponía que no era de esas noches apasionadas como las que había tenido con Lily apenas la tarde del día anterior, del año pasado, eso era tan divertido, había cambiado de año.

Su padrino dijo algo, pero sus oídos habían comenzado a zumbar en cuanto lo dijo, así que aunque lo repitió un par de veces, siguió sin entenderlo, se hizo a un lado cuando el hombre de ojos esmeraldas lo apartó, se giró para toparse con Lily, que estaba pálida, ella sí había escuchado lo que su padre había dicho.

Lily se dejó caer, haciendo que su padre fuese a su auxilio, apretó la tela de las mangas de Harry tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, los oídos de Ted volvieron a funcionar cuando el llanto de su novia se controló un poco, sólo para volver a chillar de forma tan dolorosa, no sabía porque lo hacía, pero le rompió el corazón.

—Lo lamento, cariño –se disculpó Harry Potter –Albus nos hizo volver apenas hace unas horas, tu madre fue con James.

—No –se negó, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas –no es cierto.

—Lily, cariño… no estaría aquí, diciéndote esto si no fuera cierto, no soy tan cruel, y lo sabes.

—Esto… esto es su culpa –murmuró Lily, el dolor le había hecho perder la razón.

—No, no fue su culpa –insistió su padre –fue su decisión.

—Entonces –la mirada de Lily se perdió –entonces ¿es la mía?

Ted no comprendía por qué Lily estaba tan fuera de sí, seguía en el piso, con Harry acuclillado frente a ella, el metamorfomago exprimió sus recuerdos intentando recordar las palabras de su padrino al llegar.

_«Scorpius está muerto»._

_«Se suicidó en la madrugada»._

Esa era la peor noticia para recibir a las primeras horas del día en un año nuevo, mejor dicho, a cualquier hora, en cualquier día sin importar la época del año, Ted ayudó a Lily a subir, para que pudiese ducharse, éste volvió a la parte de abajo y se reunió con su padrino en la cocina.

—Te ves hecho mierda –soltó Ted, ocasionándole una risa turbulenta a Harry.

—El patronus de Albus… fue… bastante sorpresivo, Ginny y yo… no esperábamos ese mensaje, sólo un feliz año nuevo, papás, no un _Scorpius está muerto, voy a matarme también._

—Albus… ¿está bien? –Harry asintió ante la pregunta de su ahijado.

—Ron fue de mucha ayuda, gracias a él Albus no hizo nada estúpido, volvimos en cuanto pudimos.

—Y ¿quién le avisó a Malfoy? –Preguntó, el hombre mayor levantó la vista –ah, ya veo –negó, abatido.

—X—

El contraste del color negro con la piel pálida y lechosa de Lily era evidente, aún más, con ese color rojo sangre en su cabello, la mansión Malfoy era un lugar majestuoso, y para ser honesto, le sorprendió que Draco Malfoy les permitiera asistir al funeral de su hijo, por un momento, creyó que culparía a Albus por aquello, pero el entendimiento de que ni Draco Malfoy, como Ginny y Harry Potter, estaban al tanto de la relación que unía realmente a Scorpius y a Albus.

El homenaje al rubio comenzó puntual, y se extendió por dos largas horas, mientras Draco Malfoy permanecía al frente, quieto, impasible y tranquilo, siempre había escuchado las anécdotas de su padrino y los hermanos de Ginny sobre Malfoy, y había escuchado muchas veces a Scorpius quejándose de lo frío y sin sentimientos que era su padre, bueno, ahora lo comprobaba, el hombre no había perdido el temple, seguía quieto, cuando hablaba lo hacía de una manera normal y sus ojos se veían tranquilos, no había derramado ni una sola lágrima por la muerte de su hijo; eso llevó a Ted a preguntarse ¿qué tanto había aportado a que Hyperion Malfoy tomara aquella difícil decisión?

En cuanto el homenaje terminó, los elfos domésticos aparecieron, con charolas con refrigerio, y cuando se dio cuenta, la dulce Lily Luna se había apartado de él, y avanzaba en dirección de Draco Malfoy; suspiró, esperando un reclamo bastante público, pero no fue así, la joven abrazó al frío ex mortífago, viudo y ahora… ¿cómo se le llamaba a alguien que perdía un hijo? Ted suspiró, aquel sentimiento no tenía una palabra para expresarlo, un hombre o mujer que perdía al amor de su vida se le llamaba viudo, a un hijo al perder a un padre huérfano, pero ¿cómo se le llamaba a alguien que había perdido un hijo?

Avanzó hasta ellos, escuchó al hombre negar, para después sujetar a la pelirroja de los hombros, se le complicó un poco sonreír, pero era un gesto que salía mecánico, era un intento de consuelo para ella.

—No te culpes, no ha sido ni tu culpa, ni la de tu hermano.

—Él fue a buscarme ayer –murmuró ella –quizás fue algo que le dije, o que no dije, pude… yo pude… -sollozó, así que Draco, incómodo, la abrazó fuertemente.

—No ha sido su culpa, señorita Potter, si alguien aquí tiene que ver en su decisión, me temo que he sido yo.

Se alejó, así que Ted llegó de inmediato hasta ella para abrazarla fuertemente, aquello iba a tomarle mucho tiempo solucionarlo, no tenía ni idea que Scorpius había ido a buscarla a ella también, pero sospechaba de qué había podido ir la charla, pero era obvio que ella no lo recordaría.

Si Scorpius había tomado la decisión de suicidarse, era culpa de Ted.

Él había borrado aquel recuerdo de Lily; por lo tanto, había olvidado cuando Scorpius había dicho que, lo único que podía mantenerlo con vida, era que alguien como Lily lo amara de forma incondicional.

—X—

El silencio en la casa era sobrenatural, Lily se había ido con sus padres una vez se terminó el homenaje de Scorpius, y tampoco había podido verla porque el trabajo lo consumía, le había estado mandando lechuzas, ella contestaba, pero incluso las letras parecían vacías.

El perro levantó la cabeza, hizo un ruidito que le dio a entender que extrañaba a Lily también, así que se sentó junto a él y acarició al peludo animal con un suspiro.

—Yo también le extraño, no te preocupes.

Ese domingo, ella regresaba a Hogwarts, y las posibilidades de verla empeoraban, así que tenía tres días para arreglar su carga de trabajo e ir a verla, podía imaginarla ahora, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Se acomodó en el sofá y cerró los ojos, solo un momento, para pensar en la mejor excusa de ir a verla, porque bueno, aunque su padrino y Ginny lo vieran muy normal, Lily se negaría a verlo, y eso sería doloroso para él, sintió al diminuto perro moverse del lugar en el que estaba, pero no le interesó, se quedó quieto, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Un sonido extraño lo despertó, como tenía bastantes días sin dormir bien, sólo abrió un ojo, para echar un vistazo rápido y poder dormir, la vista de la pelirroja lo despertó de inmediato, aventando al pequeño perro fuera del sofá.

—Hey –lo reprendió Lily, agachándose por el perro.

—Lo-Lo lamento, cariño –se levantó, fue hasta ella y rodeó su cintura, uniéndola a él en un fuerte abrazo –oh, cielos, te he extrañado tanto –besó sus labios.

—Yo a ti –sonrió, acariciando el rostro del chico –te a… -su mirada se apartó de la de él y sonrió vacilante.

—Me qué –sonsacó.

—Te has quedado dormido junto con Bear, ha sido la vista más hermosa que tenido en algún tiempo –rió.

Teddy tenía la sospecha de que no era lo que diría, pero no insistió, Scorpius era la única persona que había sacado a la luz la debilidad de Lily, si antes existía, siempre había sido bastante bien escondida, ella nunca temía las cosas y siempre encontraba una solución, pero, desde el rechazo del rubio, ella había encontrado que la vida ponía obstáculos a veces difíciles de saltar.

—Me alegra que estés aquí –acarició su mejilla.

—Ya no quería estar en casa, papá se la pasa dando vueltas a mi habitación, creo que piensa que haré lo mismo que Scorpius.

—Ven, tranquila.

El chico se acostó en el sofá, haciendo que ella se recostara sobre él, no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí, junto a ella, la presencia de la chica se sentía por todo el lugar, y su temperatura corporal hacía que él se sintiera cómodo con el ambiente frío.

—Dime ¿no has sabido nada de James? –cuestionó Ted.

—No, mamá no lo encontró donde dijo que estaría.

—Y ¿ya lo buscaron con Violet?

—Ella tampoco está –suspiró Lily.

—Bueno, eso quiere decir que realmente se casaron y están en luna de miel.

—Papá le envió un patronus, no contestó, por muy feliz que esté en su luna de miel, Albus necesita nuestro apoyo.

—En eso tienes razón, para eso estamos la familia –sonrió.

—Tú no eres de la familia, por ahora –se estiró para besarlo.

—Oye, siempre dijiste que soy parte de la familia.

—Sí, pero en ese momento eras como mi hermano, y no me agrada mucho la idea ¿sabes?

—Menos mal –acarició su nariz –quiero que estés bien ¿lo sabes?

—Él vino a hablar conmigo, Ted, y no lo dejé hablar, había algo que él quería decirme y no lo hizo, porque lo interrumpí, creí, como la estúpida que soy, que eso se trataba de mí y el hecho de poder o no superarlo, así que le dije, se lo dije, que estoy contigo, que te amo y…

— ¿Qué? –Ted la observó, no por lo que le había dicho, sino por lo que le dijo a Scorpius.

—Te amo, Edward –lo observó –sin duda lo hago.

—Yo también te amo, Lily –sonrió, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

No podía creer que ella le dijera esas palabras, sí, bien, no tenían mucho tiempo saliendo, aunque se conocían de hacía mucho, posiblemente él no fuera el hombre de la vida de Lily, pero sí su primer amor.

Suspiró.

No. El primer amor de Lily siempre sería Scorpius, y por lo ocurrido, no se veía capaz de quitarle eso.

—No sé si debí decirle eso a Scorpius –admitió triste –creí que si le decía que él simplemente había sido una ilusión, algo así como platónico, un _enamoramiento _tonto, de una niña, pero que contigo es diferente –musitó, aferrándose a la playera de Ted –tú eres mi primer amor real, Teddy.

Tragó saliva, aquellas palabras eran tan maravillosas para él, pero sabía cómo aquello había fragmentado un poco el alma de Scorpius, Rose había cometido la imprudencia de comparar el amor de la más pequeña de los Potter por él con la que su novio sentía.

Nadie iba a amar a Scorpius como Lily lo hacía, ella lo amaba más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo, y era una lástima que no pudiera verlo.

Quizás eso le abrió los ojos de una manera errónea, las negativas de Albus de ser honesto con su familia, y las palabras de Lily, diciéndole que sólo había sido una ilusión de niña lo que sentía por él.

Si Lily no lo amaba, y había sido algo tan banal como eso, significaba que Albus Severus no le quería para nada, ese chico de ojos esmeraldas y cabello azabache era la vida entera de Scorpius, y Ted lo sabía.

—Te quedaste callado –murmuró Lily, pegándose más a su cuerpo.

—No es nada –suspiró.

—Algo en mí me dice que no debí pronunciar esas palabras delante de él –continuó Lily –debí mentirle para hacerlo feliz.

—No es tu culpa, Lily, ni tampoco la de tu hermano.

—Sin duda fue culpa de ambos, Ted, y lo acepto.

No pensaba discutir con ella, en esos momentos necesitaba su apoyo, y sabía que con el tiempo, las cosas se aclararían, y poco a poco, comprendería que no fue su culpa que Scorpius Malfoy tomara aquella difícil decisión.

—X—

Los labios de Lily se movían apresurados sobre los de él, mientras las manos del metamorfo se escurrían ascendiendo por las piernas de la joven hasta introducirlas debajo de la playera térmica que usaba, ella se inclinó un poco más hacia él, que gimió cuando la pelirroja sobre él movió las caderas, creando más fricción en sus partes íntimas, incrementando la rigidez en su miembro.

—Te amo, Teddy –mordió su labio inferior.

No iban a tener sexo, él lo sabía bien, no interesaba cuanto su entrepierna doliera, todo esto no era más que buscar un poco de consuelo a todo lo que estaba cargando, y no iba a oponerse a liberarla de aquella culpa tonta.

—Yo a ti, Lily –se incorporó un poco para atrapar los labios de la chica en un violento beso.

Las manos de la joven fueron hasta la barbilla de él, mientras balanceaba las caderas de norte a sur en el cuerpo de Ted, se separaron un poco, Lily cerró los ojos, aferrándose un poco más a él, soltando un débil gemido, el movimiento de la joven incrementó en el regazo del metamorfomago, la abrazó fuertemente contra él, cuando la sintió estremecerse, para terminar gimiendo de tal forma, que la erección de Ted aumentó un poco más al sentirla llegar al clímax, aun cuando mantenían toda la ropa puesta.

—Esto es bastante incómodo.

La voz de Harry Potter los sobresaltó, no era la manera en que ninguno de los dos tenía planeado compartir la información con él, la pelirroja se incorporó, quitándose del regazo de su novio, golpeándose fuertemente el trasero al caer al piso.

—Papá –chilló, incrédula.

—Lily, Ted –los observó, el chico no supo distinguir si era decepción lo que había en su mirada o enojo bien disimulado.

Él admitía, que de encontrar a su hija en aquella situación y de tener una hija, claro, asesinaría al maldito bastardo que estuviera intentando profanarla, aunque en ese momento, Ted era quien creía que Harry podría estar exagerando, Lily era una adulta, y era libre de experimentar su sexualidad, con quien ella quisiera.

—Venía a buscar tu ayuda, Ted –admitió con un débil suspiro, sentándose en el sofá de una sola plaza, observándolos de nuevo.

—Lo cierto es que no sé en qué pueda hacerlo –musitó, ayudando a su novia a sentarse junto a él.

—Este va a ser un año de mierda –comentó Harry sorprendiendo a su hija.

—Lo que pasó con Scorpius…

—Primero eso –aceptó el patriarca Potter –la inestabilidad de Albus, después me entero que mi hijo mayor descubrió a la mujer con la que se casaría en una orgía de despedida –se encogió de hombros –y ahora, me entero que mi hija menor, mantiene relaciones sexuales con mi ahijado –lo observó enfadado –diez años mayor que ella.

—Papá –intentó Lily.

—No –la interrumpió –no me molesta que salgas con él, por el contrario, Ted es un buen chico, no encontraría nadie mejor para ti, pero me hubiese gustado que guardaras esto para después de tu boda, no es sólo contigo, sino por tus hermanos igual.

—Bueno, papá, honestamente, los admiro a ti y a mamá por soportar hasta llegar al altar –la mirada esmeralda se posó en su hija –pero…

—Ni siquiera estás segura de que él es el amor de tu vida –contestó.

—No –aceptó ella –aunque confío en que lo es, y si no es así, admito que no me arrepentiré de que él fuese el encargado de desvirgarme –le sonrió a Ted, que negó.

—Ah, genial –suspiró Harry Potter –no hace muchos meses pensabas lo mismo de Scorpius ¿no es así? Hasta donde tengo entendido, le dijiste a tu prima Victoire que deseabas que el hijo de Malfoy…

—Harry –intervino Ted –comprendo tu punto, sí, Lily es joven y si en realidad no te molesta que esté con ella…

—Dime ¿te estás cuidando?

—Papá, ambos estamos vestidos –se burló.

—Sí, y aun así naciste ¿no?

—Iugh –frunció el ceño Lily.

—Ahora sabes cómo me siento de saber que –señaló a Ted –_te desvirgara. _

—Lo comprendo –aceptó Lily –dime ¿para qué ocupas la ayuda de _mi novio_?

—Ocupo la ayuda de _tu novio_, para encontrar a James, creo que le afectó demasiado como encontró a Violet.

—Sí, Harry, yo te ayudaré a dar con él.

—Gracias y tú –señaló a su hija –si planeas seguir con esto, al menos ve a San Mungo, a que te ayuden a no tener un hijo antes de terminar Hogwarts.

—Gracias papá –le sonrió.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente negó y salió al patio trasero de la casa donde desapareció.


	15. ¿Por qué Tú?

_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! De nuevo, ahora sí es miércoles, y vean, de nuevo estoy siendo puntual para actualizar, eso hace de mí alguien responsable, también me he mantenido en la línea con un solo fic a la vez, como los alcohólicos :( no es bonita la comparación y lo sé, así que me disculpo de antemano si alguien se llega a sentir ofendido, bien, pues como ya lo dije, aquí hay otro capítulo y espero que la trama al igual que el capítulo sean de su agrado, gracias por todo el apoyo y nos leeremos después. 😉😊

Gracias por todo.

Cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

Lily rodeó el cuello de Teddy, mientras le besaba, el expreso a Hogwarts no tardaría en marcharse y ella tenía que abordarlo, no quería irse y dejarlo, se sentía completamente extraña con aquella situación, la mayoría de sus compañeros la observaban, entre sorprendidos de que estuviese besándose con un chico, como asqueados de que saliera con un "anciano" como aquél, por muy atractivo que fuese.

—Prométeme que me enviarás un patronus o lechuza en cuanto encuentres a James –suplicó ella.

—Te lo prometo, no tienes de qué preocuparte, salvo por tus exámenes finales –acarició su mejilla –sé la estudiante modelo que has sido siempre ¿bien? Déjanos a nosotros encontrar a James.

—Vas a encontrarlo ¿verdad?

—Amor –musitó cerca de sus labios, tranquilizándola con esa palabra –si tu padre me pidió que le ayudara, es porque conozco a James, soy su mejor amigo ¿recuerdas?

—Vaya cliché –se burló –la hermanita siempre termina bien colada por el mejor amigo de su hermano ¿no?

—Y el mejor amigo de la hermana de su mejor amigo –le guiñó un ojo –te amo, te enviaré lechuzas, poniéndote al corriente de tu hermano Albus también.

—Gracias, eres el mejor novio –rodeó su cuello y besó detrás de su oreja.

La pelirroja subió al tren, buscando por todos los vagones a su mejor amiga, pero no la encontró, por fortuna encontró uno vacío donde pudo acomodarse y usar todo el tiempo libre recordando todos y cada uno de sus momentos con Ted.

Estaba loca y profundamente enamorada de él, no podía creer que al inicio sólo pensara en Ted como su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo, era tan atractivo y sensual, que no podía culpar a sus primas por estar locas por él, peleándose sin piedad por conseguirlo.

Sintió pesado el estómago, toda la furia y odio de Rose y Dominique caerían sobre ella por jugar sucio y quedarse con el chico por el cual se habían estado peleando pero ¿era jugar sucio si desde antes el interés amoroso del chico en cuestión era ella? Quizá no, pero no sabía cómo lo tomarían, por ahora Hogwarts la separaba de la temible catástrofe de las represalias de sus primas, pero desde ahora, tomaría precauciones con el correo.

Cerró los ojos un momento, dejándose arrastrar a sí misma dentro de sus recuerdos, los más bonitos que tenía, últimamente todo iba a la muerte de Scorpius y no quería que sus últimos meses en Hogwarts se fuesen a la basura, ya Teddy le había pedido en innumerables veces que disfrutaba el resto de su curso, que ese tiempo no volvería, ya después tendría tiempo para detestar las responsabilidades.

Sintió un hormigueo en los labios, mientras recordaba los besos con Ted, su pecho se agitó, tan sólo de imaginarlo tocándola, sus alientos mezclados y la sensación de tenerlo en ella, se mordió el labio inferior con demasiado ímpetu, comenzar a tocarse a sí misma sería una mala idea, alguien siempre entraba de improviso a todos los vagones y lo que menos quería era el rumor corriendo por todo el colegio de que le gustaba la privacidad sólo para satisfacerse a sí misma.

—X—

Alice observó el colegio con melancolía, ella y su padre se habían tomado una semana extra de vacaciones, lo único que quería era encontrar a Lily y abrazarla fuertemente, el lugar al que habían ido de vacaciones era inaccesible, técnicamente, no existía, estaba bastante bien protegido por el ministerio, era donde hacían sus experimentos y necesitaban a alguien que supiera de plantas y todo eso, nada mejor que Neville Longbottom para aquello, sólo se había liberado de eso dos días, y se había odiado por ceder a los impulsos de idiotez.

Dejó sus cosas en el lugar que ocuparía, se giró cuando la pelirroja entró a su primera clase de ese día, al menos la que compartían, así que la rubia fue hasta ella y casi prácticamente se le echó encima.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto –se excusó Alice, y las lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos como si fuese una fuente encantada que le impedía secarse –sé que soy la peor de las amigas, debí estar ahí para ti, lo lamento, Lily –chilló.

—Tranquila –la estrujó, dándole palmaditas en la espalda para que se controlase.

—Sé lo mucho que querías a Scorpius, no puedo creer que pasara algo así –aceptó, hipando un poco, lo lamento, en serio que lo lamento, debí estar ahí, abrazándote.

—No te preocupes, Alice, tú no estuviste ahí por otras cuestiones fuera de tu alcance y lo comprendo –apretó sus manos, en señal de que no le reprochaba su ausencia.

—Dime ¿cómo está Albus?

—No he hablado con él ni lo he visto –se encogió de hombros –pero según las pláticas de papá y mamá, está bastante deprimido.

—Tus padres saben lo que había entre ellos –Lily negó.

—Ni siquiera la muerte de Scorpius hizo que él fuese honesto con nuestros padres y el señor Malfoy –la furia brilló en los ojos de la pelirroja.

—Yo nunca creí que una idea tan atroz pasara por la mente de un chico como él, siempre era tan alegre, tan feliz.

—Muchas veces el alma más desolada puede brillar oculta en una alegre sonrisa.

—Lo comprendo –aceptó.

Las dos jóvenes caminaron hasta el lugar que había elegido Alice, se sentaron cuando un par de alumnos más entraron.

—Inició bastante mal mi año ¿qué tal a ti? –interrogó.

—Normal –se encogió de hombros, triste –pero, sin contar lo de Scorpius ¿qué malo continúo?

—El año inició con papá diciéndonos a Ted y a mí lo de Scorpius –musitó –continúo con la noticia de que Violet –frunció los labios –James y Violet iban a casarse en año nuevo, pero las cosas se frustraron para ellos.

—Por lo ocurrido con…

—No, ella… bueno, tuvo una orgía de despedida, a James no le agradó nada.

Alice desvió la vista al frente, llevándose un mechón sedoso cabello detrás de la oreja, suspiró, como lamentando las palabras de su amiga, aunque el gesto vacilante de la rubia no pasó del todo desapercibido para Lily, como normalmente habría ocurrido.

—Aunque… no todo ha sido del todo malo –se mordió el labio Lily y sonrió ante la mirada curiosa de su mejor amiga –Ted y yo… estamos saliendo.

—Oh, Lily, me alegra mucho que eso esté pasando –sonrió genuinamente feliz.

—Tengo que admitir que tu amabilidad con él, bueno, me hicieron sentir unos celos espantosos.

—Mi amabilidad con él –rió –ya decía yo que estabas muy extraña, el día de tu cumpleaños, la fiesta que te organicé, paras ser más específica, él me dijo que estaba enamorado de alguien, no dijo quién, fue hasta esa vez en la sala de los menesteres, con la nota, que entendí que está enamorado de ti –rió.

—Sí, eso no es todo –se acercó a su amiga –he tenido mi primera vez con él –susurró.

Cuando la joven se alejó, notó el ligero rubor en las mejillas de Alice y no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de lo hermosa que era la única hija de Neville y Hannah Longbottom, seguía sin experimentar aquello, había tenido algunos novios, la consideraban una fácil, las demás chicas celosas, simplemente por ser inteligente, extremadamente hermosa, quizás era más bella que su prima Victoire y sin la ayuda de los genes Veela.

—Lamento mucho lo que les ocurrió a tus hermanos, pero me alegro profundamente por ti, Lily –admitió.

Se quedaron calladas cuando la profesora McGonagall entró al aula, diciendo que su profesor había pedido un sabático, pero que el reemplazo aun no llegaba, así que ella impartiría la clase, nadie puso objeción, a pesar de ser la directora y que su habilidad era en transformaciones, Las Artes Oscuras le iban bastante bien a la mujer.

—X—

Caminaron riendo hasta el gran comedor, comentando como uno de sus compañeros se había quedado dormido en clases, y cuando la profesora lo reprendió, creyó que eso era transformaciones, la materia que más solía cubrir la directora.

—Bien ¿y qué tal tus vacaciones? –cuestionó Lily.

—Aburridas en su totalidad –hizo puchero.

—Te ha tomado una semana extra llegar, pensé lo contrario –se burló Lily.

—Ah, papá fue requerido por sus amplios conocimientos en herbología, ya sabes, mamá no quiso abandonarlo, y como él y yo teníamos que volver a Hogwarts, me dijo que lo esperara, no pude negarme, serán nuestras últimas vacaciones juntos –se encogió de hombros.

—Lo comprendo, a mí me alegra –aceptó Lily –tendré que conseguirme un empleo, sí y eso apesta, pero tendré más tiempo libre y podré ver a Ted –sonrió.

—Estás bastante enamorada –sonrió.

— ¡Lo sé! –Chilló ruborizada –no sé en qué momento se metió…

— ¿Entre tus piernas? –se burló Alice.

—No, estaba muy consciente cuando eso pasó –rió –bajo mi piel, un día era mi hermano mayor, y al siguiente, un sexy chico que moría por besar.

—Teddy es bastante sensual y atractivo –admitió Alice –no es mi tipo, pero es guapo –se encogió de hombros.

—Tenemos años de conocernos, Longbottom, y aún sigo sin saber cuál es tu tipo –sonrió.

—X—

No había pasado ni un mes desde que habían regresado al colegio y Lily ya quería arrojarse de la torre de astronomía por tantos deberes, los profesores sí que no podían poner más deberes, casi se les olvidaba que tenían que cursar más materias no solo las de ellos, tenía cuatro pergaminos de metro y veinte para el día siguiente, una investigación para el próximo y no veía la puerta, se la pasó toda la tarde en la biblioteca, no había comido y la cabeza le daba vueltas, lo único que le había mantenido ese día, era la lechuza de Teddy, que había llegado por la tarde-noche, con noticias de que James estaba bien, y lo mucho que el metamorfo la extrañaba. Ella le dedicó unas cuantas líneas de lo mucho que quería que estuviera ahí con ella.

Avanzó lentamente hasta la torre de Gryffindor, se detuvo cuando vio una figura casi al final del pasillo, por un momento pensó la posibilidad de que fuera Filch, pero ya estaría gritándole que la acusaría por estar a esas horas fuera de la cama, aunque rayaba en las horas no permitidas.

—Hola –saludó suavemente cuando distinguió la figura cuando la luz de la luna lo iluminó.

No contestó, seguía observando en dirección al cielo, bastante nublado a esas alturas, negó, no sabía por qué estaba ahí, sino era para verla ¿para qué?

—Olvidaste esto en casa –mostró el mapa del merodeador.

—No creo que quiera meterme en problemas lo que queda del año –aceptó, sin aceptar el mapa que su hermano Albus extendía –tengo muchos deberes.

—No me refiero al mapa –soltó en un tono extraño.

La joven avanzó un poco más, notó el sobre de pergamino con su nombre escrito, estaba bastante maltratado, el sobre estaba abierto, pero eso no le importó, la caligrafía con que decía su nombre era tan bien conocida por ella, duró años obsesionada con él, Scorpius Malfoy le había escrito una carta, la primera y la única.

—Está abierta –comentó, sacudió la cabeza, eso no era lo que quería decir –ah ¿Dónde la has encontrado?

—Olvidaste esto en casa –repitió su hermano, en esta ocasión, sí que se refería al mapa –creí que lo querías, así que lo tomé y esto se cayó agitó la carta.

—Supongo que creyó que lo traería a Hogwarts –se encogió de hombros Lily.

Su hermano se giró hasta ella, por el tono tan ligero que usó, los ojos esmeraldas de Albus estaban tan rojos como el cabello de todos los Weasley, avanzó hasta ella, dejando caer lo que sostenía en las manos.

— ¿Por qué? –Chilló furioso –dime ¿por qué tú? ¿Por qué tú y no yo?

La joven no reaccionó, no entendió la furia ni el cuestionamiento de su hermano, así que cuando la empujó retrocedió violentamente para evitar caerse, él volvió a empujarla, hasta que la espalda de Lily golpeó con la barda.

—Dímelo –le exigió fuera de sí –dímelo, Lily Luna ¿qué te hace tan especial para que él te dedicara sus últimas letras? –la golpeó, tan fuerte que el labio se le reventó de inmediato, el siguiente golpe lo sintió aún más fuerte contra su ojo.

—Albus –apenas si pudo nombrarlo.

— ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué tú?

Era lo único que su hermano atinaba a preguntar mientras arremetía, cada vez con menos fuerza, hasta que se desplomó en el suelo, llorando como jamás lo había visto, el corazón de Lily se estrujó, y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, se hincó hasta él y lo abrazó.

Albus Severus Potter, el chico listo y divertido, en ese momento ya no existía, sólo quedaba un cascarón, porque todo lo que él era, se había perdido, se había muerto junto con Scorpius Malfoy, que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, él jamás volvería a ser el mismo y Lily lo sabía, una persona con el corazón roto nunca vuelve a ser quien era, sólo le queda armar de nuevo lo que fue con los fragmentos que quedan, las piezas faltantes son tantas, que simplemente queda alguien que físicamente es el mismo, pero con el interior fragmentado y sin identidad.

—Tranquilo, Albus –acarició la cabeza de su hermano para darle consuelo.

— ¿Por qué, Lily, por qué tuvo que dejarme? –sollozó.

Ella tenía muchas respuestas para esa pregunta, pero no era el momento de echarle en cara su actitud para con Scorpius, simplemente tenía que apoyar a su hermano, él después vería la verdad y lo que su actitud provocó.

—Fue su decisión –musitó Lily, imitando el consuelo que su padre y Teddy le habían dado a ella días atrás –no es tu culpa Albus –suspiró.

—Él me odia, yo lo sé, él me odia –sollozó.

No había nada que pudiese decirle que lo sacara de aquel estado, así que permaneció sosteniendo a su hermano todo lo que él necesitaba, hasta que el llanto violento se convirtió en suaves sacudidas.

—Vayamos a la enfermería –musitó, acariciando su rostro –lo lamento, Lily.

—No te preocupes, Albus –sonrió.

Avanzaron en silenció, Lily mirando de vez en cuando todo el trayecto. Madam Pomfrey renegó todo el tiempo que la curó, esa no era la actitud adecuada para confrontar un problema, golpear a una chica, quizá si hubiese sido un duelo, pero a golpes, cuando la fuerza del chico era mayor al de la chica.

Albus se fue haciendo más pequeño en su silla mientras la mujer mayor colocaba la curación, no dijo ni renegó como normalmente lo haría, así que Lily lo observó ¿qué clase de persona sería ahora Albus?

Le extendió la carta cuando salieron de la enfermería, después de una disculpa por leerla, pero la curiosidad lo consumió sobre qué le había dicho en ella.

—X—

Se acomodó en su cama, el calor de las mantas y la chimenea fue bastante reconfortante, levantó su varita y la punta apareció una luz, la letra de Scorpius era bonita, comparada con la de los demás chicos, bueno, quizá no bonita, sino más bien legible, y eso era raro en un Malfoy, por lo regular, ellos tenían una caligrafía elegante.

_Querida Lily;_

_He estado sentado delante de este pergamino por más horas de las que me gustaría admitirte; no sabía cómo comenzar a escribirte esto, principalmente por lo culpable que me siento por haberte roto el corazón; mi madre siempre solía decirme que lo que le haces a las personas, siempre vuelve a ti, y tenía razón. No importa cuanto pueda desear corresponder a aquellos sentimientos que se desvanecieron con el tiempo, me hace tan feliz que ahora tu corazón esté con alguien que lo merece más de lo que yo lo hacía, Ted es una gran persona y un chico tan maravilloso como tú, me alegra saber que el amor de tu vida es alguien como él, y no como yo._

_Quiero que sepas que el amor es algo tan grandioso y maravilloso, espero que mis acciones futuras no destruyan tu felicidad, no era mi intención afectarte, busqué consuelo en ti, y me otorgaste una gran paz, al saber que ahora eres feliz y no quiero dañar eso, quiero conservarlo, quiero irme recordando ese brillo en tu mirada, esa dicha y felicidad que pensé que no volvería a ver jamás, significas tanto para mí, que no puedo con ello, no quiero vivir sin ello, si hay alguien en este mundo que va a quererme tal y como soy, esa serás tú, y eso me consuela sobremanera…_

Lily lloró, amargamente, ni siquiera terminó de leer la carta.

Albus había hecho bien al leerla, porque el primer párrafo era para ella, pero lo demás, sin duda era escrito para Albus ¿qué había pasado después de que el rubio había abandonado la casa de Ted aquella tarde? No lo sabía, pero había influenciado demasiado en la toma de decisiones de Scorpius.

Se recostó sobre su espalda, se giró sobre su costado izquierdo y se aferró a la carta, en ese momento deseaba tanto un abrazo de Teddy, lo extrañaba demasiado, lo primero que haría con los rayos del sol eran enviarle una nota.

Las palabras de la carta del rubio se colaron en sus sueños, una imagen del sonriente rubio llenó su mente, recordarlo como solía serlo antes de que ese desastre amoroso los arruinara a ambos de diferentes maneras, a ella, le había hecho ver de otra manera a Ted, dándose cuenta de que ese "quiero que seas parte de esta familia", no iba tanto de que lo quisiera con Victoire o alguien más, lo quería con ella. A Scorpius por el contrario, aquella confesión no le había construido un puente a un mundo mejor, sino uno a su propia autodestrucción, Albus no era el culpable de todo aquello, era ella.

En un segundo, el sueño tranquilo con aquel Scorpius sonriente, se había vuelto en una pesadilla, el rubio había pasado de sonreírle a usar sus propias manos para asfixiarla.


	16. La Maldición de Hogwarts

_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Estoy aquí una vez más antes del día de actualización, y díganme ¿no les hace eso felices? Una historia donde no tienen que insultarme para que les actualice el día que quedé, yo sí que soy feliz, bien, pues aquí está otro capítulo, y espero que les guste mucho, no falta mucho para que termine el fic, ya sé que avanza a pasos agigantados pero que se puede hacer, bien, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, sus favoritos, sus follows y sus reviews, significan muchísimo para mí, nos leeremos próximamente, hasta luego.

Gracias por todo.

Cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

Alice Longbottom se jaló las mangas del suéter que traía, había esperado por largos treinta minutos a su mejor amiga, Lily Luna Potter, y aunque esta se repitiera que estaba bien respecto lo ocurrido con Scorpius y el altercado con su hermano Albus en los pasillos del colegio, el hecho de que ese fin de semana no quisiera salir de su cama con dosel, le aseguraba a la rubia que no podía hacer nada por el momento, no es como si fuese a irrumpir en la torre de Gryffindor y obligarla a salir, ella mejor que nadie sabía cómo se sentía estar de luto, y era mejor que cerrara los ciclos a forzarla a estar bien.

La chica bajó del carruaje una vez llegaron a Hogsmeade, le compraría golosinas a Lily, los repuestos de plumas y tinta, ya que con lo que llevaban de clase, los maestros habían intensificado el trabajo y las tareas, ella no se quejaba, era bastante lista, por muy rubia que fuera.

Tomó la bolsa y caminó hasta las tres escobas, necesitaba algo para entrar en calor, ya que su elección de atuendo la hacía lucir bastante bien, pero dejaba que el frío se colara, haciéndole tiritar de frío.

Ubicó la mesa en la que ella y Lily solían sentarse, así que avanzó rápido para evitar que la ocuparan, para su desgracia, ya estaba ocupada, no le tomó ni la mitad de un nano segundo distinguir al ocupante, su corazón se detuvo y después latió como loco, haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran del color del cabello de la madre y hermana de aquel personaje.

—Lo lamento, no sabía que estaba ocupada la mesa –musitó, la garganta le ardía y ni siquiera había bebido nada aún.

—Soy solo yo –musitó, observándola con intensidad, haciendo que las entrañas de la joven se revolvieran, no en desagrado, sino todo lo contrario.

Y es que todo lo que James Sirius Potter provocaba era tan intenso, nunca algo calmado y suave, él era intenso en todo lo que hacía, la forma en la que miraba, hablaba, caminaba o simplemente se movía, eso era una razón de las muchas por las cuales se había enamorado de él en primer lugar.

—No –se aclaró la garganta –ocuparé otra mesa, así podré…

—Vamos, Alice –suplicó –no me hagas sentir más miserable de lo que ya me siento.

—Bueno –su labio inferior tembló.

—Si en verdad te sientes tan incómoda con mi presencia el que se irá soy yo –forzó una sonrisa.

—Yo, no es… sólo que… no he sabido de ti –se llevó un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja, levantando la vista y observándolo a través de sus espesas pestañas doradas.

—Alice.

James recargó sus brazos en la mesa, inclinándose hacia ella, notó como los labios de la joven se separaron un momento, su respiración se contuvo, y sólo eso fue necesario para hacerlo retroceder; bajó la mirada, se sentía tan avergonzado consigo mismo, por ser un estúpido, eso es lo que era, porque de no serlo, Violet no habría jugado con él, y no habría cometido tantas tonterías por despecho.

—Lo lamento tanto –apretó el puño enfadado.

—James, no, yo…

Alguien se aclaró la garganta junto a ellos, Alice tuvo que observar para cerciorarse de que era la persona que creyó. —Señorita Longbottom.

—Hola papá –le sonrió –creí que le habías dicho a mamá que no frecuentabas este lugar más –sonrió cómplice.

—Eso lo arreglaremos en otro momento, mientras tanto ¿cree que sea adecuado que lo vean así con una alumna, profesor Potter?

Alice soltó a James, su padre lo había tratado de usted, y llamado profesor, no, eso significaba que tendría que soportarlo en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, como su profesor, era el reemplazo, quería golpearse a sí misma.

—Lo lamento, Neville.

—Alice ¿podrías dejarnos? Aún tengo que hablar con él sobre lo que significará ser el Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor.

—Papá, ese… tú eres el Jefe de Gryffindor.

La rubia se puso de pie enfadada, observó a James, que no dijo nada, ni siquiera se limitó a observarla, incrementando el enfado en ella, observó de nuevo a su padre, que no dijo nada, simplemente negó, indicando que ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento.

—No, eso es injusto ¿es sólo porque es hijo de Harry Potter? –bramó, golpeando la mesa.

—Alice –la reprendió su padre.

—No, no, puedo hacerte siete pergaminos de diez metros cada uno enumerándote las razones por las que eso es injusto, tú también peleaste en la guerra, tú no puedes ser menos preciado por el hijo mayor de Harry Potter, papá, tú…

—Tu padre no calca como perfecto para el empleo de profesor en el colegio, Alice –soltó James, con la quijada apretada.

—Oh, cállate tú…

—Si te pones a pensar, es el único dentro del profesorado que es casado –sonrió ladino –es por eso que mi padre sugirió que me uniera a los profesores, _momentáneamente, _la maldición de Hogwarts caería sobre mí, y me quedaría soltero de por vida, quizá podría volverme director algún día.

—Papá ¿vas a dejar el colegio?

—Sí, y sabes la razón, él no.

Alice se controló, suponía que había encontrado más amor en investigar plantas nuevas que en enseñarle a un montón de chiquillos tontos, no podía culparlo, ella quería marcharse y no volver al colegio, aunque… saber que James pasaría todo su tiempo ahí; sacudió la cabeza, observó al primogénito Potter y después a su padre.

—Te pido que no le digas a nadie lo que he dicho ahora.

—Bien.

Tomó sus cosas, pero James la detuvo. —Las llevaré yo después.

—No, no es necesario.

—Deja que lo haga, de todos modos, no es oficialmente profesor hasta que lo presente McGonagall.

Alice asintió, ya que no pudo decir nada ante la intensa mirada de James, sabía lo que eso suponía, quería terminar de decir lo que el padre de ella había interrumpido, claro que no quería escucharlo, si lo hacía, podría literalmente arrojarse de la torre de astronomía.

—X—

James avanzó con grandes zancadas por los pasillos del colegio, un vago recuerdo de sus mejores momentos lo golpeó, pero no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había terminado la escuela, así que no contaba todavía como los mejores momentos, la ubicó gracias al mapa del merodeador que Albus le había dado, ya que Lily no lo había querido, estaba oculta en la sala de menesteres, ya que no aparecía en ningún otro lugar.

Pasó tres veces delante del tapiz, cuando la puerta apareció, se había acobardado de verla, pero tomó su lado Gryffindor y entró, ella estaba sentada en un sillón un tanto deplorable, saltó asustada y se giró hasta él, con la varita en ristre.

—Seré tu nuevo profesor de DAO ¿en serio crees tener oportunidad?

Un pequeño sonido la regresó a la realidad, su varita salió volando, aterrizando en la mano del chico, que negó divertido, Alice notó que bajo el brazo llevaba las cosas de ella ¿podía verse más sexy? Tragó saliva y agitó la melena rubia, para alejar sus pensamientos de aquel rumbo.

—Quiero decirte que no era mi intención que tu padre renunciara a ser el Jefe de Gryffindor, y…

—Ya lo sé –se encogió de hombros –lamento si soné mal, pero me tomó por sorpresa, él no me había comentado nada.

—Fue reciente, yo sólo venía a cubrir una clase, no a ser el maldito Jefe de Gryffindor ¿puedo? –señaló el sofá.

—Claro, te quedas en tu comodidad, yo…

—Quiero que hablemos, Alice.

—No, James, lamento mucho lo que ocurrió con Violet, pero… no quiero hablar.

—Bueno, no pensaba hablarte de ella a ti –se burló.

—Entiende una cosa, no me interesa de lo que vayas a hablar, no quiero escucharte, vas a ser mi profesor, y no quiero que uses tu posición para obligarme a escucharte.

—Jamás lo haría, y lo sabes.

—Me parece bien –soltó el aire –ahora, mis cosas, porque tengo tarea que hacer, la profesora McGonagall nos dejó mucha tarea de DAO.

—Sí, tendrán que entregarlo completo, sin falta.

—Con más razón.

Estiró las manos, a James no le costó ni un momento entregar las cosas, algo que la decepcionó, quería que la obligara a escucharlo, bueno, quizá realmente no quería escuchar toda aquella palabrería, no quería saber entre renglones, lo mucho que él seguía amando a Violet, aún y con lo que le había hecho al inicio de año.

—X—

Alice suspiró, recostada sobre su cama, observando el techo cubierto con tela verde esmeralda, aun el recuerdo del roce de las manos de James contra la piel de los suyos al entregarle sus cosas era un recuerdo vívido, el aroma tan sexy que lo caracterizaba, se mordió el labio inferior bastante fuerte pero no le importó; cerró los ojos y tan solo el recuerdo le hizo cerrar las piernas.

El recuerdo de James, de su cuerpo musculoso y grande —comparado con el suyo—, arremetiendo contra ella, soltó un leve gemido, la piel le ardía de recordar sus vacaciones, se había encontrado con James en aquella playa turística, se había acercado a ella, saludado y por supuesto notó que no estaba bien, le contó su ruptura con Violet, y sin dudarlo, Alice se había arrojado a sus brazos y besado.

Aún recordaba aquél día, bastante claro.

_Los labios de James estaban sobre los de ella, moviéndose de forma pasional, el beso que ella le había robado tiempo atrás era cosa de niños comparado con esto, y no podía describir como se sentía en ese momento, acarició los fuertes brazos del hombre, que la había atraído a él en un momento, desesperado por aquello, y ella no pensaba alejarlo ni detenerlo._

_—No, Alice, no está bien –musitó agitado, alejando su cuerpo del de ella –no sería justo para ti._

_—James, no me interesa –se acercó de nuevo a él –yo te amo._

_—Y ese es el problema, Alice –sonrió dolido –eres una chica maravillosa, dulce, amorosa, cualquier chico estaría agradecido por…_

_—Menos tú –sentenció dolida._

_—Alice, comprende una cosa, yo no estoy en el mejor de mis momentos, para mí sería muy fácil dejarme llevar, soy un chico después de todo, y tú eres una mujer hermosa, atractiva –su mirada brilló, haciendo que la parte sur de Alice se sintiera extraña –pero no puedo._

_— ¿Por qué no? –lo sujetó de los brazos._

_—Alice, no, porque yo te usara como despecho a lo que Violet hizo, y no es justo para ti, tú mereces a un hombre que te adore, que esté enamorado de ti como un loco._

_—Yo no quiero a ese hombre, te quiero a ti –sus lágrimas brotaron –es que ¿es tan complicado para entender, James? A mí no me interesa ser tu despecho._

_—Debería –murmuró en un tono duro._

_—Sí, debería, no tendría que estarte rogando porque me notaras aunque sea una miserable vez en tu vida, ni siquiera estando en lo más bajo que podrías caer –él la observó, se soltó cuando intentó sujetarla para abrazarla y consolarla –ni siquiera ahí, podrías considerarme un poco para algo así –sollozó._

_—Los chantajes emocionales no van ahora ¿sí?_

_—Soy mayor de edad ¿sí lo sabes? –Bufó –Ted está enamorado de tu hermana y no se siente mal al respecto ¿por qué tú no podrías verme así ni siquiera por un segundo? Ni siquiera en lo más bajo de tu despecho._

_—No me gustaría que algo así le pasara a Lily –musitó –no me gustaría que Scorpius se aprovechara de lo que ella siente para conseguir un buen acostón, Alice._

_—Yo no soy Lily, y tú no eres Scorpius –gruñó frustrada –te amo ¿no lo comprendes? Sé que tú a mí no, sé que jamás podrías llegar a sentir algo así por mí, lo sé, lo acepto, yo sólo… _

_Volvió a arrojarse a sus brazos, posando sus labios en los de él, lo sintió tensarse, él jamás iba a comprender lo que ella sentía por él, y Alice no iba a retractarse, por mucho que James pensaba que eso era rebajarse por completo, ceder a ser un momento de olvido de que él tenía el corazón roto._

_Le tomó por sorpresa la forma dura con que la besó, si se había conmovido y accedido a aquello por lástima, no le interesaba, sólo sabía una cosa, quería a James en su vida de la forma en que fuese, como su amigo, como el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga, y sin duda quería que él fuese el primero en estar con ella de aquella forma._

_Ni siquiera supo cómo llegó hasta la habitación de James, sólo sabía que estaba sobre la cama con él sobre ella, besándola de forma pasional, sus manos grandes recorrieron su cuerpo delgado, el vestido verde con pequeñas flores blancas era bastante escotado, así que le fue fácil descubrirle los pechos blancos y lechosos, en comparación con el resto de su cuerpo bronceado, tragó saliva al verlos, acercó sus labios y mordió suavemente el pezón derecho de la joven, haciéndole retorcerse a causa de la sensación._

_Las manos de él sujetaron el dobladillo del vestido y se deshizo de él, dejándola en bragas, mientras ella acariciaba la piel dorada del joven, le besó la clavícula antes de volverse a unir en un beso apasionado, se bajó las bermudas y los bóxer, haciendo las pantaletas de Alice aun lado, ella se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió el miembro de James en su intimidad._

_Se alejó, se sentó en la cama dejándola completamente excitada, se incorporó en los codos, incrédula ¿se había arrepentido en el último momento?_

_—Lo lamento –masculló._

_—James._

_Alice se sentó en sus talones, lo sujetó del hombro, y desde su lugar, notó la erección libre de James ¿si se había excitado como para lograr una erección? ¿Por qué rayos se había detenido?_

_—Yo…_

_La sujetó de la mejilla, le regaló la sonrisa más dulce y cálida que alguna chica —sin ser de su familia consanguínea— le hubiese podido regalar, corroborándole que detenerse había sido lo mejor, Alice era demasiado buena, demasiado dulce y romántica, como para profanarla de aquella manera, podía regalarle algo que a él nunca le habían dado._

_La besó suavemente, sorprendiéndola, la sentó en su regazo y comenzó de nuevo con aquello de forma más suave, permitiéndole darse cuenta de la suavidad de la piel de la joven, del exquisito aroma de su cabello, o de lo dulces y suaves que eran sus labios, Alice era una belleza extraordinaria ¿qué había hecho él para que ella lo amara de aquella forma que no merecía?_

_La espalda de la rubia quedó sobre la cama de nueva cuenta, esta vez de forma suave, el beso se cortó, aferró su labio inferior con sus dientes, mientras la boca de James descendía suavemente por su cuerpo, dejando un camino húmedo, caricias suaves, y un ardor en ella que jamás había sentido._

_Amaba a James, y no tenía duda de ello._

_Jadeó cuando lo sintió en su intimidad, deslizando las bragas, pegando su boca a ella, usando sus dedos largos y gruesos de tal forma, que su sexo palpitaba de forma apresurada, gimió fuertemente ante su liberación, mientras los cuatro dedos de James masajeaban su intimidad, y la falange media se adentraba un poco en ella. _

_—Ja-James –chilló, haciendo que se le escapara una risa grave._

_— ¿Sí? –soltó divertido._

_—Te quiero a ti –lo observó, la mirada avellana de James perdió intensidad, volviéndose suave._

_— ¿Completamente segura? –interrogó._

_—Sí._

_—Tus deseos son órdenes._

_Cubrió el cuerpo delgado con el suyo, Alice separó las piernas, dándole acceso no sólo a esa parte física de ella, sino a todo lo que significaba ella, le acarició el rostro de nuevo, con aquella mirada melancólica, ella rió, divertida, acariciando la mejilla de él con su rostro y su propia mejilla, gesto que él aprovechó para adentrarse en ella, tan profundo, que la chica se aferró a él._

_—Te amo –musitó Alice en sus labios –y no puedes hacer nada para hacer que eso cambie._

_Se movió en ella, con una sonrisa suave en sus labios, los movimientos de las caderas de James fueron en incremento, al mismo tiempo que las de ella hacían lo propio, era una sensación extraña para Alice, sentir a James dentro de su cuerpo._

_—James –chilló, al momento en que el clímax le llegó._

_Él arremetió más contra su cuerpo, hasta que sintió su propia liberación, gruñó fuertemente, y la besó suavemente mientras abandonaba su interior._

_—Te amo –le repitió Alice._

_—Eres hermosa._

_James la observó durante un largo tiempo, aun sin quitar su cuerpo del de ella, Alice lo acarició, mientras la observaba a detalle, pero no dijo nada más, su corazón alcanzó el ritmo normal al igual que su respiración, era feliz, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que en cuanto el momento más hermoso y perfecto para ella terminó, él no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de haberse permitido caer en el chantaje emocional de la amiguita de su hermana._

_Su semana extra de vacaciones terminó esa noche, y tuvo que volver a Hogwarts._


	17. Calidez

_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Estoy aquí una vez más el día de actualización, lo cual es sorprendente ya que ayer actualicé también, pero ya saben lo mucho que me gusta adelantar capítulos cuando sé que no me quedaré sin nada para la actualización, en fin, una vez más quiero agradecerles su apoyo para con el fic y para conmigo, significa muchísimo para mí, y espero que siga siendo de su agrado la trama, ya saben, no falta mucho para que termine, y gracias por todo, sus reviews, sus follows, sus favoritos, todo, todo, en serio, gracias.

Gracias por todo.

Cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

La felicidad de Lily al ver a su hermano como nuevo profesor no alcanzó a iluminar su rostro por completo, le alegraba verlo, pero incluso él no era el mismo James que había dejado de ver el año pasado, su rompimiento con Violet había dejado un extraño ser en su lugar, y eso estrujaba aún más el corazón de Lily.

Alice estaba junto a ella, con la vista en el pergamino, su mano en la mejilla le había dejado una mancha roja, si no la hubiese visto entrar perfectamente impecable, hubiese golpeado a todo varón para que le dijera quien la había atacado, estaba aburrida, y ni siquiera había levantado la vista cuando la profesora terminó de hablar y presentar a James.

—Bueno, clase, comenzaremos con su tarea.

La clase se quejó, pero Lily notó la sonrisa formarse en los labios de la profesora McGonagall antes de salir del lugar, normalmente los profesores cancelaban los deberes que otro les había dejado mientras los cubrían, pero era de esperarse que él no lo hiciera, después de todo, la Directora era la maestra favorita de James.

La clase, aunque había iniciado con complicaciones por la petición de pergaminos, fue bastante amena y buena, ella sabía que su hermano tenía ciertas habilidades para la docencia, le había ayudado muchas veces, pero jamás pensó que eso se extendería a personas que no conociera.

—_Has visto, el profesor Potter es sumamente atractivo ¿qué clase de chicas serán su tipo? _

Lily se giró a ver a Mildred, que cuchicheaba con Alfred sobre lo guapo que era James, les otorgó una mirada furibunda y se giró de nuevo, cuando su hermano se aclaró la garganta, dejó los deberes y explicó la forma en que los quería y les dijo que podían marcharse, para sorpresa de Lily, su mejor amiga ya tenía todas sus cosas entre los brazos, salió del pupitre y se giró, enfadada hacia la salida.

—Señorita Longbottom ¿podemos hablar un momento?

La mirada azul de Alice se posó en Alfred y Mildred, que se cuchichearon algo y salieron, observándola aun sobre el hombro, Lily se quedó en su lugar, esperaría a su amiga, para saber que rayos pasaba, normalmente era partidaria de James, le agradaba más que Albus, eso tenía claro la pelirroja y siempre andaba tras él pidiéndole prestados sus libros, después las cosas cambiaron, a Alice comenzaron a gustarle los chicos del colegio y no era tan ñoña; sino más bien la chica guapa y popular.

—Lily ¿podrías dejarnos solos? –pidió James, caminando hasta la rubia.

—No.

Alice sonrió, sin duda esa era su mejor amiga, y lo agradecía, ya que James Sirius Potter ahora tenía poder de quitarle puntos y sancionarla por hablarle de algún modo que le molestara.

—Entonces tendré que enviarle una nota a mí siempre amigo Ted Lupin, diciéndole que su novia está siendo rebelde.

—Buen intento, pero no la dejaré sola –sonrió dulcemente –hay un rumor de que un chico de Ravenclaw le dará poción de amor para que vaya con él al baile de graduación.

— ¿Qué? –frunció el ceño Alice –pero ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Hablé con Hugo –se encogió de hombros –ya sabes que no se conforma con ser tu amigo –bromeó Lily, la verdad era que la rubia y Hugo, solo eran buenos amigos, el hijo de Ron Weasley aunque la encontraba bonita y atractiva, tenía los ojos en otra persona.

—Vaya, Hugo parece ser una buena opción ¿no lo crees? –sugirió James.

—Vete al diablo –soltó Alice, avanzando hasta la puerta del aula.

—Adiós –se despidió Lily con un gesto inocente, parándose en las puntas de sus pies y besando la mejilla de su hermano, salió corriendo detrás de su amiga.

—X—

Una vez libre de todo, Lily se sentó junto a su mejor amiga, no habían compartido muchas clases ese día, y ambas estaban tan extrañas que no se sentía como siempre, conocía a Alice, y sabía que no le daría más problemas en esos momentos porque sabía que mentía al respecto de sentirse bien con lo sucedido hacía un mes.

—No sé por qué James está aquí –murmuró Lily, eligiendo un mal tema para romper el hielo, su amiga resopló, cansada.

—Sólo vino aquí a robar el lugar de mi padre –admitió.

—Espera, pero, tu papá es el Jefe de Gryffindor, si James sólo vino a cubrir un sabático ¿cómo es eso posible?

—Mi padre dejará el colegio –se encogió de hombros.

—No, eso es injusto, seguramente esto es una clase de castigo que mi padre le puso a James, lo sé.

—Lily, no seas tan injusta con tu padre.

—Ah, no, es que él conocía las palabras de James, y mira que él jamás consideró ser docente porque sabía que era sinónimo a solterón –se encogió de hombros –Hogwarts es para James lo mismo que un seminario/monasterio para los muggles, y no hay modo de que él decidiera exiliarse a sí mismo…

La realidad la golpeó, quizá sí había sido idea de James, después de ver a Violet así, sentirse traicionado, lo imaginaba llenando la forma para la plaza, ese año le ayudaría para saber si lo de él era la soltería eterna o dejaría el colegio una vez más.

—Maldición –masculló Lily –todo se está yendo a la mierda, desde que Scorpius murió –se abrazó las piernas, ocultando el rostro.

—No es su culpa, Lily –Alice la abrazó.

—Entonces ¿por qué nos está yendo tan mal? –Sollozó –todo es mi culpa, debí ser yo y no Scorpius ¿verdad?

Los brazos de Lily rodearon a su amiga, se sentía diferente el abrazo de ella al de James, pero era la misma calidez, el mismo corazón roto que necesitaba aferrarse a algo por unos momentos, no de la misma forma, pero aceptó ser el momentáneo escape del dolor de Lily.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó Lily.

—No te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos, no estuve para ti en ese momento y me arrepiento.

_No estuviste ahí para ella, pero ¿qué tal para James? _

La voz burlona en su cabeza sonaba bastante a la de Peeves.

—X—

La puerta del despacho de James se abrió, no levantó la mirada ya que Neville le había dicho que se verían por la tarde, para seguirle dando explicaciones de cómo proceder en su próximo cargo de Jefe de Gryffindor.

—Necesitamos hablar –la voz suave de Alice lo hizo voltear de inmediato.

—Sí, yo también quiero hablar contigo.

Se levantó apresurado de su escritorio y avanzó hasta ella, Alice acortó la distancia de nueve pasos que los separaba, colocó sus manos en su pecho y ocultó el rostro, su aroma era tan exquisita, que la volvía loca.

—Te necesito –suplicó.

—Alice –él retrocedió un paso.

—Por favor, James, esta vez no… no es sobre mí –lo sujetó de los brazos.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, así que James quitó la mirada de Alice, para toparse con la de Neville, que no estaba muy feliz, era la segunda vez que los encontraba en una situación bastante íntima.

—Hablaremos después, Alice –se soltó de ella.

—No –frunció el ceño enfadada, no iba a hablar de ella y sus sentimientos por él, así que no le interesaba que su padre escuchara –necesito tu ayuda con Lily –eso hizo que James la observara al igual que Neville.

—Lily ¿qué pasa con mi hermana?

—Al inicio creí que sólo estaba triste por lo ocurrido con Scorpius –suspiró –pero creo que está deprimida, ni siquiera fue tan feliz de verte, digamos que sólo se alegró, no sé qué hacer, sus comentarios sobre que debió ser ella y no él… -levantó la mirada suplicante –tengo miedo de que intente algo como lo que hizo Scorpius, eres su hermano y estás aquí, así que no hay pretexto para un no.

Neville avanzó hasta su hija y la abrazó fuertemente, pero la calidez que ella necesitaba en ese momento era la de James, no la de su padre, aun así, se aferró a él y se sacudió por el llanto.

—No te preocupes, el profesor Potter y yo tomaremos cartas en el asunto, ahora ¿puedes dejarnos charlar a solas?

—Por favor, papá, si James no quiere hacer nada, habla tú con Harry, con Ginny o con Teddy –suplicó –no quiero que nada malo le pase.

Neville suspiró una vez que su hija salió del despacho de James, le observó serio, quería golpearlo de una vez, no le agradaba para nada la actitud de su hija, siempre había sabido que Alice estaba enamorada de él, y en un momento en el pasado, cuando James Sirius miró de una forma que rallaba entre lo amistoso y el inicio de un enamoramiento a la rubia, él había intervenido, encaminando al primogénito de su mejor amiga a otro lado; él y Ginny nunca habían sido de los más entusiastas en pensar que si tenían hijos de la edad estos se casarían, por el contrario, jamás quisieron limitarlos a quedarse con alguien del círculo cercanos a ellos.

—Bien –habló James, sacándolo de sus pensamientos –soy bastante nuevo en eso de ser el estricto y…

—No te preocupa tu hermana –el joven se giró a su nuevo colega y negó con una suave sonrisa –entonces insinúas que la preocupación de mi hija por ella es… extremista –lo estudió un momento –o que es un pretexto para buscarte y acercarse a ti de ese modo.

—Neville –James regresó en sus pasos a encararlo –no tienes que comportarte de esa manera conmigo, ya no me intimidas –sonrió –tenía doce, cuando Alice me parecía una dulzura y me gustaba –se observaron –sí, comprendo tu enfado, soy mayor que ella y… déjame citarte _"es una pequeña niñita todavía, comparada conmigo"_. Así que tranquilo, creo que desapareciste mi lado pedófilo, porque ciertamente, me gustan las mujeres mayores.

—Bastante mayores –se burló Neville –pero en serio ¿Violet?

—Todos cometemos errores, algunos nos traen de profesores a Hogwarts, otros nos llevan bajo tierra.

Neville no dijo nada, apretó los labios, entendiendo a qué se refería con ese comentario, pero aun así, no le agradaba la manera en que Alice corría hacia él, quizá no debería marcharse del colegio al menos en lo que ella salía.

—Bien, trabajemos sobre el tema y dejemos a mi hija en paz, y… eso incluye en que si vuelve a buscarte, vas a alejarla en otro sentido.

—Nadie está más interesado que yo en alejar a tu hija de mí, así que tranquilo.

Neville se acercó al sofá y tomó asiento, aceptó la taza de té que le ofreció James sin decir nada más respecto a su hija y comenzó a hablar de cosas relacionadas con el trabajo, quería seguir recordándole que se alejara de Alice hasta estar seguro, pero… creía que esa charla la estaba teniendo con la única parte que en realidad no quería nada.

—Ser el Jefe de Gryffindor implica que tenga que dejar mi despacho ¿no?

—No, McGonagall tiene uno cerca, pero es porque ese le tocó cuando entró al puesto.

—Bien, este sitio es cómodo, por un momento pensé que me tocaría el despacho del profesor Snape –bromeó el chico.

Neville se tensó, había madurado, crecido y vuelto valiente, pero la sola mención de ese nombre aún le provocaba escalofríos, era un absurdo temerle a un muerto, pero era inevitable, después de todo, Severus Snape había sido causante de sus más grandes sufrimientos.

McGonagall te dará lo necesario, supongo que te presentará como jefe cuando yo me marche, o cuando esté por hacerlo.

—No tengo prisa de que eso pase, créeme.

—X—

Lily levantó la vista cuando se sentaron frente a ella, no estaba de humor para nada, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer como para que alguien la interrumpiera, así que ignoró todo lo que pudo a su acompañante, hasta que éste le observó sin más.

—Podrías dejar de…

—Lo lamento, pero te ves hermosa –sonrió.

—Teddy –chilló emocionada.

—Shhh, cariño es la biblioteca –rió por lo bajo.

—Oh, te he extrañado demasiado.

La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y se sentó sobre el regazo de él, uniendo sus labios en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el beso fue suave y encantador, cuanto extrañaba eso Lily, tenerlo cerca, sosteniéndola como si nada más importara en el mundo.

—Pero ¿qué haces aquí?

—Tu nuevo profesor de Defensa me envió una lechuza, diciendo que estabas muy triste, así que vine en cuanto conseguí el permiso.

La joven se levantó, tomó a su novio de la mano, arrastrándolo lejos de los pocos ojos curiosos, él negó, divertido, entendiendo a la perfección lo que Lily buscaba, ella sí que no le tenía miedo a ser descubiertos, bueno, su padre los había encontrado en un momento íntimo, no es como si fuese a empeorar el asunto.

Pegó su cuerpo al de ella, mientras la besaba de nuevo, él también extrañaba a Lily, no sólo en el aspecto sexual, sino en todo, su risa, sus chistes, sus anécdotas, sólo quería que esa chica volviera, la joven jaló la camisa fajada de Ted, mientras comenzaba a desabotonarla, éste flexionó un poco las piernas para quedar un poco más a su altura.

—Te amo –murmuró –te amo tanto, Teddy.

—Yo te amo a ti –sonrió, besando su mejilla.

Lily se echó a llorar, ocultó su rostro en su pecho, acallando los sollozos tristes y desesperados, le costó un poco controlarse, Ted estaba sentado sobre el piso, recargado en un estante, con ella sentada en su regazo, recostada contra su pecho, mientras él acariciaba su brazo.

—Todo está bien, Lily, todo –la estrujó más –tienes que hablarlo con alguien, no puedes guardarte todo ese dolor.

—No sé cómo hacerlo –admitió.

—Sólo tienes que sacarlo, deshacerte de ese dolor, de esa culpa que no es tuya.

—Y si no es mía ¿entonces de quién es?

—De nadie, absolutamente de nadie, Lily, fue una decisión de él, y solamente de él.

—Pero ¿y si influyó algo que dije o que no hice?

—Él ya lo tenía pensado, Lily.

La joven se separó de su novio, encontrando sus ojos, no comprendía como Teddy podía saber algo así, ni siquiera Albus lo sabía ¿cómo él podía?

—Fue a verte también.

—Después de verte.

La joven se alejó de él, completamente incrédula. —Por… ¿por qué no me dijiste? –lloriqueó.

—Todo en él se veía bien –murmuró cabizbajo –Albus hablaría con tus padres en cuanto llegaran de sus vacaciones respecto a su relación con Scorpius.

—Entonces ¿por qué? –inquirió desesperada.

—Draco Malfoy –murmuró –no lo entendí hasta que te lo dijo en su… memorial –suspiró –Scorpius fue a hablar con él, y su abuelo Lucius estaba ahí, así que el gran abuelo dijo cosas complicadas para él, y… Scorpius se había deprimido a causa de sus problemas con Albus, así que… aunque todo estaba mejor, las voces en su cabeza le hicieron creer que no era así, se ahogó en la bañera mientras Albus dormía.

La voz del metamorfomago apenas era audible, la pelirroja se cubrió el rostro, había estado culpándose a ella por aquello y no conforme con eso, había creído que el egoísmo de su hermano había sido tan grande como para aferrar a Scorpius a él de esa manera.

—Necesito que tú lo hagas, Lily –musitó Ted, haciendo que Lily lo observara, él avanzó de rodillas hasta ella.

—No, yo no te comprendo, Teddy –musitó.

—Necesito que tú pidas ayuda, Lily –la sujetó de las manos –yo no podría soportarlo, no soy Albus, no soy James –la jaló contra su cuerpo –yo moriría en el instante que tú lo hicieras.

Sintió la calidez de las lágrimas de Teddy en su hombro, mientras el abrazo se estrechaba cada vez más, ella lo envolvió en sus brazos, iba a negar que estuviese en la misma posición que Scorpius, pero entendió que el mismo rubio había estado negándose a que algo andaba mal, el peso de Ted terminó haciéndole caer de espaldas sobre el piso de la biblioteca.

—Lo haré –susurró, convencida de ayudarse a sí misma, el peso de Ted sobre ella le estaba cortando la respiración, pero al mismo tiempo provocaba de todo en su cuerpo –te amo, Teddy –lo besó.

—Oh, Lily, no quiero perderte –la sujetó del rostro y la besó.

Había muchas cosas en el mundo que Lily adoraba, pero sin duda, la sensación que Ted le provocaba era lo que más amaba en el mundo, el calor de su cuerpo contra el de ella, le hacía sentirse invencible, como si no hubiese ningún obstáculo que no pudiesen romper.

El chico murmuró algo, mientras se adentraba en ella, la joven sonrió y terminó soltando una risa ligera.

Por primera vez en días, Lily se sentía bien, sin nada que la jalara hacia el fango en el que había estado todo ese tiempo.


	18. Intimidación

_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Un miércoles más, así que aquí estoy, dejando capítulo súper puntual, espero poder actualizarles el próximo miércoles puntual, mi humor no ha estado del todo bien ultimamente, en fin, gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, gracias por todo.

Gracias por todo.

Cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron menos estresantes, incluso su mejor amiga había comenzado a comportarse como antes, claro que la veía bastante cerca de Terry Nott, el chico no le desagradaba, pero nunca pensó que Alice lo viera de una manera diferente a la de un buen amigo, pero que iba a saber lo que pasaba en la sala común de Slytherin entre ellos, observó a su alrededor, y notó a su hermano James observando en dirección de su amiga con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en los labios.

Al final, aquello había sido bueno para James también, se había relajado, convivir con un montón de niños le había distraído bastante, se estaba convirtiendo el profesor favorito de todos, salvo sus excepciones, claro está, y eso le hacía feliz, las visitas del fin de semana de Teddy, y sus terapias estaban haciendo de su último año en Hogwarts algo maravilloso.

—Te ves muy amiga de Terry ¿algo que saber?

—Estamos saliendo –se encogió de hombros Alice.

—Que guardado lo tenías ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Apenas son unos días –murmuró restando importancia.

—Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, Alice, hay algo que no me estás diciendo ¿qué rayos es? –elevó las cejas.

—No quiero tener problemas contigo, Lily, por eso no…

—Somos las mejores amigas, y eso seguirá así, no tienes que ocultarme información ¿bien?

Alice observó a su alrededor, percatándose de que Terry no estuviese cerca, apenas habían comenzado su relación y no quería terminarla, quería que la oportunidad de enamorarse de él y así olvidarse de James Sirius de una vez por todas.

—Le pedí al chico que me gusta la oportunidad de conquistarlo –volvió a encogerse de hombros, evitando mirar a los ojos a Lily.

—Eso es maravilloso –sonrió encantada.

—Me rechazó –sonrió triste –me dijo que las cosas no podían darse entre nosotros y que tendría que darme la oportunidad de conocer a otros chicos, enamorarme de alguien más y ser feliz con otros horizontes.

—Es que ese tipo tiene algún retraso mental ¿cierto? Es que… sólo mírate, Alice, eres hermosa, divertida, honesta, realmente si ese tipo no te aprecia…

—Ah, Lily, pensé que tú mejor que nadie me comprendería.

—Yo no estaba enamorada de Scorpius, Alice, estaba obsesionada con él, y en cuanto mi vista se amplió, descubrí al hombre de mi vida, ese es Ted –la sujetó de las manos –quizás tengas que hacer lo mismo.

—No –soltó una risita ligera y las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos –Lily, he amado a este chico desde hace años, salí con otros y jamás…

—Alice ¿quién es ese chico? –Apretó sus manos, dándole valor, la mirada de su amiga enfocó a alguien a sus espaldas, así que miró sobre su hombro, encontrándose a su hermano James Sirius, hablando con un niño de primer curso –es James.

—Lo lamento, sé que me dijiste que tus hermanos estaban prohibidos, pero… lo amo.

Lily suspiró, no creía ni por un segundo que lo que Alice sintiese por James fuese simple obsesión, no lo había seguido por todos lados como ella solía hacerlo con Scorpius, se había limitado a vivir su vida, y como lo había dicho, había salido con algunos chicos, y sin embargo estaba ahí, llorando, porque estaba enamorada de un chico que no era posible.

—Yo… lamento que él no te corresponda.

—Lo sé –se limpió las lágrimas –volvió con Violet.

La información que su amiga hizo que la sangre de Lily hirviera, sus mejillas se colorearon de la furia que sintió en ese momento ¿en serio su hermano era tan imbécil de volver con alguien así?

—Lily –la sujetó del brazo, pero su amiga se las ingenió para soltarse.

Avanzó a zancadas enormes, se puso enfrente de su profesor de DCAO, éste le sonrió amigable, pero distante a la vez, como si no tuviesen un lazo consanguíneo, tal y como la profesora McGonagall le había pedido al inicio de su integración al personal.

—Señorita Potter –saludó.

—Necesito que hablemos, profesor.

—Bien –aceptó cuando Alice se acercaba a ellos corriendo.

La perdieron fácilmente y se adentraron a un aula vacía, el castaño no tenía expectativa alguna de lo que ella quería hablar, pero suponía que sería sobre las clases.

—Necesito hablar contigo, pero no con mi profesor, sino con mi hermano, así que quítate la careta un momento.

—Bien –suspiró y se sentó despreocupado en un pupitre –dime ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—No puedo creer que seas lo suficientemente imbécil para volver con Violet.

Sus palabras sorprendieron a James. —No sabía que estabas al tanto de eso, pero sí, volví con ella, ahora que tenemos en claro qué tipo de relación…

—Ella no te ama –soltó de forma brusca.

—Ya ¿y tengo que sentarme a llorar en el piso por eso? –Negó –ya sé que no me ama, lo nuestro va más a lo sexual que a lo amoroso… ahora –aclaró.

—James ¿en serio?

—Ya sufrí lo suficiente porque no me ama, ahora sólo me queda madurar, Lily Luna, eso es lo que hacen los malditos adultos, crecen en algún momento y maduran, toman las cosas y las manejan a sus posibilidades, eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer.

—Dime ¿por qué volviste con ella? ¿Es porque Alice te dijo que te ama?

James retrocedió, de inmediato ante aquello, escucharlo de Alice Longbottom era una cosa pero de su hermanita, no sabía cómo tomar aquello.

—No –se aclaró la garganta –pero esto ayudará a que deje de buscarme.

—Ella sólo quiere una maldita oportunidad para demostrarte que te ama, James ¿por qué rayos no? Estamos a poco de terminar el curso, lo suyo podría ser…

—No –murmuró –si yo quisiera algo con ella, lo tendría, de la misma manera en que tú y Ted tienen su relación, pero…

—No sé qué tengamos que ver Ted y yo en esto, James, para ser honesta.

—En que no es lo mismo, Lily, Ted te ama, tú lo amas, pero una relación cuando los sentimientos son sólo en un sentido… no funcionan.

—Déjala que te enamore, dale la oportunidad de…

—Eso sólo la hundiría más, Lily.

—Eres un maldito mentiroso, James –soltó Lily, sorprendida.

—Gracias –se encogió de hombros.

—Lo dices porque sabes cómo es, vamos, acéptalo ya, Violet y tú –se burló –oh por Merlín, también le pediste una oportunidad ¿no?

—Bueno, ahora sabes cómo terminarán las cosas entre ella y yo si le doy la oportunidad ¿no?

—Serías tan cobarde para enredarte con otras mientras…

—Lily ¿qué punto tiene hacerla infeliz?

—James ¿realmente no te has dado cuenta? –le dedicó una mirada extraña.

—Cuenta ¿cuenta de qué? –frunció el ceño.

—Eres un idiota, pero te funcionó, ella está con Terry ahora, así que… libérate de Violet antes de que encuentre la forma de absorberte toda la capacidad de amar.

—X—

James manejó bastante bien la noticia de que Alice salía con alguien más, después de todo era algo que estuvo pidiéndole desde hacía mucho, que por fin le hiciera caso le hacía feliz, se detuvo en uno de los arcos que daba hacia el patio, la jovencita rubia se había puesto de pie de un salto, con una sonrisa en los labios, alzó los brazos hacia el cielo, separó las piernas colocando la derecha al frente y bajó el mismo brazo, en un momento ya estaba girando por el lugar, su risa angelical de la joven le hizo sonreír, se veía tan encantadora y hermosa, con ese brillo en ella.

—Vas a marearte –soltó Terry, deteniéndola entre sus brazos.

—Ya lo estoy –rió –creo que hasta vomitaré de tantas vueltas, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y cerró los ojos, los labios de Terry se pegaron a la garganta de la joven, que rió, enderezando la cabeza y besándolo con tanto ímpetu.

Él siguió su camino, sin detenerse una vez más a mirar aquel beso inocente entre aquella joven pareja, siguió avanzando hasta su despecho, tenía pergaminos que revisar para mañana y mientras más rápido comenzara, mejor.

Azotó la puerta y se sentó a su escritorio, tomó la pluma de manera violenta y comenzó a trazar algunas cosas en las tareas de sus alumnos de primer grado, sin prestar atención a nada.

Ese sentimiento, ese malestar se incrustó en su pecho a lo largo de la tarde y continúo con él hasta la noche, incluso en la hora de la cena, mientras veía a Terry Nott entrelazar sus dedos con los de la rubia, y esta se acercaba a él para besarlo.

—Basta –lo golpeó la profesora Vector –estás rechinando los dientes, James, es horroroso ese sonido.

—Ah, yo… lo lamento, profesora…

—Llámame sólo Vector, James, somos colegas a hora –sonrió.

—X—

Teddy se puso de pie de inmediato en cuanto vio a Lily, ésta corrió hasta él y lo besó cuando el chico la elevó del suelo, el beso fue cálido y tierno, nada incomodo al a vista o las personas que iban con Lily se hubiesen aclarado la garganta.

—Hola Teddy –sonrió Alice –te presento a Terry Nott.

La mirada del metamorfomago se volvió negra, algo extraño en él, así que sorprendió a los rubios aquel comportamiento poco amigable del hombre, pero es que no conocían el hecho de que Lily una vez le había dicho que ese chico, había estado interesado en ella, y al inicio, así había sido.

—Es mi novio –continúo Alice, con una mueca de disculpa.

—Ah –su tono se tranquilizó y se hizo amable –soy Teddy –estiró su mano para estrecharla.

—Mucho gusto –sonrió –eres el novio de Lily ¿no es así?

—Sí –aceptó.

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa, pidieron sus bebidas, y comenzaron una charla amena, sobre los pormenores del colegio, lo felices que estaban porque pronto terminaría y podrían ser elfos libres —como solían decir en broma después de conocer la historia de Dobby—.

—Lamento la tardanza –La voz de James los distrajo de las risas.

—Profesor Potter –Terry se puso de pie.

—Por el momento solo soy James –le sonrió amable.

—Claro, claro.

—No sabía que vendrías de colado, Jamie –soltó Lily.

—Yo lo invité, cariño –se encogió de hombros Ted –se volvió profesor, no tengo mucho tiempo de charlar con mi mejor amigo.

—Oh, bueno, si ese es el caso ¿te parece si les damos privacidad? –sonrió Terry en dirección de Alice, y poniéndose de pie.

—Gracias por el asiento –agradeció James, usurpando el de Terry.

El contacto de la pierna del primogénito Potter con la piel desnuda de la de Alice fue inocente, y casual, ocasionando un enorme sonrojo en la rubia.

—Oh bueno, puedes esperar, después de todo, no tardaré mucho, sólo compraré repuesto de pergamino y plumas.

—Pero ¿estás seguro? –la joven se puso de pie.

—Totalmente, no tardo, con permiso.

—Toma asiento, Alice –James recorrió la silla para ella, que se sentó un poco desconcertada por la actitud de Terry.

Lily observó sobre su hombro a Terry, que permaneció en la puerta un momento, observando hasta la mesa, el brazo de James se colocó en el respaldo de la silla de la rubia de forma inconsciente, mientras se sentaba más cómodo por estar en confianza, Terry Nott abandonó las Tres Escobas con rostro serio, así que Lily observó a su hermano, y negó, los sentimientos que tenía por Alice estaban cada vez más en la superficie, y Ted también lo notó.

—Es bueno ver una cara conocida y amigable –soltó James –gracias por invitarme, era esto o quedarme a revisar cierto pergamino que en las orillas tiene escrito Lily Luna Lupin.

La pelirroja se sentó derecha, observó a su hermano y las mejillas se le pusieron de un carmesí casi como su cabello, sí, salía con Ted, se acostaba con él, pero, aquello era demasiado personal, era ir demasiado al futuro, y no estaba segura de que él la amara tanto como para que eso pasara alguna vez.

—Sí, eso estaba fuera de lugar –argumentó Alice, tomando su cerveza de mantequilla.

—Claro que no –se burló –mi hermana está loca por él, y Ted es mi mejor amigo, antes de venir aquí estaba preguntándose si Lily querría usar su apellido cuando se casaran o conservaría el propio.

—Ah, James –se removió incómodo Teddy, más bien nervioso.

—Vamos, Ted ¿crees que no sé qué lo suyo cruzó a lo serio cuando se volvieron activos sexualmente? –Sonrió divertido –sí, lo sé, papá me lo contó.

—Ni siquiera estás ebrio y ya estás avergonzando a las personas –soltó un poco enfadada Alice.

—Oh vamos, es la verdad y ellos lo saben.

—Tener una vida sexual con alguien no hace que vayan a casarse, James Sirius –soltó Alice.

—Oh por favor, claro que sí, digo…

—Claro que no –los dos se acomodaron para quedar frente a frente mientras discutían.

—Tenemos dos concepciones diferentes de los hechos, Alice –se burló James –cuando dos personas comienzan algo sexual es porque planean tener una relación más seria.

—Las personas pueden explorar su sexualidad con otras, y no es necesario que por el simple hecho de tener relaciones con alguien tengas que tener una relación amorosa o volverlo serio –frunció el ceño enfadada.

—Dirás lo que quieras, Alice, pero yo…

—Nosotros no tenemos una relación amorosa a pesar de que fuiste el primero –lo golpeó en el hombro.

El arrebato de enojo de Alice dejó a James callado, Ted y Lily se observaron entre ellos y después a la pareja sentada enfrente, la pelirroja omitió una carcajada por la mirada intensa de James, quizás estaba a punto de besarla para demostrar su punto, pero Teddy se aclaró la garganta, interrumpiendo el momento entre ellos.

Lily lo pateó fuertemente y después lo pisó ¿por qué rayos había hecho eso? Después observó a su alrededor, un par de alumnos estaban viendo en su dirección, si realmente eso había pasado entre James y Alice, habría ocurrido antes de que su hermano fuese profesor ¿o no?

—Fue antes de que llegara al colegio –comentó James, defendiéndose –bocona –frunció el ceño un poco enfadado e incómodo.

—Yo… me tengo que ir.

Lily fue detrás de su amiga, dejando a Ted con su mejor amigo, que se recargó en la silla y suspiró, mirando al techo.

—Te acostaste con Alice –soltó Ted serio –eso me sorprende, creí que estabas enamorado de Violet.

—Sí, estaba ebrio, una hermosa chica se me acercó, me dijo que no le interesaba ser mi despecho y bueno…

—Se trata de Alice, James, no de una chica cualquiera –bramó enfadado.

—Te van a…

—Usé un maldito hechizo desde que comenzaron a discutir –soltó recargándose en la mesa –es Alice, ha estado enamorada de ti desde hace… tiempo.

—Lo sé –admitió él –me besó al inicio de las vacaciones de este curso –negó –y se me confesó cuando tenía doce.

—James…

—No pude evitarlo –se justificó –mejor dicho, no quise –se revolvió el cabello completamente frustrado –no abusé de ella –aclaró.

—Tal vez no la forzaste, pero lo que hiciste con ella no fue mejor, James.

—Estaba enamorado de Violet –confesó James –pero cuando ella me besó hace casi un año –cerró los ojos, frustrado –ella encontró la forma de colarse entre toda aquella mierda enferma que había entre Violet y yo, Ted –bebió la cerveza de mantequilla de Alice de un solo trago –me encanta Alice Longbottom.

—Ajá ¿y le propusiste a Violet matrimonio porque te gusta Alice?

—Sí –soltó como si fuese lo más lógico –dime ¿sabes que haría Neville si supiera que en realidad quizá jamás dejó de gustarme su hija? –Se burló –mi niño de doce años aún se mea en la cama.

Ted observó a su amigo, el hechizo se rompió cuando James pidió una botella de whisky de fuego, si iba a comenzar a tomar, sin duda aquello no era algo sacado de la manga, y lo comprendió, él también era mayor que Lily quizá James y Alice no se llevaran tanta edad como él con la pelirroja, pero… si Harry se hubiese enterado de la forma en que comenzó a ver a Lily, la amenaza lo habría alejado definitivamente como lo hizo con James.

—Cambiemos de tema –suplicó.

—Quiero proponerle matrimonio a tu hermana.

—Eso me hace feliz, realmente te convertirás en parte de la familia –sonrió.

—Pero ya arruinaste un poco la sorpresa –se encogió de hombros.

—Va a cumplir 18, sigue siendo joven para casarse –le aconsejó.

—Bueno, quiero proponerle matrimonio, no casarme con ella enseguida, no es como no quisiera –rió.

—Ya veo, es como ir al callejón y apartar lo que te gusta en lo que consigues el resto para comprarla por completo.

—Quiero que sepa que la amo, y que quizá en cinco años o menos, podemos compartir una vida, ella y yo juntos, ella podrá seguir estudiando, ser tan independiente como ella quiera.

—Pero comprometida.

—Los compromisos pueden romperse en el momento en que alguien deje de amar al otro, James, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe.

—Touché, viejo –se burló el castaño antes de beber de su vaso.

—Habla con Alice –pidió, pero James negó.


	19. Confrontación

_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! No es miércoles, así que se preguntarán ¿qué hace actualizando fuera del día de actualización? Bueno, primero que nada, es porque vi una publicación de Es de Fanfics, como siempre, presionando a los autores con el "Ya actualizaron", así que dije, no es el día, pero actualizaré, y también, para informar que el próximo capítulo será el fin, no puedo seguir alargarndo este fic, por más que quiera, así que será como un capítulo+epílogo, así que será más largo, obviamente. En fin, muchas gracias por el apoyo, sus reviews, sus favoritos, sus follows.

Gracias por todo.

Cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

Corrió tan rápido como pudo detrás de su mejor amiga, que estaba furiosa por las palabras de James, y no es como si ella no lo comprendiera, burlarse de esa manera de Alice, quería regresar hasta las Tres Escobas sólo para lanzarle un maldito Crucio por imbécil, claro que primero tendría que hacerle saber a su amiga que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que su hermano había dicho o hecho.

—Voy a morir –se quejó Lily, sujetando a Alice del brazo, completamente agitada.

—Lo lamento –sonrió.

—No pienso defenderlo, es un maldito enfermo que…

—Lily, es que no fue su culpa, yo se lo pedí.

La pelirroja enmudeció ¿realmente su amor por James iba a tal grado de olvidarse de su amor propio? No dijo nada, no era la mejor persona para juzgar ese tipo de cosas, simplemente dio un paso hasta ella y la abrazó.

—Él me dijo que no era correcto, pero… lo amo, Lily, no me importó que para él sólo fuese despecho, para mí… ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado.

—Dime ¿en serio pasó antes de que él fuese profesor? –la interrogó, Alice se alejó, dedicándole una mirada incrédula.

— ¿En serio piensas acusarlo si te digo que no?

—Ali, no me interesa una mierda que sea mi hermano ¿comprendes? Jamás voy a tolerar que usen su poder e influencia en alguien para conseguir sexo, no me interesa si es mi hermano o mi padre, si él abusó de ti o de alguien más, no me detendría hasta…

—No, Lily, por Merlín, no soy una idiota, sé diferenciar, él nunca me tocó sin mi consentimiento, y mucho menos me manipuló –se encogió de hombros –quizás yo lo manipulé a él.

—James no es una blanca paloma, Alice –frunció el ceño.

—Fue mi último día de vacaciones –comentó.

—Técnicamente él ya era un profesor, cariño –la consoló.

—Vas a decirle a McGonagall.

—Tengo qué, es un profesor –se encogió de hombros.

—Lily, no volverá a pasar, él no me ama, y aunque fuese un profesor, soy mayor de edad, fue consensual y fuera del colegio.

—Bien, no diré nada –suspiró.

—Gracias.

Lily acompañó a Alice hasta donde estaba Terry, y volvió hasta las Tres Escobas, el tema entre su novio y su hermano estaba en algún recuerdo de años atrás, que no involucraba ni a Lily ni a Alice.

—Muffliato –murmuró Lily –como demonios se te ocurrió hacer algo así –bramó enfurecida golpeando la mesa.

—Deberías bajarle dos rayas a tu tono y comportamiento.

—Me estás dando la razón, eres un maldito profesor, James ¿meterte con una alumna? –chilló colérica, fuera de sí.

—Cariño –la sujetó Ted.

—No –se zafó –eres un pedazo enfermo, James Sirius.

—Lo mío con Alice sucedió antes de que yo firmara mi contrato ¿te queda claro? Yo ni siquiera me postulé para el trabajo, fue Hannah quien lo hizo, porque tenía que superarlo, fue Hannah Longbottom la que me citó en esa playa y adivina, nunca llegó, sólo Alice.

—Ah, claro y lo aprovechaste bastante bien ¿no? –se burló Lily.

—Te diré un par de cosas, yo jamás me aproveché de ella, lo que ocurrió fue consensual.

—Sí, imbécil, porque ella está enamorada de ti, pero aun así, no es tan consensual cuando tú…

—Ella me besó a mí –informó –sí, me acerqué a ella cuando la vi de lejos, era una chica sensual, usando un vestido que le quedaba maravilloso, pero me alejé en cuanto vi que era ella, quien me siguió al bar y cuando la rechacé, me esperó en mi habitación de hotel, dime ¿fui yo quien abusó de ella?

La última frase de James hizo que Lily prácticamente enloqueciera, sujetó su varita pero en cuanto iba a pronunciar el hechizo, James ya la había desarmado, soltó una risa divertida.

—Deberías pasar más tiempo practicando en la biblioteca, hermanita y menos tiempo cogiendo en ella.

—Yo no le dije nada –soltó Ted cuando la pelirroja lo observó.

—Tengo el mapa del merodeador ¿recuerdas eso? –Se burló –y yo no estoy acusando a Ted de violarte, ni con lo que pasó en la biblioteca, ni después de desmemorizarte.

— ¿Qué? –Lily frunció el ceño y después observó a su novio, con la ira esfumada.

—Lily…

— ¿Cuándo? –soltó enfadada.

—En el armario, nuestra primera vez.

—Tú… tú…

—No –soltó James –tú se lo pediste, él sólo hizo eso antes de que Violet te borrara todo.

Lily se puso de pie enfadada. —Vete al diablo, Ted Lupin –bramó y se fue enfadada.

—Recuérdame, jamás volverte a contar nada, James.

El metamorfomago se levantó apresurado y siguió a Lily, lo único que le faltaba era comenzar a tener problemas por falta de confianza, de nuevo.

—Lily, espera, espera un momento ¿quieres?

—Dime, sé honesto conmigo ¿qué recuerdo borraste?

—Una discusión entre Albus y Scorpius –admitió –me pediste que lo hiciera…

—Era ese o mí no consentimiento para hacerlo contigo, dime.

—Lily –Ted retrocedió un paso –en serio ¿en serio crees que sería capaz?

—Eres el mejor amigo de James, y mira que él tiene ciertas mañas que jamás pensé que tenía.

—Lo que ocurrió entre Alice y él fue consensual –soltó enfadado –quizás no fue la mejor decisión de ninguno de los dos, pero se tomó, se hizo, ocurrió, no puedes cambiar las cosas.

—Estás de su lado…

—Deberías saber que quizás ellos estarían juntos si Neville no hubiese amenazado a James sobre fijarse en su hija.

—Pero ¿de qué demonios me hablas? –frunció el ceño enfadada.

—A James le gustaba Alice cuando tenía doce, él tenía doce –aclaró –el imbécil sigue traumado y prefirió casarse con Violet antes de admitir que siente algo por tu amiga.

—Estás ¿estás hablando en serio, Ted?

—Lily ¿por qué demonios iba a mentirte? Te prometí que no habría más mentiras entre nosotros, no te dije que te quité un recuerdo, porque ¿Qué maldito sentido tendría borrarlo si quisieras recordarlo? –se golpeó las piernas con las palmas completamente frustrado.

La furia de Lily se evaporó en cuanto lo vio intentar controlar el malhumor, ese hombre le encantaba, era perfecto, jamás lo había visto enfadado, no con ella al menos, avanzó hasta él y se aferró a sus labios, la forma en que regresó el beso le gustó, era intensa, demasiado, y mientras él la enredaba entre sus brazos, no pudo evitar comprender a su amiga.

Sabía cómo era amar a un hombre mayor, lo que desearlo significaba, aquél primer beso que compartió con Ted, si éste no se hubiese sentido incómodo por la mirada de Bear, quizá hubiese terminado teniendo sexo con él, las cosas para Alice no podían ser diferentes, James era cuatro años mayor que ella, era menos que la diferencia entre Ted con ella ¿por qué Neville se había puesto en ese plan si ni siquiera su padre, Harry, se había vuelto loco cuando la encontró mientras tenía un orgasmo con Ted?

—Te amo –musitó en sus labios –perdón por ponerme un tanto histérica.

—Te amo –acarició su rostro –las peleas vienen en el paquete llamado relación.

—Lo sé –se mordió el labio inferior –ven conmigo.

—X—

James Sirius caminaba por el castillo con su libro de DCAO en la mano, lo había estado leyendo para sacar algunas partes importantes que mencionaban y completarlo con su propio conocimiento de la materia, se detuvo cuando vio a su padre salir del invernadero de Neville, frunció el ceño, así que guardó el libro en su túnica y avanzó hasta su progenitor ¿qué rayos hacía en Hogwarts?

—Hola papá –saludó serio.

—Ah, James, hola, no pensé que estarías perdiendo el tiempo como cuando eras estudiante –se burló.

—Mi siguiente clase es en cuarenta minutos –informó –pero… dime ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a hablar con Neville, lo que respecta a ti y Alice.

Tensó la mandíbula, enfadado. —Y ¿cómo supiste eso?

—Lily me lo informó, me envió una lechuza, contándomelo todo, así que vine a hablar con él por ser tan imbécil como para amenazarte.

—Es su hija –le recordó James.

—Sí, eso mismo me dijo él, que hiciera lo que quisiera que las cosas eran así y seguirían así, pero espera a que le diga a tu madre, a ella sin duda le hará caso.

—Papá, papá –lo detuvo –te recuerdo que soy mayor de edad, tengo un empleo y un… despacho donde dormir, no necesito que soluciones mis problemas ¿está claro?

—James –hizo una larga pausa que incomodó a su primogénito –James.

La mano de su padre se puso en su hombro y apretó fuertemente, mientras suspiraba, no tuvo que preguntarlo, sabía que Albus no estaba para nada bien, habían pasado casi seis meses, y su hermano seguía en la cama, deprimido.

—Yo no soy Albus –le recordó, comprensivo.

—Mira James, tú y Lily me preocupan, ella por fortuna aceptó tomar terapia gracias a Ted, pero tú… sigues adelante, sin nada que te preocupe pero ¿qué tanto es así?

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí y lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé, pensé que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme con tu hermano Albus, y me llevaba ocultando una relación de años con Scorpius ¿por qué?

—Por miedo a cómo reaccionarían –aceptó.

—Mi relación con él nunca fue buena, ni siquiera sencilla como lo ha sido contigo y Lily, sabes lo mucho que me costó esa amistad con el chico Malfoy.

—Cómo olvidarlo –se burló James.

—Pero ni siquiera era porque me molestara la preferencia sexual de tu hermano, es sólo que… los Malfoy nunca han sido de mi agrado, pero ellos se hacían felices el uno al otro, y ni Malfoy ni yo nos habríamos opuesto a esa relación.

—Te desviaste del tema, si quieres que hablemos de Albus, con gusto…

—Dime, James ¿Alice sólo es un capricho tuyo? –Su hijo le puso una mueca de enfado –es que… jamás intuí que te gustara, siempre fue y la trataste como la amiga de tu hermana, pero nada más…

—Ah es que eres muy observador ¿no? –se burló.

—Sí –aceptó.

—Entonces dime ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que tu ahijado estaba enamorado de tu hija? –Harry frunció el ceño –hasta que la viste en mitad del orgasmo encima de él ¿no?

—No me recuerdes eso –frunció el ceño.

—No me digas que eres muy observador, papá, notaste a mamá hasta que comenzó a salir con otros.

—Ah, es que la notaste desde que comenzó a salir con ese chico Terry ¿no?

—Pues para tu información, no, ella siempre me ha gustado, y sí, lo he disimulado bastante bien.

—Le lloraste a Violet mucho.

—Papá –suspiró exhausto –hay una gran diferencia entre lo uno y lo otro, Alice SIEMPRE ME HA GUSTADO, pero sí, me enamoré de Violet ¿notas la diferencia? Entre lo banal que es una cosa y lo importante que es la otra.

—Ya –aceptó –me gustaba Cho, pero amo a tu madre –aceptó.

—Exacto, Alice me gusta, me encanta, pero no puedo decir que estoy locamente enamorado de ella, sólo me gusta, y es por eso que la rechacé, porque no quiero romperle el corazón.

—Pues es una lástima, porque hacen una muy bonita pareja.

—No quiero que le digas a mamá –lo detuvo cuando pasó a su lado –por favor, papá.

—Pon en claro tus sentimientos, Jamie, porque según lo que Lily y Ted me contaron, esos celos que sientes cada que la vez con Terry, va más allá de un simple "me gusta esa chica".

—X—

Alice observó a su padre, estaba enfadado y no comprendía la razón, normalmente era bastante amable y seguía siendo un tanto tímido, como solían describirlo en el pasado, por lo tanto, verlo con las mejillas rojas y el cabello un tanto desacomodado la sorprendió.

—Mamá va a enojarse si bebiste –sonrió, recargándose en el sofá.

—Ah, vino Potter, tuvimos una charla acalorada.

—James…

—No es el único Potter, Alice –levantó la vista hasta su hija, serio.

—Sí el único que me interesa en el aspecto amoroso –le recordó –y el único profesor.

—Bueno, tal parece que sigue siendo un chiquillo, porque tuvo que enviar a su padre a reclamarme las cosas.

—Las cosas ¿qué cosas?

—Algo que ocurrió hace unos años, nada serio.

—Tuvo que ser importante para que el señor Potter viniera hasta acá a reclamarte, algo que el adulto James no ha podido –se encogió de hombros.

La mirada de los dos se dirigió a la puerta, tres toques, fuertes y firmes, Neville agitó la varita y la puerta se abrió, el corazón de Alice se agitó con tan solo verlo, una diminuta sonrisa apareció ¿qué hacía James ahí?

—Hola Neville –saludó –Alice –sonrió un poco incómodo.

—Ah, ¿tienes algo que agregar que tu padre no hiciera? –sonrió burlesco.

—La verdad es que no sé cuándo te volviste el nuevo Severus Snape, Neville –soltó relajado James –pero venía a disculparme por lo que mi padre pudiera haberte dicho, no era mi intención que él interviniera, al menos antes de que yo hablara contigo al respecto…

—Respecto de ¿qué?

—Del hecho de que me guste tu hija.

—Eres su profesor ¿te lo recuerdo? –lo encaró, ambos olvidándose de que Alice seguía ahí, aturdida por las palabras de James.

—Las cosas no siempre fueron así, y te lo repito, me gusta, y es por eso que la he respetado.

Al menos todo lo que había podido, pensó James, pero claramente no lo expresó delante de Neville, no quería morir ahí por ser tan indiscreto diciendo aquello.

—Nunca me aprovecharía de sus sentimientos, quiero que eso te quede claro, y tampoco que te preocupes por mí.

—Eres cuatro años más…

—Ted es diez años más grande que Lily –soltó Alice, enfadada, recordándoles su presencia en el lugar, avanzó y se puso delante de James –lo amo, papá, lo sabes.

—A él sólo le gustas, Alice –gruñó enfadado.

—Bueno, por algo se comienza, él al inicio sólo me gustaba, pero… me enamoré de él ¿quién te dice que no pasará así con él?

—Ni siquiera ha pasado por su mente darte una oportunidad.

—Ella tiene una relación y yo respeto eso –soltó James.

—Pero…

—No –contestó tajante él –tienes que darte la oportunidad de…

Alice lo besó, sin importarle estar frente a su padre, las manos de James la sujetaron de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, hasta que un momento después la alejó de él.

—Lo lamento, Neville –se disculpó.

—Es bueno ver que no tengo por qué preocuparme por ti ¿no es así? –negó.

—Papá…

—Tú ya sales con un chico, Alice y es un buen chico, pero –levantó las manos –después de todo ya eres una bruja mayor de edad y no puedo prohibirte nada, pero las reglas si con él y lo lamento, profesor Potter, pero tendré que informar a la profesora McGonagall que lo vi besándose con una alumna.

—Papá –soltó incrédula.

—Reglas, son reglas.

—X—

Toda la clase comenzó a verse entre sí, mientras un largo murmullo los recorría y es que era la hora de DCAO, entonces no comprendían que hacía el profesor Binns atravesando la pared y ocupando el lugar en el escritorio.

Lily frunció el ceño y levantó la mano, el profesor se dedicó a todo menos a hacerle caso, así que se aclaró la garganta.

—Disculpe profesor, pero, esto es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no Historia de la Magia.

—Ya lo sé, señorita Potter, pero la directora me ha pedido que imparta la clase hasta que los exámenes lleguen, no falta mucho, sólo dos días –informó.

—Sí, pero… el profesor…

—Me temo que el profesor Potter ha sido despedido.

Lily observó a su amiga, que se hundió más en su asiento, y en lugar de culparla por lo ocurrido, se sintió culpable, quizás haber mandado esa nota a su padre había complicado las cosas para James, era una estúpida, por fortuna, no tardaría en terminar el colegio.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó Alice en voz baja.

—No, no, fue mi culpa, no debí involucrar a papá.

—Es que… no fue tu papá lo que empeoró las cosas para él.

—Pero ¿qué fue? –inquirió confundida a su amiga.

—Lo besé delante de mi padre y él… hizo lo que tú no hiciste por mi petición.

—No te preocupes –apretó su mano.

El día avanzó lento, los chismes de que habían corrido a James se esparcieron rápidamente, todos inventando excusas sobre la razón, pero ninguna de ellas cercana a la realidad, tranquilizando un poco a Alice, que lanzaba miradas furiosas a su padre, que estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores.

—No volveré a visitarlo jamás –bramó enfadada Alice –no comprendo cuál es su problema con todo esto, por favor, es James, de quien hablamos, no un tipo cualquiera.

—Quizás no era su expectativa que terminaras con alguien tan cercano a, bueno, quizás quería que salieras, conocieras el mundo y te enamoraras de un Español atractivo –se encogió de hombros.

—O un americano –negó.

—A mi padre le hace falta comprender que las cosas que él quiere y la realidad, toman caminos distintos la mayoría de las veces, pero le gusto a tu hermano –musitó –y eso es todo lo que importa.

—Lo vas a buscar saliendo, supongo –Alice negó.

—Iré a vivir mi vida como mi padre quiere, y si el destino nos quiere, me encontraré con él y no pienso dejarlo ir ¿comprendes? –sonrió, feliz y radiante.


	20. Epílogo

_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola de nuevo, es miércoles, y no cualquier miércoles, el último del mes y el encargado en dar un cierre a esta historia, quiero disculparme por el mal epílogo que les estoy dando, inserten el meme de: sé que no es su obligación darnos buenos finales, pero miren lo que nos están dando, jaja, bueno, ojalá les guste, es bastante simple, posiblemente se hartaron a la mitad, pero si alguien llegó hasta aquí, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, significa mucho para mí, gracias por todo y espero que el destino nos pueda unir en alguna otra historia.

Gracias por todo y hasta pronto.

Cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

Lily Luna sonrió al ver su reflejo en el espejo del baño de chicas, observó su vestido, a Alice no le había gustado por el simple hecho de que era un tanto sencillo, de color rosa viejo, corte sirena, con flores tridimensionales, aun así, a ella le gustaba como se veía, y posiblemente a Ted también le gustaría, suspiró abatida por el hecho de que su novio no estaría en el baile de graduación ¿podía ser eso peor? Se giró para dar el visto bueno a la parte trasera, el escote discreto de estilo abierto se veía elegante más que vulgar, su cabello pelirrojo estaba suavemente recogido, dejando unos pequeños mechones ondulados fuera, el maquillaje era discreto en su mayoría.

Avanzó por los pasillos un poco lento, no porque el tul del vestido estorbara sus pasos, sino que no estaba del todo feliz por ser el mal tercio entre Alice y Terry, nunca pensó que su último día en el colegio sería tan espantoso.

Llegó a la entrada del gran comedor, Alice y Terry ya estaban ahí, esperándola, la pelirroja sonrió al ver a su amiga enfundada en un vestido de noche de satén mate, de color dorado con lentejuelas, se veía completamente hermosa, y por un momento, sintió lástima de que James no podría ver lo hermosa que se veía.

—Vayamos a disfrutar de nuestra última noche en el colegio –sonrió Terry, ofreciendo su brazo a la pelirroja y a la rubia –seré el tipo más envidiado del colegio.

Buscaron una mesa, mientras se dedicaban a observar el poco movimiento, la música todavía era instrumental, no sabían que grupo habían contratado esa vez, pero suponían que sería uno bueno, como siempre en las graduaciones, cenaron tranquilamente, bromearon y el estrés se les olvidó por completo, Alice saltó de su silla cuando el grupo hizo su aparición, después de todo era su favorito, sujetó a Terry del brazo, arrastrándolo a la pista, Lily se negó con una sonrisa cuando el chico estiró su mano hasta ella; se estiró por su bebida, viendo en dirección a su amiga, le agradaba que alguien fuera feliz en ese momento.

X

El baile tenía al menos dos horas que había iniciado y contrario a cuando llegó, la pista estaba completamente abarrotada, mientras ella se había desparramado un poco en su silla, con su copa de vino en la mano y la pierna derecha cruzada, unos minutos más y se marcharía porque ¿qué punto tenía estar ahí, toda aburrida?

Susurró una maldición cuando la sujetaron por quinta vez en el hombro, no iba a bailar con nadie esa noche, que les quedara claro de una maldita vez.

—Dime ¿me permites esta pieza? –Susurraron a su oído –es mi favorita.

Se giró incrédula, Ted Lupin estaba ahí con una fabulosa túnica de gala, su cabello corto —porque el maldito se lo había cortado—, luciendo simplemente sensual, como era él sin necesidad de todo aquel arreglo, pero ella tenía que admitir que verlo así, incitaba demasiado en ella, tomó la mano de su novio cuando la estiró en su dirección y se dejó ser llevada hasta la pista.

La música era rápida, bastante movida.

¿Entonces por qué ellos estaban balseando? No le interesaba, absolutamente no le interesaba nada a su alrededor, solo la mirada ámbar del chico que la sujetaba de la espalda, mientras sujetaba su mano a la altura de su hombro, le sonrió de lado, socarrón por la obvia cara de idiota que ella estaba poniendo en ese momento.

—Lamento la tardanza –se disculpó aun sin quitar la radiante sonrisa –creí que terminaría mi trabajo más temprano y para ser honesto, me tomó bastante terminar así de presentable.

—Te cortaste el cabello.

—Sí, mi jefe me dijo que necesitaba un corte y…

—Por favor, si es completamente normal en los magos tener el cabello largo –bufó –amo tu cabello, Ted –suspiró –además, recuerda lo que te dije hace un tiempo.

—Bueno –soltó una risita gutural –lo que más recuerdo de ti es cuando me dices que vaya más rápido –susurró en su oído.

—Bueno, si realmente lo recordaras, no tendría que pedírtelo cada que lo hacemos ¿no es así? –Ted soltó una carcajada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando a la vista su manzana de adán.

—Admito que amo que me lo pidas –se encogió de hombros.

—Volviendo al tema, en las vacaciones, antes del inicio de este año, te dije que si fueras mío, te dejaría tener el cabello del color más extravagante que quisieras, no soy como Victoire.

—Ah, claro que sé que no eres como ella –aceptó.

— ¿Ella no te pedía que fueras más rápido cuando estabas en su interior?

Ted tensó la quijada, manteniendo la vista sobre lo que había detrás de Lily, para al final, mirarla. —Cambiemos de tema, no estamos en una conversación que me agrade.

— ¿Por qué no? –Elevó una ceja –dime ¿piensas que voy a ponerme celosa?

—Realmente no creo que sea una conversación que quieras tener, Lily.

—La inicié por algo, y además, tú diste pie para llegar aquí –sonrió tensa.

—A ti no te gustaría que hablara de nuestra relación, si por alguna razón termináramos y saliese con alguien más.

Lily se alejó un poco de él, pero él la sujetó de la mano, la hizo girar y la aprisionó con sus brazos, la espalda de Lily quedó contra el pecho de su novio, mientras este hacía que se movieran lentamente todavía, a pesar de que la gente a su alrededor los veía extraños por el ritmo lento que tenían cuando tendrían que estar saltando; se sacudió para que la soltara.

—Por eso te dije que no era un tema del que quisieras que habláramos.

—No estoy celosas –bufó.

—Tu comportamiento dice lo contrario, _amor _–susurró en su oído y besó su cuello, provocando que la piel de Lily se erizara por el contacto.

—No sé por qué te estás negando a contestar, no te estoy pidiendo tantos detalles –gruñó.

—No, Victoire jamás me suplicó porque fuese más rápido, ni porque me adentrara más, ni más fuerte, como tú –el escalofrío bajo por la espalda de Lily ante aquello –mi vida sexual con ella era _aburrida. _

—Y ¿con tus novias anteriores a Victoire? –Ted la estrujó más a él –también el sexo era aburrido.

Dejaron de moverse cuando terminó de hablar, él estaba tenso, Lily recordaba una charla que Ted había tenido con su tío Ron, ella tenía trece, y quizá no tendría que haber escuchado como su ahora novio, tenía una charla de su vida sexual, que involucraba a Martha Johns, Artemisa McCarthy y en ese momento, a Victoire Weasley, las palabras de esa charla con el tío Ron eran completamente contradictorias a lo que ahora le estaba respondiendo.

Victoire Weasley lo hacía sentirse en el cielo, extasiado y completo, dudaba que en algún momento en su vida, pudiese encontrar una mujer que lo llenara de esa manera, tanto sexual como sentimentalmente; con Victoire había encontrado el jardín del edén que jamás encontró con las otras, Artemisa era su primera experiencia sexual, y había sido "con quien había aprendido un poco", mejorando con Martha, que era dos años mayor que él y bueno, encontrándose en la plenitud sexual con Victoire.

¿Cómo tenía que sentirse ante la mentira que le acababa de decir? Había estado esperando a que le dijera que su vida sexual con Victoire era buena, pero que las cosas habían terminado porque había dejado de amarla, sencillo, simple, pero si el sexo con la mujer con la que había encontrado la plenitud era aburrido ¿el sexo con ella era lo mismo que había tenido con Artemisa o peor?

Si Victoire que claramente no iba virgen con él era aburrida ¿qué se podía esperar de ella? Que su mundo literalmente se limitaba a él, comenzaba y terminaba con Ted Lupin.

—Tengo sed.

Se alejó de él, salió del lugar buscando un poco de aire, aprovechando que él se había quedado quieto en la pista de baile, no hizo nada por seguirla, y ella no hizo nada por esperarlo tampoco.

Ted suspiró, se llevó la mano al rostro y después de controlar su enfado, buscó a Lily con la mirada, tendría que estar en la mesa del ponche, o en su mesa, con su copa de vino, pero no, no estaba en ninguno de esos lugares, abandonó la pista, entre enfadado y preocupado, no quería una pelea por algo así con ella ¿qué se suponía que tendría que contestar a todo aquello?

—Oye ¿no has visto a Lily? –sujetó a Alice del brazo cuando se acercó a la mesa por algo de beber.

—No, la dejé aquí cuando fui a bailar, no quiso unirse a mí y Terry.

—Estaba bailando conmigo, pero dijo que tenía sed y bueno, ya no la encuentro.

—Quizá fue al baño ¿no lo crees? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla?

—Te lo agradecería mucho, Alice –sonrió.

La rubia besó a Terry, haciendo que Ted frunciera el ceño ¿no se suponía que la rubia estaba enamorada de James? Habían corrido a su amigo porque ella lo había besado delante de otro profesor, y ahora estaba como si nada, besando a Terry Nott, negó, no era su deber juzgar los actos de Alice, después de todo, James también había tenido cierta responsabilidad en aquello.

—X—

El ruido a su alrededor despertaron a Lily, había regresado a la torre de Gryffindor en cuanto salió de la pista, sus pasos se dirigieron a hasta su cama, no quería soportar la siguiente línea de mentira que soltaría Ted, así que les ahorró más molestias, se duchó rápidamente, se vistió y bajó al gran comedor, que volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, Alice se levantó de un brinco y avanzó hasta ella.

—Eres una ingrata, te busqué horas y no pude encontrarte, hasta que unas chicas me dijeron que te habían visto irte rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

—Lo lamento, estaba cansada y aburrida.

— ¿Cansada y aburrida? –Frunció el ceño –Lily, Teddy estaba aquí ¿por qué te aburrirías de estar con él?

—No quería seguir escuchando las estupideces y las mentiras que diría.

—Ah –la rubia se rascó la cabeza –realmente no comprendo tu disgusto, él iba a quedarse a dormir fuera de la torre, pero McGonagall lo echó casi a patadas, creo que el que más disfrutó echarlo fue Peeves.

—Recuérdame enviarle una dotación de W&W a Peeves.

—Dime ¿por qué pelearon?

—Porque es un mentiroso.

—Vamos a desayunar, me cuentas en el tren ¿te parece?

—Sí –sonrió incómoda.

Por fortuna de Lily, Terry las dejó en paz, mientras ésta le relataba hasta con el más simple detalle lo que había ocurrido entre Ted y ella en el baile, por la forma en que movía las cejas o fruncía los labios la rubia, estaba cada vez más segura de que había exagerado.

—Bueno, no es como si realmente quisieras la respuesta verdadera ¿no?

—Claro que sí.

—Te enfadas porque dijo que era aburrido, no me imagino como hubieses reaccionado si te dijera que Vic es una master en la cama.

—Bueno, eso fue lo que le dijo a tío Ron hace unos años –se encogió de hombros Lily.

—Hace años –soltó divertida Alice –Lily, Ted te ama a ti ahora, no a ella ¿qué te preocupa si mintió porque pensó que eso te dejaría más tranquila?

—Creo que él no es del todo feliz conmigo –se encogió de hombros Lily.

—Por favor, te ama, te adora, se le nota a kilómetros lo mucho que…

—No, no, no –sacudió la cabeza furiosa de un lado a otro –creo que él no está satisfecho conmigo en el aspecto sexual.

—Y… ¿dices eso por? –frunció el ceño desconcertada.

Lily suspiró, observando el baúl en la reja sobre el asiento de Alice. —Siempre soy yo, la que… –se encogió de hombros –ya sabes, si yo no inicio el sexo, él no lo hace.

—Y en eso te basas para decir que él no se siente… ah, no lo sé –aceptó.

—Si con Victoire su vida sexual era activa y buena, y terminó, se le terminó el amor ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tome terminarme? Quizás ya quiere hacerlo y simplemente no se anima porque mi padre nos encontró, mientras tenía un orgasmo –Alice rió.

—Eso no me lo contaste –admitió.

—Estábamos vestidos –aceptó –fui a buscarlo porque ¿sabes por qué?

—No –aceptó negando.

—Después de lo que pasó con Scorpius, no fue a buscarme ni una sola vez, fui a verlo, Merlín, lo extrañaba tanto, lo necesitaba, y sólo obtuve –hizo un ademán extraño con las manos –a un Ted vestido mientras yo me daba placer con su… anatomía –suspiró –créeme que tengo bastantes ejemplos similares, a veces creo que yo abuso sexualmente de él.

—Habla con él, no hagas algo tonto.

—X—

Teddy observó a Albus, estaba un poco menos pálido, y había comenzado a comer bastante sin necesidad de los suplementos que Ginny le daba, al parecer, comenzaba a querer volver a vivir, no sabía que lo estaba motivando, pero le alegraba.

—James me dijo que vas a proponerle matrimonio a Lily –murmuró Albus.

—Sí, compromiso, más que nada –sonrió nervioso –mi abuela me regaló la sortija que mi abuelo Ted le dio ¿no es asombroso?

—Pudiste comprarle una nueva –Ted, lo observó, eso había sido un intento de broma, así que sonrió, logrando que el chico de cabello azabache le otorgara una diminuta sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle por su estado de ánimo, aunque se estaba preparando para hacer la pregunta de forma suave, sin afectarlo.

— ¡Albus!

Teddy se giró y se puso de pie de inmediato, Lily había llegado a la casa de sus padres, su hermano mediano la observó y se levantó, la joven se arrojó a los brazos de Albus, que la abrazó completamente feliz, perdiéndose en aquel abrazo, el metamorfomago sonrió al ver aquel momento tan dulce entre ellos, sólo les faltaba James.

—Volviste –sonrió Albus.

—Terminé el colegio –informó orgullosa –oficialmente soy una adulta fuera del colegio –le guiñó un ojo a su hermano –y bueno ¿y los demás?

—Papá está en el trabajo, mamá en una entrevista con el buscador de los Cannons, y bueno, James realmente no lo sé, y tu novio justo detrás de ti.

Sintió la proximidad con Ted en cuanto su hermano terminó de hablar, el calor del varón le agradó, pero no estaba del todo feliz.

—Iré a dejar mis cosas –se zafó bruscamente de Ted –en un momento vuelvo, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar tu y yo –volvió a abrazar a Albus y agitó su varita, los baúles comenzaron a flotar.

—No sabía que estaban peleados –murmuró Albus.

—Se enfadó conmigo porque comenzó a interrogarme de mi vida sexual con tu prima, y mis otras ex.

—Ah, ya veo –negó –es bueno volver a la vida, creo que deberías proponerle matrimonio, eso le quitará el enfado.

—Pero… tengo pensado hacer algo…

—Ted –se burló Albus –es Lily ¿crees que quiere algo romántico? ¿La sortija en vino?

—Cierto.

Lily levantó la vista cuando escuchó los pasos pesados de alguien en la escalera, vio el cabello de Ted cambiar del rojo al amarillo y después al azul cuando estuvo en la puerta.

—Ayer te fuiste antes de que termináramos de hablar.

—Sí, lo lamento, pero eso me ayudó bastante –sonrió.

—Me alegra, porque… tenemos que hablar sobre algo y bueno…

—Sí, en realidad quería hablar contigo también sobre eso y…

—Bien –avanzó hasta ella.

Lily tragó saliva, si se seguía acercando de esa manera, realmente no iba a dejarlo hablar, iba a terminar de nuevo, acercándolo a su cuerpo y usándolo sexualmente de nuevo para su propio beneficio.

—Creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo.

—Quiero que te ca…

Los dos habían comenzado a hablar al mismo tiempo, pero Ted no terminó la propuesta, soltó la sortija dejando que cayera al fondo de su bolsillo, observó confundido a Lily.

—Crees ¿qué?

—Que deberíamos darnos un tiempo, Ted.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Bueno –se alejó de él, la cercanía de Ted complicaba todo en ella –eres literalmente mi primer y único novio, y creo que las cosas entre nosotros escalaron demasiado rápido, bueno, en realidad, las cosas comenzaron al revés, primero nos involucramos sexualmente y después comenzamos una relación, no sé cuántas veces ocurra o si es normal eso –se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que sentías algo por mí –comentó, serio.

—Ted, creo que necesito salir con otras personas, tú… ahora que estoy fuera de Hogwarts realmente la vida se amplía bastante, tú eres mi primera experiencia –suspiró –tanto amorosamente como sexual –lo observó apenada –quiero vivir mi vida, conocer a alguien nuevo y –suspiró cuando él asintió, estaba tranquilo, aliviado, quizás.

—Quieres enamorarte, quieres decir.

—Sí –negó –no, creo que las cosas entre nosotros no están del todo equilibradas ¿comprendes? –Se encogió de hombros –tu estuviste enamorado de Victoire antes que "de mí" –sonrió –así que…

—Ah ¿puedo saber por qué las comillas? –frunció el ceño.

—Eso no interesa –se encogió de hombros –quiero saber si ¿está bien contigo?

—Sí –soltó el aire.

El corazón de Lily se estrujó, y tuvo que reír porque si no se echaría a llorar, nunca imaginó que él sintiera tanto alivio de que le estuviera pidiendo tiempo, creyó, estúpidamente, que se acercaría a ella, la besaría y le diría que la amaba, que no quería estar lejos de ella, pero no, estaba ahí de pie, suspirando, con los hombros relajados y un brillo de alivio en la mirada.

—Gracias –sonrió.

—No, no agradezcas, me alegra que me lo dijeras ahora, bueno, tienes casi 18 años, eres una niña, comparada conmigo ¿no? Es normal que quieras enamorarte de chicos de tu edad, que quieras experimentar, que desees saber cómo es pertenecerle a alguien, sentirte completa, y si no lo sientes conmigo, es bueno que vayas y busques a alguien que te haga sentir así.

—Gracias por entenderlo –soltó una risita suave, para no llorar.

—Créeme, si pudiese regresar el tiempo, sin duda jamás te habría hecho mía.

La piel de Lily se erizó, su corazón se rompió ante las palabras del hombre que amaba, estaba arrepentido de aquello, la joven se llevó la mano a la frente y negó, divertida, ella no se arrepentía de haber estado con él por primera vez.

—Ah, gracias, supongo –rió.

—Lo digo en serio, me gustaría solucionar todo este desastre que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, ya sabes, te hubiese dicho lo de Scorpius y Albus, no te hubiese dicho que me gustabas, no te hubiese besado ni tocado de esa manera.

—Sí, sin duda las cosas serían diferentes, Scorpius estaría vivo –soltó enfadada.

—Y tú hubieses tenido la oportunidad de estar tu primera vez con alguien a quien sí amaras, hubieses podido explorar el mundo, salir con chicos de tu edad, y no estancarte con un tipo idiota que es diez años mayor que tú, en un armario –se encogió de hombros.

Teddy le sonrió, retrocedió un paso y esperó un momento, pero como ella no dijo nada más, se dio media vuelta y se alejó, tranquilo, bajó las escaleras y como el hombre maduro que era, se desparramó en la silla del jardín, donde había estado sentado cuando ella llegó.

La joven pelirroja se dejó caer sobre su cama, se colocó en posición fetal y comenzó a llorar cubriéndose el rostro, la puerta detrás de esos sentimientos agobiantes, de esos momentos en que creía que el mundo la engulliría volvió a abrirse.

Teddy no la amaba, estaba arrepentido de todo lo que involucraba haber estado con ella, se quedó dormida después de llorar toda la tarde.

Harry sonrió encantado en cuanto la vio bajar las escaleras, la abrazó feliz porque hubiese terminado Hogwarts, y ella pudo regalarle la última sonrisa alegre que tenía, abrazó a su madre y preguntó por su hermano James, estaba en algún lugar, trabajando para alguien extraño, iría para Navidad.

—Bien ¿Cuándo vas a mudarte con Teddy? –cuestionó su madre.

—Ah ¿es que quieres que me vaya, mamá? –elevó las cejas.

—Bueno, no, pero están tan enamorados que…

—Estos huevos están deliciosos, mamá –interrumpió Albus –dime ¿puedo tener un poco más? –La pelirroja mayor sonrió encantada –desde luego, cariño.

Lily le sonrió a su hermano agradeciendo que la salvara de explicarles que había terminado con Ted la tarde anterior.

—X—

Edward Remus Lupin apareció en el patio de los Potter, era el cumpleaños de su padrino y no podía perdérselo, claro que tampoco estaba del todo emocionado, se había vuelto un maldito gruñón, todo lo enfadaba, su cabello había permanecido castaño los últimos dos años de su vida, los mismos que tenía sin verla.

Lily Luna se había marchado en una oportunidad de trabajo lejos ¿A dónde? Bueno, Harry no quiso decirle, estaba bastante enfadado por cómo habían terminado las cosas entre él y su hija, no es como si fuese Teddy quien la terminó, él estaba a punto de proponerle matrimonio, no de terminarla.

— ¡Amor, alguien ya llegó!

Ted levantó la vista hasta el hombre con acento italiano que estaba frente a él en el jardín, no lo reconoció, así que giró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que había aparecido en el lugar correcto.

— ¡Dante! –gruñó James Sirius, saliendo al patio –no es muy buen momento, Alice está adentro con Lily, intentando controlarla un poco, apenas son tres meses y nadie que la soporte con el embarazo –bufó –ah, Ted –sonrió alegre.

—El desgraciado mal amigo vuelve después de tanto tiempo sin una lechuza, ni un patronus.

—Lo lamento –sonrió –me uní a la tía Luna y Rolf –se encogió de hombros –los nargles.

—Claro, seguramente –negó Ted.

—Ah, Alice y Lily están adentro, Lily está histérica, y bueno, ambas, nunca te juntes con una embarazada –se encogió de hombros.

—Lo supongo –negó, con el corazón estrujado, observando al hombre ajeno.

—Ah, cuñado, él es Ted Lupin, el ex novio de Lily –se burló malvado.

—Siempre he dicho que tiene buen gusto –argumentó Dante observando a Ted –yo no fui su primera opción, era un ruso llamado Vladimir, pero…

—No me interesa –soltó cortante Ted.

—Bien, iré a ver a la embarazada, antes de que me corte las pelotas.

Los dos varones entraron a la casa, la pelirroja les daba la espalda, mientras era sujetada de la cintura por el imbécil italiano, su cabello llegaba casi una cuarta debajo del hombro, su risa melodiosa fue como un bálsamo para Ted, pero no duró mucho, ya que el tal Dante besó la mejilla de _SU _chica.

—Teddy –soltó emocionada Alice –dime ¿ya te contó James la noticia? –El metamorfo negó –estamos saliendo oficialmente.

—Saliendo –bromeó Lily –vas a casarte con él en dos semanas.

—Estás invitado a la boda –sonrió Alice y James asintió.

—Nosotros también vamos a casarnos –informó Dante –aunque no en dos semanas, sino más bien…

—En seis meses ¿en serio tengo que recordarte todo? –bromeó Lily.

—Claro, eso es porque fui tu segunda opción.

—De hecho fuiste la quinta, el primero fue un argentino tan guapísimo, el segundo fue un brasileño, el tercero fue un inglés, Vladimir, que oh Merlín, era un orgasmo para la vista.

—Te apuesto que no fue solo en la vista –bromeó Alice.

—Cállate –soltó Dante.

—Es la verdad, ya después fuiste tú –lo abrazó –pero fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida, te lo juro.

La mirada de Lily se topó con la de Ted, que la desvió dolido en seguida, ella se alejó de Dante y avanzó hasta Alice, quitándole la cuchara que había estado metiendo a la cajeta.

—Los antojos –se encogió de hombros.

—Se contagian –bramó Alice quitándosela.

—Discúlpame –frunció el ceño Lily.

—Deberíamos irnos a la casa de sus abuelos, o nos asesinará lentamente Molly Weasley.

—Sí, vayan ustedes, yo usaré aparición –argumentó Lily –primero quiero ducharme.

— ¿Quieres que me quede contigo y te ayude en algo? –cuestionó Dante.

—No, no es necesario –apretó su mano.

Ted prestó atención al italiano, era rubio, de ojos azules claros, con la luz se le veían grises, le recordaba a Scorpius, negó divertido, era obvio que buscaría a alguien que le recordara al amor de su vida, además, si no eran de la edad, era máximo un año mayor que ella.

—No quiero dejarte sola, Lily –suspiró.

—Tienes, no estaremos todo el tiempo pegados.

—Bien, toma –le extendió una poción.

—Ya no quiero tomarla –frunció el ceño.

—No es que quieras, Lily –soltó James –si quieres recuperarte debes de, tomarla.

—Bien.

—Nos iremos, pero no tardes –James besó la coronilla de Lily y salió rumbo a la chimenea.

Teddy no se movió, principalmente porque se había quedado observando a la hermosa pelirroja frente a él, el día anterior ella había cumplido los 20 años, y se veía espectacular, sus caderas estaban un poco más amplias, sus senos eran un poco más grandes, pero seguía siendo una mujer delgada.

—Agh –hizo mala cara, trayéndolo a la realidad, se había bebido la poción, mientras Ted la observaba –no, no –una arcada, otra.

Empujó a Ted en su camino apresurado al baño, éste la siguió preocupado, se detuvo en el umbral y después fue hasta ella, para sujetar su cabello, un olor amargo inundo el baño, suponía que por el vómito de la pelirroja.

—Tranquila –la tranquilizó sobando su espalda –dime ¿estás bien?

—Agh, tendré que volver a tragarme esa poción –bufó.

Ted se levantó, ya que estaba acuclillado junto a ella, que estaba sentada sobre el suelo, Lily levantó la mirada hasta él, provocando una ligera arritmia en Ted.

—Gracias –susurró.

—Arriba.

Estiró las manos, ella lo sujetó y jaló de ella fácilmente, la observó enjuagarse la boca y usar su dedo como cepillo, él negó divertido, sí, Lily Luna jamás cambiaría del todo.

—No te burles –lo golpeó en el estómago.

—Veo que no has cambiado mucho –se encogió de hombros –tan encantadora como siempre –musitó, limpiando la pasta de la comisura de los labios de la joven, se inclinó un poco, para besarla, pero escapó de él.

—Es mejor que te adelantes con los demás.

—Claro, bien, nos veremos después.

Ted Lupin apareció en la Madriguera, todo el mundo ya había llegado, salvo él y Lily, y bueno, la pelirroja todavía tardaría más en llegar, sonrió amable a Molly, la abrazó y besó la mejilla, para seguir con la serie de saludos, se detuvo frente a Victoire y le sonrió amable.

—Me sorprende que vinieras, normalmente sueles evitarnos ¿o es que escuchaste que Lily vendría? –sonrió divertida.

—No, nadie me lo informó –musitó.

—Dime ¿en realidad no has sabido nada de ella en dos años? –elevó una ceja.

—En verdad no había sabido nada de ella, acabo de verla en la casa de sus padres –se encogió de hombros.

—No comprendo del todo que fue lo que te gustó de ella, pero me alegra, es una buena chica, aunque –observó a Dante –a menos que quieras criar al hijo de otro, te recomendaría que te olvidaras de ella.

La rubia se alejó de él y avanzó hasta el que al parecer, era el nuevo miembro de la familia Potter, su sangre hirvió ¿Dónde había quedado toda la palabrería de Lily a quererlo como miembro de su familia? A él, no a ese italiano imbécil, se alejó de los demás una vez que saludó a todos, el pequeño estanque era la mejor opción, así podía ver el lugar a lo lejos, cuando ella apareciera, y así lo hizo, usaba unos jeans a la cadera y una blusa blanca con una franja roja que en letras negras decía "Be Mine", dejando ver parte de la piel de su estómago normalmente plano, salvo que ya no era del todo así.

Rose y Dominique se abalanzaron casi sobre ella para abrazarla y besarla, tan entusiasmadas que el grito que dieron lo alcanzó a escuchar Ted, suspiró, dos años no le habían servido de nada para olvidarse de ella, probablemente había guardado el anhelo de que volviera a él después de descubrir que sus experimentos no le habían hecho sentir como él lo hacía.

—Y ahí está –se burló Alice junto a él –esa mirada.

—No sé de qué mirada hablas –murmuró.

—Esa mirada que solo tienes con ella, para ella, esa mirada de idiota que uno pone cuando ve al amor de su vida, de eso hablo –rió.

—Gracias –negó divertido.

—Es que viéndote así, no comprendo por qué la dejaste ir –murmuró sentándose junto a él.

—Yo no la dejé ir.

—Bueno, no fue lo que Lily me contó, tú no la detuviste.

—Bueno, Alice, yo iba a proponerle matrimonio, y ella me pidió tiempo –se burló Ted –yo no la dejé ir ¿qué quería que hiciera? ¿Qué la atara a mi cama y no la dejara irse nunca?

—No creo que a ella le hubiese molestado –admitió negando –ella te amaba Ted, pero…

—No lo suficiente ¿no es así? –observó a la rubia, que observaba a la pelirroja a lo lejos.

—Tú tampoco a ella –lo observó –no le dices a una persona que amas lo arrepentido que estás de todo lo que viviste con ella.

Ted se tensó, no esperaba que Lily tuviese tan buena comunicación con Alice como para contarle todo aquello, él jamás se lo hubiese contado a James con pelos y señales, tanto como la pelirroja a su mejor amiga.

—Ella también lo dijo –bufó.

—Ah, no, si mal no recuerdo, ella sólo te dijo que no había la misma igualdad en circunstancias, tú tenías bastante práctica sexual y ella, bueno, solo tú.

—Sí, bueno, no es como si hubiese estado enamorado de ella cuando tenía cinco –soltó enfadado –gracias por lo de enfermo.

—Nadie está hablando de eso, imbécil –soltó Alice frunciendo el ceño, forzándolo a quedarse –sino que… James fue mi primera experiencia sexual –le recordó –y la única, y para ninguno de los dos es un secreto que él también ya tenía bastante en el camino, y más con Violet.

—Ajá –contestó enfadado.

—Pero a lo que voy es que –se encogió de hombros –si James me hubiese hecho sentir como tú a Lily, sin duda me hubiese buscado otro también ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

—Ah, gracias por decirme que soy bastante malo en la cama.

—Claro –se burló –olvidé que es el talón de Aquiles de los hombres, ataca su hombría.

—A nadie le gusta que le digas que eres malo en la cama, ni siquiera a las mujeres, créeme, lo sé.

—Bien, entonces sí sabes la razón por la que ella te pidió tiempo –soltó Alice –ya vi como tiene razón y sueles cambiar las versiones.

—Sabes qué, Alice, no tengo tiempo y menos para discutir contigo.

—Pues no te vi haciendo nada, por eso te busqué –se burló, evitando que se marchara de nuevo, Ted se cruzó de brazos.

—Termina, porque realmente no te soporto en este plan.

—No me refiero a que seas malo en la cama, simplemente a que ella pensaba que ella no era buena en la cama –Ted frunció el ceño consternado –y bueno, si tenía que hacer todo el trabajo…

—Ella no hacía todo el trabajo.

—Pues no es lo que ella pensaba, según las palabras de Lily; si ella no comenzaba el juego previo, tú no lo hacías, cuando Scorpius murió… jamás la buscaste después.

—Sí, no lo hice, porque no tenía ninguna buena excusa para hacerlo, ella necesitaba espacio, y cuando la vimos, no iba a decirle: Oh, Lily no me importa ni un carajo cómo te sientes, sólo quiero acostarme contigo, porque en realidad muero por estar contigo de esa manera, todo el día, a todas horas.

—Yo sólo te estoy diciendo la razón por la que ella te pidió un tiempo.

—Claro, y supongo que tuvo muchas opciones, y ha adquirido mucha experiencia ahora, pero ya no le intereso, porque está embarazada de otro.

Alice bajó la mirada, así que realmente Lily estaba embarazada. —Salió con algunos chicos, sí, pero no creo que ellos le hicieran olvidarse de ti.

—Pero ahora lo hizo ¿no? –se burló dolido Ted.

Esta vez la joven no se opuso a que se marchara, se acercó al gran alboroto, Rose lo sujetó del brazo cuando pasó cerca de ellos, observó a Lily, que se puso seria al verlo, y evitó mirarlo de nuevo.

—Bien ¿cómo le pondrán?

—Tengo tres meses de embarazo, Rose ¿no crees que es muy pronto para ello?

—Bueno ¿qué ha pensado el papá? –sonrió Dominique.

—Tengo algunos nombres, yo quiero una niña, será hermosa –colocó la mano en el estómago de Lily –he pensado que podríamos llamarla, no lo sé, Antonella ¿tú que dices? –le sonrió a Lily que negó.

—Bueno, aún tenemos tiempo –se encogió de hombros Dante.

Ted se aburrió rápido de la charla del embarazo y el bebé de Lily, ella no intervenía y él tampoco, así que se alejó, al mismo tiempo que ella se puso de pie, el metamorfo sonrió para sus adentros, aun eran demasiado parecidos.

—Bien, ya tenemos acomedidos –sonrió Rose –bebidas.

—Claro –murmuró Ted, ni siquiera sabía que por eso Lily se había puesto de pie, él no había estado prestando atención a nada.

—En seguida –bromeó Lily.

Avanzaron hasta la cocina, ella seria, él sólo le ayudaría con las bebidas y se alejaría, no quería seguir conviviendo con el estúpido novio de Lily; una vez de nuevo en el jardín, él abrió los ojos tan grandes y se detuvo en seco, haciendo que Lily chocara con él, Dante, el italiano, se había puesto de pie cuando Albus Severus llegó hasta ellos y lo besó, bueno, besar era poco para lo que hacía, se lo estaba tragando.

—Genial, tendré que traer otra bebida –bromeó Lily, dado el vaso a Dominique y a Rose.

—Hola hermanita –saludó Albus, tocando el vientre de la joven –dime ¿cómo está mi bebé?

—Aun no siento que se mueva ¿lo sabes? –puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, lo siento ¿cómo estás?

—Vomité toda la mañana ¿feliz?

—Sí ¿tomaste la poción?

—Desde luego, y luego la vomité, porque tu novio no pudo ponerle sabor a fresas.

—No importa el sabor, sino lo que hace –le guiñó un ojo.

—Debí elegir al ruso.

—Oye –sonrió Dante.

Ted entregó las bebidas y siguió a Lily de nuevo a la cocina, cada vez comprendía menos lo que acababa de pasar, la pelirroja suspiró, sujeta a la barra de la cocina.

—Creí que era tu novio, por la forma en la que…

—Ah, no, a él sólo le preocupa su hijo.

—No comprendo nada, para ser honesto.

—Bueno, no tienes que entenderlo, no te interesa, no es tu asunto, Ted.

—Estás embarazada del novio de tu hermano, es complicado, la gente no va a entenderlo del todo ¿no?

—No es mi hijo, es de Albus y Dante.

—Ah, bueno, eso claramente no lo entenderán las personas –se burló de ella.

—Albus y Scorpius querían ser padres –le informó –habían estado planeando como hacerlo cuando a mí se me ocurrió la brillante idea de confesarle mis sentimientos a Scorpius –lo observó –llegaron los problemas, se solucionaron un poco, Scorpius le dijo a Albus, que deberían pedirme que fuese la incubadora andante de su hijo, y que donara mi material genético, o sea, mis óvulos –Ted frunció el ceño –ellos querían un hijo que fuese de ambos, si yo era la madre biológica, bueno, solucionaba el problema de la parte de Albus, porque si bien no iba a ser su hijo biológico, sí sería un Potter, así que Scorpius daría los espermatozoides –restó importancia.

—Ah ¿iba a depositarlos directamente acaso? –soltó en tono casual, pero estaba enfadado por la idea.

—Bueno, quizá –se burló Lily –ya sabes, eso solucionaría el problema conmigo, se me quitaría la idea loca de estar con _el amor de mi vida, _de esa manera, mi grandiosa primera vez hubiese sido con el novio de mi hermano, pero bah, mi primer beso fue con él, así que realmente no tendría problema con eso.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Le tomó un tiempo a Albus retomar los planes que había tenido con Scorpius, salvo que esta vez, yo me ofrecí.

—Jamás creí que fueses de esa clase de mujeres –comentó.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿De qué clase de mujer hablas?

—De las que se embarazan y abandonan a su hijo a las primeras de cambio, pensé que bueno, eras una buena persona.

—Soy la madre sustituta de mi sobrino.

—No, eres la madre biológica de ese niño, lo que harás es dárselo a tu hermano y que él lo haga pasar por suyo, pero ni de chiste será tu sobrino, y que tengas la sangre tan fría como para entregarlo al final, como si sólo fuese un objeto, vaya, que agallas.

—Sí, esto me pasa por hablar algo de lo que no te interesa –intentó alejarse.

—No, dime ¿éste sí los depositó directamente? –se burló de ella.

—Oh, vaya que sí –se burló de él –para varear, bueno, como escuchaste, no fue mi primera opción, estuve con otros cuatro antes, bastante buenos, pero al final decidí que Dante tenía mejores genes, y funcionó porque se enamoró de Albus, así que –se encogió de hombros –ya sabes, me gustan los novios de Albus –se burló enfadada.

—Ah ¿y cuánto te tomó embarazarte?

—Bueno, verás, no te interesa, pero si tanta es tu curiosidad, te diré, que –se acercó a él –Dante es un Sanador, especializado en el embarazo de las brujas, así que sólo un mes, pero –sonrió –es magnífico en la cama, mejor que tú, sin duda lo es, sí, no puedo negar que contigo tuve algunos orgasmos, pero claro, tomando en cuenta que yo hacía todo el trabajo, era como tener un juguete sexual de tamaño real –se encogió de hombros –un mes, treinta y un días, maravillosos, no sabía lo mucho que un chico gay podía satisfacer a una chica en la cama, pero lo hizo, sin duda no se quedaba ahí, para que yo hiciera todo, como otros.

—Ahora es mi culpa que…

—No, no, tranquilo, ya lo dije, gracias por dejarme jugar contigo –sonrió divertida –pero vuelve con Victoire, vamos, después de todo, ella te complemente totalmente, es tu jardín del edén ¿no es así? –Negó –ah, espera, no, el sexo con ella era aburrido –se llevó la mano a la barbilla –estoy confundida, quizá Martha te acepte de nuevo.

—No –la jaló hasta él cuando iba a marcharse –no sé qué tanto sepas de la vida sexual de las personas ¿pero si sabes que tiene que haber atracción sexual para que un hombre tenga una erección no es así?

—Ah, ¿es que ahora soy estúpida? –bramó, intentando soltarse.

—Tenías malditos diecisiete años, Lily –soltó Ted, controlándose completamente –dime ¿qué querías que hiciera o que tuviera?

—El valor de decirme que no…

—Por favor, Lily, creo recordar haberte dicho todo lo que provocas en mí ¿no es así? –la empujó contra la encimera y la acorraló –desde que me gustabas, hasta lo mucho que me volvías loco, volverme loco, eras una niña, sin duda no comprendiste que pasaba más tiempo pensándote desnuda, lo que sería besarte, acariciarte, _me vuelves loco todavía _–susurró en sus labios, sujetándola de la cintura –he pasado dos años recurriendo a mis propias memorias, para no olvidar la manera en que tus caderas se movían contra las mías, o la forma en que tus pechos se balanceaban mientras me adentraba más rápido y fuerte en ti.

—Ted –lo empujó un poco, pero él no retrocedió.

—Sí, Alice ya me dijo la razón por la que me dejaste, pero habría sido más sencillo que lo habláramos, porque, joder Lily, éramos una pareja, de eso se trata, hablarlo ¿pensaste que no participaba en el sexo? –se burló –mejor dicho estaba intentando no perder la cabeza para no lastimarte, eras nueva en eso, quería que experimentaras, que supieras como te gustaba que te tocara, qué era lo que más pronto te hacía llegar, si lo que querías era algo tan básico como la penetración ruda, me hubiese encantado que me lo dijeras, y créeme, cada que te hubiese visto, no habría tardado ni cinco segundos en desnudarte y estar en ti.

Acarició la nariz de Lily con la suya, sus alientos se mezclaron, mientras ninguno perdía el contacto visual con el otro.

—X—

James Sirius se detuvo junto a su mejor amigo, estaba alejado lo suficiente como para que el humo de su cigarro no llegara hasta Lily, aunque esta seguía dentro de la madriguera y no en el patio con todos los demás.

—A pesar de que estás con el ceño fruncido, sumergido en tus pensamientos, te noto tranquilo ¿hablaste con Lily?

—Sí –soltó, distraído.

—Ahora la odias porque está embarazada de otro ¿no? Bueno, ella…

—Ya sé que es de Albus y Dante, ella me lo dijo.

—Me alegra saberlo –sonrió –por eso estás tranquilo ¿no? No tendrás que cuidar al hijo de otro tipo, digo, si es que solucionan sus problemas.

—Preferiría cuidar al hijo de otro, que saber que es tan… como para entregar a su propio hijo como si nada.

—Ah, bueno, no es tan sencillo –suspiró James –Dante creó una poción que ayuda a evitar que las sustancias químicas que produce una embarazada no la afecten como normalmente lo hacen, Lily tiene los síntomas, agotamiento, mareos, vómitos y todo eso, pero no crea el vínculo, digamos que Lily sufre una infección de estómago de nueve meses, no un embarazo, el bebé está ahí, pero el vínculo emocional no, por eso se ofreció.

El cabello de Ted cambió de color cuando vio a Lily salir, ocultó su sonrisa divertida, la muy tonta había olvidado un par de cosas a la hora de salir, como el hecho de que la playera que decía "Be Mine", aunque no parecieron notarlo, sólo Ted, y es que ¿cómo no iba a notarlo si había podido deshacerse de ella hacía una hora?

Sonrió, llamando la atención de James, que no le dijo nada, el pensamiento de Ted estaba demasiado lejos, en la forma en la que esos dos años se habían evaporado hacía una hora estando en la cocina, cuando la besó, e imposible de detenerse, simplemente había hecho algunos hechizos, demostrándole que era imposible que no participara en el sexo cuando se trataba de ella, dos años, sin duda había extrañado tanto estar en ella.

—X—

Lily tuvo que observarse, la mirada intensa de Ted en ella le hacía cuestionarse incluso si se había vestido esa mañana, pero el vestido de dama de honor que tenía puesto no era la gran cosa, no comprendía la mirada insistente, quizás se debía que desde que se habían vuelto a ver después de dos años, y habían terminado teniendo sexo en la cocina de sus abuelos, las cosas no se habían detenido, nadie sabía que habían vuelto a esa clase de actividad, porque él no había tocado el tema de ¿qué clase de relación tenían ahora? Ni ella tampoco.

Posiblemente las mentiras que le había dicho sobre haber estado con tantos hombres en ese tiempo habían hecho que Ted no la tomara enserio para una relación formal, pero no iba a insistir, amaba a Ted, y estar lejos de él había sido bastante doloroso.

Sonrió al ver la cara de idiota que James puso cuando Alice entró en su campo de visión de la mano de Neville, que la llevaba hasta el altar, contrario a lo que habían pensado algunos, Alice y James se habían reencontrado apenas hacía tres meses de nuevo, habían estado un año nueve meses alejados el uno del otro, y cuando se encontraron en Alaska, el primogénito Potter no había dudado en pedirle matrimonio una vez que la semana sexual de su reencuentro había terminado.

—Necesito hablar contigo –la sujetó Ted del brazo una vez que la ceremonia terminó y caminaban hasta la otra parte del jardín donde era la recepción.

—Claro, pero no tan rápido –murmuró.

—Tiene que ser rápido, porque –se detuvo –hace dos años, cuando terminamos, subí a tu habitación porque… bueno, esto –le mostró una sortija –es de mi abuela, se la dio mi abuelo Ted Tonks y…

—Sé quiénes son tus abuelos, Ted –lo cortó.

—Iba a proponerte matrimonio esa tarde, pero me dejaste.

—Sí, Albus me lo dijo –se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero que te cases conmigo, Lily, ahora, antes de que se vaya el ministro y…

—Ted –lo sujetó de los brazos –mi respuesta es sí –sonrió, imposible de contener los músculos de su cara y sonrió como idiota –pero no podemos casarnos ahora, porque…

—Bueno, supongo que puede hacernos un favor, y omitir algunas cosas, eres la hija de Harry Potter después de todo, ven.

—Necesitamos testigos…

—Ven.

La jaló hasta donde el ministro los esperaba, el salón de conferencias del lugar estaba sencillamente arreglado, Rose le sonrió cuando la vio y le colocó un sencillo velo, cubrió su rostro y Dominique le ofreció el brazo.

—Gracias –sonrió para ambas.

—Bueno, nos robaste al chico –hizo puchero Dominique.

—Rose ahora sale con Lysander ¿no?

—Ya, sí, pero aun así, nosotras iniciamos un desastre de amor casi imposible de solucionar, que bueno y se solucionó.

—Si no la cuidas, y vuelves a romperle el corazón, te asesinamos –musitó Rose en el oído de Ted, mientras le sonreía amable.

—Gracias, Rosie, Dominique.

—X—

Teddy se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada a mitad de la ceremonia, Dante acababa de decir sus votos hacia Albus, y Lily estaba con el rostro completamente húmedo, su vientre abultado era acariciado por él, el bebé —porque sería niño— estaba vuelto loco al escuchar a sus padres jurarse amor eterno en el altar, frente a todas las personas importantes para ellos.

—Ni siquiera lloraste tanto en nuestra boda –soltó, fingiendo enfado él.

—Tú no dijiste cosas bonitas –frunció el ceño –sólo dijimos acepto y nos desaparecimos de la recepción de la boda de mi hermano James.

—También fue nuestra boda –le recordó sonriente.

Sonrió ante el gesto de pocos amigos de Lily, le aventó la mano del estómago y se giró un poco, observando hacia abajo, Ted negó, pensando que realmente se había enfadado porque no le había dicho nada romántico como ahora Dante a Albus, o como James a Alice, pero podía hacerlo en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, sin necesidad de que la gente los viera.

El ministro se quedó callado cuando se escuchó un grito.

Lily estaba gritando que ¡No!

La pelirroja se estaba oponiendo a la boda de su hermano; la gente volteó a verla enfadado, y el metamorfo podía jurar que los italianos presentes no le brincaban encima para golpearla por el simple hecho de estar embarazada.

—Ah ¿te opones a que se casen? –cuestionó el ministro, Lily negó.

La mirada de Ted se desvió, cuando vio su gesto de dolor, se sujetó el estómago con ambas manos, y miró al suelo, una vez más, logrando ver el charco a los pies de la pelirroja.

—Rompió fuente –soltó incrédulo Ted –Lily rompió fuente.

No pudo ver el rostro de emoción de los novios porque toda su atención estaba en su ahora esposa, su respiración se agitó, así que le ayudó a salir del conjunto de sillas donde estaban sentados los invitados, estaban a la mitad, literalmente, así que la gente tuvo que moverse para que el enorme estómago de Lily no se viese golpeado.

—Los veré en San Mungo, terminen su ceremonia –sonrió Ted, tomó en brazos a Lily y avanzó rápidamente hasta un lugar donde hubiese una chimenea.

—X—

El rostro de Lily estaba sudado, su cabello pelirrojo estaba completamente pegado a su cara, su respiración era agitada, sus mejillas se pusieron carmesí una vez que volvió a pujar, Dante la animó de nuevo, mientras ella apretaba la mano de Teddy, no era su lugar para estar, le había dicho Albus, porque no era el padre, pero se negó a dejarla sola, y cuando informó que era su esposo, el mediano de los Potter no pudo negarse a que acompañara a Lily en un momento así, para que fuese acostumbrándose cuando tuvieran el propio.

—Tranquila, vamos, tú puedes –le besó la mano y después los labios Ted.

—Si vuelves a decirme que tranquila, te arrancaré el miembro y lo echaré a los peces –bramó Lily, apretando con más fuerza la mano de su esposo.

—Bien, bien, grita más, vamos –sonrió encantado.

La mirada olivo de la pelirroja se posó en su esposo, en el momento en que el llanto del bebé se escuchó, ella suspiró aliviada, relajando el cuerpo por completo, Albus avanzó hasta Dante, mientras Ted se dedicaba a acariciar el rostro de su esposa, con una sonrisa.

—Me han dado ganas de tener ocho hijos –la besó en la frente.

—Sin duda, vas a parirlos tú –soltó con una risita ligera, cerrando los ojos.

—X—

El lugar estaba completamente lleno, los niños corrían de un lugar a otro, riendo y gritando, Ted se estaba arrepintiendo un poco de su decisión de tener ocho hijos, quizá solo debería limitarse a tener dos o tres, observó a su pelirroja, traía al bebé alzado, mientras lo balanceaba de un lado a otro para controlar su llanto, el alboroto lo había despertado a mitad de su siesta; y es que había pasado la ceremonia de su propio bautizo dormido.

—Te ves completamente encantadora y sexy –admitió.

—Ya, para ti dos meses en abstinencia han sido la muerte ¿no? –bromeó.

—Adivinaste –asintió –afortunadamente, volviendo a casa hoy, podré ya sabes, tenerte completamente para mí –besó su cuello, el bebé le jaló la corbata, haciendo que el metamorfo sonriera –tranquilo, pequeño Scorpius, ella es mía, no tuya, acéptalo ya –le guiñó un ojo.

—Es un poco extraño que Albus eligiera ponerle Scorpius y Dante aceptara.

—No es como si Dante estuviese muy preocupado, sabe lo mucho que Scorpius Malfoy significó para Albus, que su hijo lleve el nombre del hombre que los unió de esa manera es un homenaje, más que una pesadilla.

—Cierto –sonrió melancólica.

—Si te deja tranquila, podemos nombrar a nuestro primer hijo Hyperion.

Lily levantó la vista, incrédula por las palabras de su esposo. —Ajá ¿y si es niña? –sonrió.

—Antares –se encogió de hombros –tengo todo previsto, lo he estado pensando desde que vi la melancolía en tus ojos cuando Albus te dijo que el bebé llevaría ese nombre.

—Pasará muchos años antes de que vuelva a embarazarme ¿lo sabes? –rió.

—Ya veremos eso después –la besó.

—X—

Alice sonrió emocionada en cuanto le dio la noticia a su mejor amiga, Lily sonrió feliz, abrazando emocionada a la rubia, Ted negó, la conocía demasiado bien como para querer arruinar la felicidad de la otra mujer.

—No le dijiste –murmuró James, sentándose frente a su hermana y junto a su esposa.

— ¿Decirme qué? –frunció el ceño Alice.

—Lily está embarazada –bebió de su whisky –dos meses.

La mirada azul de Alice se posó del mayor a la menor de los hijos Potter, incrédula, y para sorpresa de James, lo golpeó, para después arrojarle una manzana a Teddy.

—Son unos grandísimos imbéciles –bramó.

—Me perdí de algo, supongo –argumentó Lily.

—Tienes dos meses ¿no? –Soltó Alice, y la pelirroja asintió –tengo dos meses y medio.

—Ah no –Lily observó al metamorfo, que levantó las manos para defenderse.

—Cariño, todo ha sido culpa de James, él comenzó las competencias, no iba a dejarme, además, sólo fue curiosidad, coincidencia, no lo planeamos.

—Ah, Teddy, organizaste un calendario de competencia, lo diseñaste también, te falló que tengo mejor puntería –se encogió de hombros.

—Edward –soltó Lily.

—Vean el lado positivo –se justificó el metamorfomago –nuestros hijos serán los mejores amigos, igual que sus padres –rió, la manzana de Lily golpeó la cabeza de Ted, ya que lo tomó desprevenido –gracias, ya tenía hambre –sonrió.

—Fallamos como amigas –argumentó Alice –tú al dejarme desposar a tu hermano, y yo al dejarte desposar al imbécil del cabello de luces navideñas.

—Lo sé, ahora nuestros hijos cargarán esa maldición.

Los varones compartieron miradas preocupadas, pero se relajaron al escucharlas reír.

—Todo estará bien ahora –murmuró Ted a la pelirroja –ya verás.

—Lo sé –se subió a horcajadas sobre él –Dante dice que el sexo ayuda mucho cuando estás embarazada –se inclinó hacia él.

—Bendito embarazo –la besó –te amo, Lily Luna Lupin.

—Te amo, Edward Lupin, mi amor por ti es de dos personas, más –sonrieron –no podría ser más feliz, lo digo en serio.

—Entonces, el hecho de que sean gemelos no te alegrará más ¿cierto?

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? –sus pupilas se delataron.

—Completamente.

—Pero ¿segura? ¿Dos meses no es muy pronto para saberlo?

—Es Dante de quien hablamos, amor –rió –bastante seguro de que serás padre de dos, y no de uno, porque no quise arruinar las cosas para James, tengo tres meses y medio.

—Sabía que él no me ganaría, sabotee su calendario –ambos rieron.

Lily Luna se acomodó sobre el pecho de su esposo, mientras este la admiraba desnuda, no dijo nada cuando su mano se posó en su vientre, era una costumbre que había adquirido hacía dos años, cuando estaba embarazada de Scorpius Potter, pero ahora las caricias se sentían diferentes, su primer embarazo había tenido un desapego emocional, su cariño por el bebé en su vientre no era como el que desarrollaba en ese momento.

—Duerme tranquila –susurró Ted –no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Te amo, Teddy.

—Y yo a ustedes –besó la coronilla de su esposa.

Lily se quedó dormida sobre el pecho de su esposo, completamente tranquila, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera arrancarla de ese lugar, no había nada, absolutamente nada, que pudiese arruinar su felicidad, porque Teddy la amaba, y eso jamás cambiaría.


End file.
